Tout envoyer en l'air
by ApocalypseEl
Summary: Tokio Hotel. Léna, la petite française, débarque dans un lycée allemand. Les TH n'existent pas en tant que groupe. -lemons prévus-
1. New Life

**TOUT ENVOYER EN L'AIR**

**Chapter One. New Life.**

Un coq s'époumonait, hurlait, se tuait à nous donner l'heure : six heures tapantes, et le soleil se levait à peine. Une porte claqua, et un chien aboya, faisant taire ledit coq, mort de trouille.

J'ouvrai péniblement les yeux, et m'étirai en baillant, regardant autour de moi, le bazar de ma chambre. Il était temps de se lever, d'affronter la -pire- journée qui venait. Une nouvelle aire commençait.

Le ciel était d'une couleur triste. Il allait pleuvoir, encore, comme tout au long du week end, et de la semaine que j'ai passé ici. Je n'ai pas pu profiter un seul instant de la région, avec ce temps. C'était pénible. Aujourd'hui, journée enfermée entre quatre murs, le temps ne risque pas de la gâcher plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà, même si la pluie persiste : Rien ne changera le fait que je débarque dans un lycée inconnu, parmi des élèves inconnus. Et la pluie, ce coup ci, pourrait bien être ma bonne amie.

Levant les yeux devant la façade de l'établissement, je soupire. C'est gris, noir, sale, moche. La France était beaucoup mieux, avec ces couleurs dorées, ocres, ivoires. Franchissant la porte bleu irréelle, je m'engouffre dans les bâtiments qui m'engloutissent avec joie. J'entends les pauvres murs d'ici :

_« Ô joie une nouvelle élève ! De la bonne chair à manger ! Ô joie ! »_

Secouant la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, je me dirigeais vers le bureau des surveillants, autrement dit la vie scolaire, salle indiquée sur le plan accroché sur le panneau d'affichage juste devant moi. Poussant la porte sans frapper, j'avançais dans l'immense salle, vers l'imposant bureau.

« C'est pour quoi ? »

Bonjour. Joli temps après celui de cette semaine, n'est ce pas ? Un peu tôt, aussi. A peine sept heure quarante cinq. Ah oui, mais j'avais peur de louper les cours.

Me ressaisissant, je la dévisageais avec un intérêt poli.

« Je suis nouvelle.

- Ah oui, bien sûr, la nouvelle. »

Je sentis un vague mouvement dans mon dos : je ne me retourna pas. M'appuyant sur le comptoir, je regardais la surveillante me tendre tous les papiers attestant ma présence dans ce bahut, ainsi que mon emploi du temps, légèrement vide. Cela me parut très ... bizarre.

Ah, l'Allemagne. Jolie sur une carte postale ou dans un tableau, certes. Mais là, c'était de l'abus. Même les plats n'étaient pas top. Et même l'air avait un goût de ...

« Salut ! »

Je sursautais. Me redressant, je vis un jeune dreadeux s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« Salut. »

« C'est Léna, c'est ça ? »

« Y paraît. »

« Hm. Paraît aussi que t'es française, c'est vrai ? »

« Hm. »

J'acquiesçais. Je ne voulais même pas savoir comme il l'avait su, cela m'était complètement égal.

« Enchanté Léna. Moi, c'est Tom. »

« De même. »

Voyant que j'étais peu amène à une discussion, ou même à une nouvelle rencontre, il me toisa en haussant un sourcil.

« Tom. »

Il détourna la tête. J'en profitais pour lui jeter un coup d'œil. Habillé largement, vêtu d'un sweat shirt large, d'un baggy ainsi que des vans, il avait la classe. Dans son style.

« On est dans la même classe. »

« Ah bon ? »

Sa remarque me déboussolait. Avais-je fais si peu attention aux gens qui feraient partis de mon avenir à présent ?

« Hm. »

« J'ai pas fais gaffe, désolée. »

Je m'excusais. Pour rien, je n'avais aucune raison. Mais voilà.

« Je suis légèrement à côté de la plaque, aujourd'hui. »

« Hm. Y a des jours, comme ça. »

Je laissais couler.

« Ttt. Tu t'es déjà fait des ennemies. »

« Pardon ?! »

Moi, avoir des ennemies ? Je n'ai encore parlé à personne !

« Ouaip'. A onze heures. »

Je tournais la tête, et aperçu un groupe de fille qui nous dévisageait sauvagement.

« Quelle est l'explication ? »

« Je suis en train de te parler. »

« Et ? »

« Et, niveau fille, je suis très, très demandé. »

« C'était drôle, ça. Alors, tu t'es dis, Oh, une nouvelle, j'vais me la faire ? »

Je devenais méchante, et hargneuse. Je m'en rendais bien compte : ça bouillonnait tout au fond de moi.

« Non ! »

Il paraissait offusqué.

« Non. Pas que tu sois pas jolie, au contraire. Juste que ... tu faisais légèrement pitier, là, toute seule. »

« T'aurais mieux fait de me laisser faire pitier, comme tu dis. Parce que là, c'est toi qui craint un max'. »

Rassemblant mes affaires, je me levais et tournais les talons, cherchant notre prochaine salle de cours.


	2. New Friend

**Chapter Two. New Friend.**

Allez. Première journée terminée. Enfin. La sonnerie annonçant la fin de cette journée de cours retentissait, les bruits des chaises frottant le sol s'éveillait dans tout le bâtiment. Lentement, je rangeais mes affaires. J'étais la dernière à quitter la salle, pour une fois. Je marchais doucement, regardant la population courir à travers les couloirs, entendant le murmure persistant des conversations, des retrouvailles, après cette dure journée. Je passais les portes qui nous menait à l'extérieur, et au même instant, mon bras fut tiré en arrière. Je m'arrêtais.

"Je peux te parler ?"

Le dreadeux affichait une mine détaché, perplexe. Je regardais aux alentours, et voyais les mêmes filles que ce midi, s'arrêter près de nous, toujours l'air sauvage dans les yeux. Je faisais face à Tom.

"Non."

Ce simple mot résonnait à mes oreilles, comme si je l'avais crié. Mais, j'avais juste murmuré. Je tournais les talons, et le plantait comme ça, alors que des éclats de rire émergeaient derrière mon dos. Sans me retourner, je quittais l'enceinte du lycée, et me dirigeais, à pied, vers mon arrêt de bus.

Arrivée chez moi, dans ma chambre, je me laissais aller sur le lit, poussant un long soupir. Ok. Personne, en dehors de ce Tom, n'était venu me parler aujourd'hui. Il avait apparemment la cote, une bonne réputation, ou pas. En tous cas, il plaisait aux filles, qui apparemment ne pouvaient déjà plus me voir. Génial, comme résumé de la journée, non ?

"Alors, ça s'est bien passé ?"

Nous étions à table. Je me servais des épinards à l'ail, abondamment. Oui, j'avais vraiment faim. Commençant à couper ma viande, je répondait tranquillement à mon père.

"Ça roule."

Plus de question, j'avais la paix. Je ne tenais pas à lui faire une explication détaillée de la journée, lui qui m'aurait charrié.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, je montais dans ma chambre. J'avais des devoirs à terminer pour le lendemain -Déjà !, puis passais sous la douche, et me couchais, dans le silence de la campagne. Aucun bruit, en dehors de ma respiration, ne venait troubler le calme de la chambre.

"Exercice 22, 26, et 29, page 34. Vous avez une heure."

J'ouvrais mon livre, et commençais à lire l'énoncé, lorsque ...

"C'est vrai que t'as remballé Tom, hier ?"

Je fermais les yeux. C'était pas le moment de me faire chier, on était en contrôle !

"Oui."

Je répondais, puis me tournais vers la feuille, griffonnant quelques réponses.

"Pourquoi ?"

Je soufflais. Brusquement. D'un signe, j'en ai marre. Mais visiblement, les Allemands ne sont pas comme les français. Ils n'ont pas la même sensibilité, ni la même jugeote. Ou bien, ils manquaient tous de tact.

"Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire, Vicky ? Elle fait ce qu'elle veut, laisse la tranquille."

La voix venait de derrière. Je me retournais sur une jeune fille brune châtain clair, qui envoyait des éclairs avec ses yeux, sur ma voisine. Lorsqu'elle tournait la tête vers moi, je la remerciais d'un sourire, puis me remettais à travailler, dans le silence le plus absolu.

Lorsque nous quittions la salle, je fus la première à sortir. Je me mettais près de la porte, et attendais. Tom passait près de moi, accompagné des ses potes, surement ceux qui avaient éclaté de rire la veille. Il ne m'adressait même pas un regard. Puis ce fut au tour de la dite Vicky, de sortir avec trois copines glousseuses, et je reconnu une des filles de la veille. Okay ... Et enfin, ma voisine de derrière sortait, parlant avec un garçon. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle le congédiait, et s'approchait de moi, tout sourire.

"Merci, disais-je. Pour tout à l'heure."

"Pas de quoi. Victoria est une vraie peste, quand elle le veut. Surtout au sujet de Tom."

J'acquiesçais, en silence. Tom, Tom ... Pourquoi son nom revenait partout, comme ça ?

"Au fait, je m'appelle Véronica. Mais, tu peux m'appeler Ronnie, si tu veux ..."

"Enchantée. Je suis Léna, mais, tu dois le savoir."

Elle sourit. Bizarrement, elle ne semblait pas comme les autres personnes que j'avais croisé depuis la veille. Non, vraiment. Et ça me faisait plaisir, d'enfin parler avec quelqu'un.

Nous partions ensemble vers la cour, où les élèves se dirigeaient en masse. Le soleil était toujours là, la pluie avait cessée. Enfin.

"Tu dois te poser des questions."

Cette phrase avait brisé le silence, lorsqu'à midi, nous étions dans le restaurant scolaire. Ce midi, non, je ne mangerais pas toute seule. Nous entrions dans ce qui ressemblait à une cantine, en dix fois plus grand. Ronnie passait devant moi, me guidant vers une table vide, un peu à part des autres.

"Beaucoup, oui. Mais certaines resteront sans réponse, puisque je ne pense pas les poser."

Je souriais. J'étais sincère. Certaines choses ne se demandent pas. Je ne voulais pas faire croire que je m'intéressais à certain sujet, alors que c'était faux. Véronica souriait, d'un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Ok, mais j'y répondrais même si tu ne poses pas la question. Je pense que tu veux parler de Tom ... "

Je ne pipais mot, commençant à manger mon entrée : des asperges.

"Hm. Tom, c'est comme le Dieu du lycée, ici."

J'avalais de travers, sans faire de bruit. Vite, vite, j'avalais une gorgée d'eau. Dieu de quoi ?

"Je veux dire, c'est LE garçon du lycée. Celui auquel toutes les filles s'intéressent, et celui auquel on ne refuse rien. Crois moi, hier, quand tu l'as planté, ça lui a foutu un coup dans sa putain de réputation. Bravo."

Elle souriait. Elle ne semblait pas beaucoup l'apprécier, ce Tom. J'avais une alliée.

"T'es un mystère, pour lui. Peut être qu'hier, il t'a abordé juste pour sympathiser. Il est gentil, quand il veut. C'est le copain de tout le monde. Mais, je crois que tu l'as un peu vexé, hier. Il a même pas voulu me parler, en maths, hier après midi. On aurait dit qu'il était blasé."

Je ne relevais pas. Elle semblait attendre, me fixant des yeux, amusée.

"Raconte moi."

"Quoi donc ?"

J'avais enfin relevé la tête. Je posais mes couverts, et croisais mes mains, au dessus de mon assiette.

"Hier. Il t'a dit quoi, pour que tu le plantes comme ça, à table ?"

"Oh."

Je tournais la tête vers la salle. Les gens mangeaient entre amis, riaient pour certains, parlaient sérieusement, pour d'autres. J'apercevais Vicky, dans un coin, fixant un point, sans manger. Je suivais la direction de son regard, et tombais sur une table, avec quatre, ou cinq garçons. Juste en face, Tom parlait avec activité, faisant des gestes avec sa fourchette. Son voisin balayait la salle du regard. Puis Tom levait les yeux, en continuant de parler. Deux secondes. On se fixait dans les yeux, deux secondes, avant que je détourne la tête, pour répondre à Véronica.

"Il m'a dit qu'il était très, très demandé niveau fille, et que c'est pour ça que j'avais déjà des ennemies, parce qu'il était venu me parler. Ça m'a pas tellement plu."

A mon grand étonnement, Ronnie éclatait de rire. Je bu une autre gorgée d'eau, attendant qu'elle se calme, un peu.

"Wow. Il t'a même pas fait d'avance, ni rien ?"

"Non."

Je reprenais mes couverts. La conversation s'arrêtait là. Nous finissions de manger, puis nous dirigions vers nos salles de cours. Nous avions cours en groupe, et je n'étais pas avec elle.


	3. Again

**Chapter Three. Again.**

Salle 210. J'entrais. J'étais la première. Je m'asseyais à une table, près de la fenêtre, déballant mes affaires tranquillement, en silence, lorsque le reste de la classe commençait à arriver. Si tôt, quelqu'un tirait la chaise à côté de la mienne.

"Je peux ?"

Une voix que je ne connaissais pas. Je levais les yeux, et tombais sur le garçon qui mangeait à la droite de Tom. Celui qui avait balayé la salle du regard, sans s'attarder sur les visages de ses camarades. J'acquiesçais, en silence. Il déballait ses affaires lorsque Tom entrait dans la pièce avec un sourire, qui se figeait lorsqu'il vit son ami, assis, à côté de moi. Tournant la tête, droite et haute, il allait se poster au fond de la salle, à côté d'un de ses potes. Mon voisin, lui, pouffait de rire en silence : je voyais ses épaules tressauter, légèrement.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?"

Il tournait la tête vers moi. Ses yeux couleur chocolat me transpercèrent, tellement ils étaient rieurs.

"Tu troubles mon frère. Et je m'assois à côté de toi. C'est le comble de la semaine, tu peux pas savoir ..."

Il secouait la tête de droite à gauche, toujours en riant silencieusement lorsque le professeur d'anglais fermait la porte, signe que le cours commençait.

Je n'écoutais le cours que d'une oreille distante, plongée dans mes pensées. Alors comme ça, je troublais Tom ? Compréhensible. Mais no comment. Apparemment, j'étais la seule fille à lui avoir dit non avant même qu'il me fasse des avances quelconques. Okay, maybe ...

"T'es bien pensive ..."

La voix de mon voisin me sortait brusquement de mes pensées. Elle avait résonné à mon oreille comme s'il l'avait crié dans mon tympan. Alors que, comme moi la veille, il avait juste chuchoté.

"Je vais pas te confier mes pensées."  
"Pourquoi pas ?"

Je pouffais de rire. Non mais, il s'était regardé, celui là ?

"Je ne te connais pas, ça me suffit."

Il me fixait. Cette fois si, ça n'était pas le rire, qui suintait de ses yeux. Plutôt la curiosité.

"Et tu veux pas apprendre à connaître les nouveaux gens de ton entourage ?"

Je le regardais, à mon tour, en fronçant les sourcils, cette fois.

"Pas les fréquentations de Tom. Et encore moins son frère ..."  
"Merci du compliment."

Il tournait la tête, écrivait quelques choses sur son cahier, et joint ses mains sous son menton.

"Pourquoi tu tiens tant à me connaître, toi ?"

Il fut surpris de ma question. Il semblait réfléchir.

"Peut être parce que tu sembles avoir du caractère. Et que tu n'es pas comme toutes ces filles, qui lèchent les pieds de mon frère pour qu'il les entraîne dans son pieu ..."

Il ne m'avait pas regardé pendant son discours, simple, et net.

"T'es jaloux de Tom ?"

Il se tournait vers moi, vexé, à la limite du scandale.

"Non !"  
"On dirait bien que si ..."

C'était à mon tour, de noter un truc, dans mon cahier. Je savourais le silence de cette conversation si intéressante. Non, vraiment, j'appréciais notre échange.

"Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?"  
"Il le sait ?"  
"Non."

J'acquiesçais. C'était bizarre, comment il se confiait à moi, sans qu'il ne me connaisse.

"De toutes façons, toi aussi, tu y finira."  
"Où ça ?"

Il sourit, relevant la tête, un air mesquin au visage.

"Dans le pieu de mon frère. Tu résistera pas longtemps."

Je tapais du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Me tournant vers mon voisin, je parlais, à voix haute.

"Ah ça, jamais."

Ça ne du pas plaire au professeur, qui me demandait de sortir, expressément. Je pris mes affaires, tremblante de colère. Mon voisin savourait la victoire, lorsque le professeur lui intimait à lui aussi, de sortir. D'un seul coup, il riait beaucoup moins.

"J'avais dit, que t'avais du caractère."

Il courait derrière moi dans le couloir. Je marchais vite.

"Eh, c'est bon, c'était pour rire ! Prend le pas comme ça, je pourrais croire des choses ..."

Je m'arrête brusquement, il ne s'y attend pas, et me rentre dedans. Je me retourne sur lui.

"Et tu pourrais croire quoi, par exemple ?"  
"Que t'as le béguin pour mon frère."

Et il sort ça, tout sourire. Ok, en fait, depuis le début, il joue à un jeu. Il s'est bien foutu de ma gueule, avec son histoire de jalousie.

"Rêve. Oh, mais, pense ce que tu veux. Et surtout, rapporte tout à Tom, au moins. Fait moi ce plaisir, fait lui croire qu'il a une chance avec moi."  
"Je peux ?"

Il était redevenu sérieux, tout à coup.

"Non."  
"Oh, s'il te plaît ! Ça lui ferait les pieds ..."  
"Il prendrait la grosse tête ..."  
"Pas plus qu'aujourd'hui ..."

Je souriais.

"T'es vraiment jaloux, alors."

Il se détournait, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

"J'ai pas besoin de toutes ces filles, pour être heureux."  
"Je ne te crois pas."  
"Comme tu le voudra. Bon, ça va bientôt sonner. File, vite."  
"Pourquoi ?"

J'étais intriguée, vraiment.

"Bah, comme ça, tu croisera pas Tom !"

Je souriais, puis lui tournais le dos. Marchant vers la sortie, j'étais près des escaliers lorsque la sonnerie annonçait la fin des cours.

"Au fait !"

Je me retournais.

"Je m'appelle Bill. Enchanté, Léna."

Il se détournait, alors que Tom sortait de la salle de cours, passablement énervé. Lorsqu'il vit Bill, il fit demi tour, et se dirigeais vers l'autre côté du couloir.


	4. Bad Cat

**Chapter Four. Bad Cat.**

"Alors ?"  
"Quoi, alors ?"

Véronica m'avait rejointe dans la cour.

"Le cours d'Anglais."  
"Bah quoi ?"

Non, sérieusement, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle me demandait là.

"Tom tirait une tête jusque par terre. Tu lui as fait quoi, cette fois ?"

Elle souriait toujours, comme si voir Tom de mauvaise humeur la rendait heureuse. Et puis, pourquoi c'était toujours moi qui faisait du mal à Tom, hein ?

"Rien. Personnellement, en tout cas. C'était pas à cause de moi. En partie."  
"Et, en allemand, ça donne quoi ?"  
"Bill s'est assis à côté de moi en cours."

Ronnie restait interdite deux secondes. Deux secondes, encore, je crois que c'est un peu trop long. Puis elle éclate de rire, de nouveau. J'ai l'impression qu'une nouvelle carrière s'offre à moi : Humoriste.

"Excuse moi. C'est tellement con, là."  
"Bill m'a soulé. J'ai un peu gueulé en cours, et on s'est fait viré tous les deux..."  
"Hm."

Elle avait reprit son sérieux, mais un grand sourire était toujours gravé sur ses lèvres.

"Non mais sérieux, ya pas moyen que Tom n'atterrisse pas sans cesse dans nos sujets de conversation ? Non parce que je vois pas l'intérêt de parler de lui, j'm'en bat totalement."

Ronnie restait muette. Elle me fixait, droit dans les yeux.

"Si tu t'en bat totalement de moi, tu m'expliques pourquoi depuis ce matin, tu ne fais que prononcer mon prénom ?"

J'haussais les sourcils. Arrogance, quand tu nous tiens.  
Je me retournais.

"Peut être parce que tu me soules, Tom."  
"Arrête de me dévorer du regard, alors ... "

Il pouffait de rire.

"Ça va les chevilles ? Non mais sérieusement, tu t'es vu ? T'es venu me voir à la cantine, je me suis barrée. T'as refait le coup au soir, et tu t'es ridiculisé. Aujourd'hui, tu fais la gueule à cause hier, et tu deviens jaloux quand ton frère se pose à côté de moi ? Non mais Tom, merci, je sais que je suis une bombe sexuelle, mais à ce point là ..."  
"Je ne te permet pas."  
"Quoi donc ? Te dire la vérité en face ? J'en ai rien à battre, que t'es toutes les filles à tes pieds. Je suis pas de leur clan, jamais je te lècherais les bottes comme elles. Prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités, Tom. Et c'est pas parce que je suis la petite nouvelle, que je vais te tomber dans les bras."

Il ne répondit pas, passablement choqué, je pense. Je me levais, plantais tout le beau petit monde là, et rentrais dans le bâtiment. Je bousculais quelqu'un en même temps, éparpillant ses livres, et ses feuilles par terre. C'était le gars, dans ma classe, qui était sorti du cours avec Ronnie, la veille.

"Oh, désolée."  
"C'est pas grave, t'inquiètes pas."

On s'abaissait en même temps. Je ramassais une partie de ses feuilles, et lui tendais.

"Histoire."  
"Pardon ?"  
"On a histoire."

Il me souriait. Ok.  
Il m'entraînait dans les couloirs, à la recherche de la salle. Nous étions les premiers. J'avais un nouveau voisin.

"Noah."  
"Léna."  
"Oui, j'ai cru comprendre."

Je sourit, alors que notre bourreau des cœurs passait la porte, accompagné de Bill, et de Véronica. Mais aussi suivit de Vicky, et de toute sa bande de copine. Manque de chance, Véronica se plaçait devant nous, et les deux frères, derrière. Noah poussait un soupir d'exaspération. Je crois.

Nous étions en train de gratter notre cours, bien sagement. Le vieux professeur que nous avons lisait son cours d'une lenteur monotone, et tout le monde en profitait pour discuter en chuchotant. Tout le monde, sauf Noah et moi.

"Demain, je sèche."

C'était la voix de Tom. Derrière moi. Qui parlait à Bill. Mais plus fort que deux minutes auparavant. Non, Tom, toi, t'en a pas rien à foutre, de moi.

"Pourquoi ça ?"  
"Parce que ce soir, c'est au tour de la reine Victoria."  
"Oh, mais t'es vraiment un porc ...!"

Les deux garçons riaient, derrière. Noah soufflait, une fois de plus. Je lui jetais un regard en travers. Il haussait les sourcils, d'un façon dédaigneuse.

"Ok, donc je peux inviter Léna à la maison, puisque tu squouates chez madame la reine ?"

Silence. Je plongeais la tête dans mon cours, style j'ai rien entendu, non, non, non.  
Le sang me montait à la tête. Tom ne répondait pas. Ok. C'était pas moi qui avait un problème avec lui. C'était lui qui en avait un avec moi.

"Tu veux la baiser ?"

Son ton était froid. Dur. Plus bas. Noah se redressait.

"Bah ..."  
"Hors de question."

Ton catégorique. Je sentis un vague coup de pied dans la chaise. Je m'éclaircissais la gorge, puis me retournais vers eux.

"Les garçons, que ce soit clair, pour vous deux."

Bien sûr, Bill avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et Tom traînait une gueule jusque par terre.

"Jamais. Vous comprenez le sens de ce mot, ou il faut vous trouver un dictionnaire ?"

Les traits de Noah tressaillirent. Il se retenait de sourire. En voilà au moins un, qui en avait marre des frères Kaulitz. Au moins un. Dieu soit loué.

Le cours se terminait en silence. Agréable. Je quittais la salle, accompagnée de Noah et de Ronnie, et pour une fois, pas une seule fois le prénom de Tom ne fut prononcé.

Lorsque je rentrais chez moi, et fouillais mes poches pour y dénicher mes clefs, cependant, je ne trouvais qu'une feuille de papier froissée. Pas de clefs.  
J'ouvrais de grand yeux. Quoi ?  
Je sortais le morceau de papier, ne me souvenant pas d'en avoir eu un ce matin, et le dépliais.  
"Tes clefs sont chez moi."

Sous le mot, il y avait une adresse, rédigée au bleu, proprement, et soigneusement. Je jurais.  
Finalement, le mot Kaulitz n'avait pas fini de résonné, aujourd'hui.


	5. Medal Of Simplicity

**Chapter Five. Medal of simplicity.**

Grincheuse. Oui, j'étais grincheuse, parce que j'étais Française, tout juste débarqué en Allemagne ... Et que je venais de me perdre dans les transports en commun. Chouette, trop cool. Mes parents ne rentraient pas avant tard, ce soir, et nous étions en pleine après midi. Je n'ai pas pensé ni à prendre le numéro de téléphone de Véronica, ni celui de Noah. En gros, j'étais bien paumée.

Il a fallu que je demande à un passant, qui lui, m'indiquait la route. Une heure plus tard, j'étais devant la demeure. Oui, la demeure. Pas la maison, ni l'appartement. La demeure.  
Je marchais dans l'allée. Arrivée devant la porte, j'hésitais, avant de sonner.  
C'est finalement Bill qui vint m'ouvrir. Il était aussi choqué que moi. Je crois.

"Léna ?!"

Il sortait, refermant la porte derrière lui.

"Ton frère m'a piqué mes clefs."  
"Ah, c'est avec ça qu'il joue depuis tout à l'heure."

Bill me fit rentrer, et m'amenait dans un dédale de couloir, jusqu'à ce qui ressemblait à une énorme grand salon.

"Tom, t'as de la visiteEUUH Eh !"

Oui, j'ai fait exprès de marcher sur le pied de Bill.

"Non, je rectifie. Tom n'a pas de la visite, il a une baffe qui lui pend au nez s'il ne me rend pas mes clefs tout de suite."

Bill pouffait de rire, et quittait le salon. Tom tournait la tête vers moi. Il ne souriait même pas.

"Si c'est le seul moyen pour te parler sans que tu m'agresses devant le peuple du lycée, je cours le risque."

Ok. Jusque là, je crois que je prenais ça comme un jeu. Là, Tom parlait sérieusement, l'air véritablement blasé.

"Ok, je t'écoute."

J'en profitais pour m'asseoir. Ouais, il m'avait pas invité à le faire, mais je m'en fichais grave, en fait.

"Je ne te draguais pas, hier."

Il avait détourné la tête. Regardait ailleurs.

"Je sais."

J'avais répondu sincèrement. Bien sûr que non, il ne me draguait pas. Mais il draguait tout ce qui bouge. Ça me suffisait.

"Pourquoi t'as réagit si méchamment ? Merde, pour une fois que je voulais être gentil quoi ..."

Ouais, il était véritablement blasé.

"Je sais pas, Tom. Peut être parce que dès que tu m'as abordé, les gens ont tout de suite eu des préjugés sur moi, sans me connaître. Peut être que toi aussi, t'en avait, et que c'est pour ça que t'es venu."  
"Sans doute, oui."

Il se levait, et s'approchait de moi. Il lâchait mes clefs sur mes genoux, et me tournait le dos, prenant la même direction que Bill, quelques minutes plus tôt.

"Tu connais la sortie."

Et il disparut. Non, mais ... LOL quoi. Il se fout de moi, là, non ? J'ai pas fait une heure de route, je me suis pas paumée dans le réseau pour qu'il ne me dise QUE ça !  
Oui, j'étais verte. Non, vraiment.

Le téléphone se mit à sonner. J'ai l'impression qu'il y en a un dans chaque pièce. Quelqu'un le décroche. Je reste là, dans le fauteuil, sans bouger. Puis Tom réapparait, le téléphone à l'oreille. Il s'arrête deux secondes en me voyant toujours là. Puis se dirige vers le semblant de bibliothèque, au fond de la pièce. Il cherche quelque chose, qu'il trouve. Il confirme ça de vive voix au téléphone avant de raccrocher, et de se planter dans le canapé, face à moi.

"T'as pas bougé."

J'haussais les sourcils.

"Tu crois que je me suis tapé une heure de route pour t'entendre dire ce que tu m'as dit ?"  
"Tu veux que je te dise quoi de plus ?"

Je réfléchissais. C'est vrai. J'avais besoin de quoi d'autre, comme prétexte, pour reste là ?

"Je sais pas."  
"Hm."

Je ne relevais pas. Nous restions dans un silence totale, pendant trois minutes, et quarante six secondes exactement.

"Bill est dans sa chambre. Vaut mieux pas que tu restes ici ..."  
"Pourquoi donc ?"

Il sourit, puis se lève.

"Mon activité de soir arrive plus tôt que prévue."

Je me levais. Il me montrait l'escalier de la tête. Ok, Tom, ok.

"Bonne baise."  
"Reste pas dans les parages, si elle te voit ..."  
"Quoi, t'as peur de ce qu'elle peut me faire ?"  
"Non. De ce que toi, tu peux lui faire."

Avec un sourire en coin, il quittait la pièce. Je levais les yeux au ciel. Où allais-je, comme ça ?

"Entre."

Bill était à son bureau, en train de bosser l'histoire, apparemment. Je faisais le tour de la pièce, regardant ça et là, chaque détail. Il tournait la tête vers moi de temps à autre, l'air de rien. Lorsque je m'assis sur son lit, il posait son stylo, et vint me rejoindre.

"Il est con, Tom."

Je ne répondais pas. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je le fasse.

"Je crois qu'il t'aime bien."

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Là non plus, il n'aurait pas de réponse.

"Je parle sérieusement, Léna."  
"Je suis pas sûre de te croire."

Au même instant, j'entendais un gloussement suraigu dans la pièce d'à côté. Ok, miss la reine était arrivée.

"Je crois que je vais partir."

Bill me jetait un drôle de regard.

"T'es jalouse ?"  
"De quoi ?"  
"De Victoria."  
"Laisse moi rire ... Sincèrement, non. Je me demande même si je ne plain pas Tom, à l'heure qu'il est ... M'enfin, il fait ce qu'il veut avec son corps, hein. S'il commence à se prostituer, j'y peux rien, moi."


	6. Beautiful

**Chapter Six. Beautiful.**

Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine que j'avais été chez les Kaulitz ... Et une semaine que Tom m'ignorait autant en classe que dans les couloirs. Je m'étais rapproché de Ronnie et de Noah. Du week end, ils m'emmenèrent en viré à Berlin, où ils m'ont fait visité la ville de fond en comble.  
J'ai aussi quelque peu parlé avec Bill. Légèrement. En cours d'Anglais spé.

Ce matin, j'étais entre Noah, et Vicky. Elle était arrivée en retard, les yeux gonflés, le nez rouge. Il n'y avait qu'une seule place, à côté de moi. Lorsqu'elle s'était assise, j'avais tourné la tête vers Tom, assis à côté de Bill, au fond de la classe. Il m'avait fixé droit dans les yeux, sans ciller. Et c'était tout.  
Vicky me faisait pitier. Non, vraiment.  
Elle était là, passivement, la tête dans ses pensées. Quelques larmes coulaient silencieusement, qu'elle essuyait dans sa manche. Je fouillais dans mon sac, à la recherche d'un mouchoir que je lui tendis. Elle fut surprise, mais elle l'acceptait avec un petit merci.

"Tom est un con, il mérite pas que tu pleures pour lui."

Elle reniflait. J'avais chuchoté près d'elle, et elle me lançait un regard neutre, pour la première fois.

"Ça fait réfléchir."  
"Quoi donc ?"

Elle essuyait une autre larme.

"On pense toujours qu'il fait ça avec les autres, et qu'avec nous, ça sera différent. Mais en fait, non."

Je ne répondais pas. Pas tout de suite.

"T'es amoureuse de lui ?"

Elle acquiesçait en silence, une nouvelle larme roulant sur sa joue. Je maudissais Tom, même si je n'avais pas apprécié Vicky jusqu'à maintenant.

"T'es tombée sur le pire crétin de la terre."

J'haussais les sourcils. Ça aussi, ça devenait un automatisme, chez moi. Noah avait parlé sans même tourner la tête, et pourtant, c'était à Vicky qu'il s'adressait.

"Les filles ne veulent plus me parler."  
"Pourquoi ?"  
"A cause de Tom."

Je fronçais les sourcils cette fois, pas sûre de bien comprendre.

"Elles ont peur qu'en restant avec moi, il ne les prenne pas avec lui."  
"Stupide."

J'avais craché ce mot, comme on crache un venin. Ou un verre de vin dégueulasse.  
Elle sourit.

"T'as qu'à rester avec moi, tout le monde te fichera la paix."

Je ne sais pas tellement pourquoi j'avais dit ça. Noah me lançait un regard qui tue la mort elle même, d'un signe Je ne suis pas d'accord du tout. Je lui rendais le même regard, et il se détournait, vaincu. Ronnie, à côté de lui, avait tourné la tête vers nous, nous écoutant.

"Je t'ai mal jugée, Léna. Pardonne moi ..."

Et une larme de plus.

"J'étais jalouse. Parce que Tom s'intéressait à toi. Tu l'as remballé, vite fait bien fait, mais il continuait de te tourner autours. Il a pas fini, fait gaffe à toi ..."  
"Pourquoi il t'a plaqué ?"

Cette question avait franchie mes lèvres sans trop que je la commande. Non, mais c'est vrai, j'avais l'impression d'être dans une secte commandée par un gourou, dont je ne connaissais pas les règles. Tom avait son terrain de jeu, et j'étais en plein dedans. Je voulais comprendre les bases, et surtout, les résultats des courses.

"Parce qu'il en veut une autre, tiens."  
"Non, mais, c'est tout ?"

Elle se tournait vers moi, me lançant un regard perçant.

"Je croyais que tu l'avais mieux cerné que nous toute ?"  
"Non, c'est juste que je le comprend pas, ce type. Il doit être vachement en rut, ou se sentir faible sexuellement parlant, parce que la vache ..."

Noah éclatait de rire, et Ronnie sourit timidement. Vicky eut un semblant de sourire, elle aussi.

"C'est bien ce que je disais, finalement. Tom est un con."

"Ma Léna chérie !"

Il avait parlé fort. Si fort que tout le monde dans le couloir se retournait vers moi.

"Quoi, Tom ?"

Ma voix était froide. J'étais impatiente. Il ne m'avait pas adressé la parole depuis une semaine. Là, il avait plaqué Vicky, pour on ne sait quelle raison, et il revenait à la charge sur moi. Non mais vraiment, j'allais bientôt faire l'overdose de Tom Kaulitz. Pète pas ton câble, Léna. Pitié.

"Ma petite Léna. Que ferais-je sans toi ?"

Il m'avait agrippé, passant son bras au dessus de mes épaules.

"Tom, tu fais quoi ? Fais gaffe, je vais te clacher encore une fois, et ça va faire mal !"  
"T'es dispo samedi soir ?"  
"Non."  
"Pourquoi ça ?"  
"Je suis déjà prise, Tom."

C'était faux. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir ...

"Par qui ?"

Vite, vite, vite, invente un nom !

"Par moi."

Je me retournais, Tom toujours accroché à moi. Noah. Il me prit par la main, me dégageant de Tom. Je le laissais faire, je ne connaissais pas son plan. Tom retirait son bras.

"Depuis quand tu empiètes sur mon territoire ?"  
"Oh, mais Léna n'a jamais fait partie de ton territoire, tombeur."

Noah m'attirait contre lui et m'embrassait, comme ça, devant tout le monde. Je ne répliquais pas, le laissant faire, jouant le jeu pour fermer le clapet de Tom. J'entendais des exclamations dans me dos. Et voilà, la réputation de Tom en prenait encore un coup ...

"Adieu les frères Kaulitz."

Noah m'avait emmené chez lui, m'entraînant par la main, sous les yeux ébahis de Tom, mais aussi de Bill. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça. Moi non plus, à vrai dire.

Noah m'emmenait dans sa chambre, et se laissait tomber sur le lit, me lâchant enfin. Je restais debout, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, face à lui. On ne s'était pas encore parlé mais j'attendais des explications de sa part. Il soufflait, comme il en avait l'habitude. Je n'y prêtais plus attention depuis longtemps...

"Ouais bon, j'ai peut être été trop loin sur ce coup là. Mais c'était trop tentant..."  
"Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?"  
"Pour fermer la gueule de Tom."

Il avait répondu trop vite pour que ça soit vrai.

"Mais encore ?"

Il ressoufflait. Mon dieu, fait qu'il perde cette mauvaise habitude un jour, ça a le don de m'agacer sérieusement.

"Peut être que j'en avais envie."  
"Peut être ?"

Il relevait les yeux vers moi. Ces yeux vert, pétillant de malice. Dis moi, Noah, dis le moi...

"Ok. J'en avais envie."  
"Très bien."

Je fis un pas, et me laissais tomber à mon tour sur son matelas.

"Très bien ?!"

Bon, j'avais peut être exagéré en sortant une phrase hors sujet. Mais, si, je trouvais ça, Très bien.  
Je ne répondais pas à sa question, il laissait couler.

"Pourquoi tu m'as entraîné chez toi ?"  
"J'en avais envie."

Ok, sauf que là, c'était lourd. Je me retournais vers lui alors qu'il éclatait de rire.

"Ok, me tape pas, c'était pour rire !"  
"Dis moi pourquoi, on verra si je suis clémente."

Il souriait toujours. Bon, je ne faisais pas peur. D'accord, je note.

"Ronnie passe te prendre dans 5 minutes, elle t'emmène faire les boutiques."  
"Pour quoi faire ?!"  
"Samedi, princesse, tu sera la plus belle de toutes les danseuses."

La soirée du lycée !


	7. Prom Night

**Chapter Seven. Prom night.**

Lorsque Véronica klaxonnait dans la rue, je me levais en même temps que Noah. Nous descendions au rez de chaussez et alors que j'ouvrais la porte, il me barrait la route, et la refermait. Je le regardais d'un air interrogateur. Il me prit dans ses bras. Je sentais son coeur battre dans sa poitrine. Chaque pulsation régulière résonnait sur ma peau. Je sentais son souffle, dans mon cou, sa respiration lente. Je sentais sa main, dans mon dos. Cette fois, ce n'était pas lui, mais moi. J'essayais de ne pas relever la tête, de ne pas ceder. Sauf que quand il fit mine de me lacher, mes bras s'enroulèrent autours de sa nuque, et mes lèvres rejoignaient les siennes. Comme ça. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, marquant un temps d'arrêt, le temps de comprendre ce que je venais de faire. Puis sa langue rejoignit la mienne. Il me prenait plus fort dans ses bras, me plaquant contre le mur. Il embrassait bien, le Noah, dis donc. Il en avait, de la technique.  
Notre échange ne durait que quelques secondes. Une minute, tout au plus.

"Pourquoi ?"

Cette question avait franchie ses lèvres alors qu'il avait posé la main sur la poignée de porte. Je lui répondais avec un sourire.

"Parce que j'en avais envie."

"Eh bien, j'aurais jamais pensé, la semaine dernière, en te voyant pour la première fois, que tu ferais autant de ravages !"

Elle souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. J'avais l'impression d'avoir des amis robots qui utilisaient toujours les mêmes programmes...

"Tu m'expliques ?"  
"Tom était furieux."

"J'arrive pas à croire que tu remballes toujours Tom, mais que tu te laisse embrasser par Noah sans rien dire."

Je ne répondais pas. Nous étions sur le chemin du retour, et bientôt, on apercevrait ma maison. Bientôt l'interrogatoire serait fini. Oh, oui. Elle est sympa, Ronnie. Non, vraiment. Mais des fois, j'avais pas envie de parler. Comme là.  
Je fermais les yeux. "Pas trop sexy, la robe." Il va être servit. Non, vraiment, j'avais pas envie de l'écouter. Alors j'ai pris une robe qui m'arrivait mi cuisse, noire, avec un décolleté plongeant, mais surtout un dos nu incroyable jusqu'à la chute de rein. Oui, j'avais osé. Ronnie avait pris quasiment la même, en rouge. Plus court, cependant, le décolleté encore plus plongeant que moi, mais le dos un peu plus recouvert, jusqu'aux omoplates.

"Tu seras la plus sexy de la soirée, ma belle. Avec ça, t'es sûre de bien casser les pieds de Tom."

C'était le but. Même si je ne voulais pas l'avouer. Prouver à Tom que je ne lui appartenais pas. Noah avait déjà fait une partie du travail en m'embrassant devant tout le monde, comme il l'avait fait. Maintenant, c'était à moi de jouer.

La semaine se passait sans encombre. Je voyais Tom qui me guettait de temps à autre. Je le voyais qui me surveillait. Avec Noah, nous nous étions mis d'accord pour faire semblant de sortir ensembles. Ça lui cassait les pieds, à Tom. Et moi, ça me foutait la paix.

"J'espère que tu vas encore plus te donner en spectacle demain."

Nous étions en Anglais spé, et j'étais à côté de Bill. Il écrivait son cours tranquillement, gribouillait des mots par ci, par là, et dessinant en même temps dans les coins de son cahier.

"Me donner en spectacle ?"  
"Que mon frère en ai plein la vue. Il aimerait tellement t'ajouter à sa collection..."  
"Bill, ça va ?"  
"Oui."

Non. Il n'allait pas bien. Ça se voyait comme le nez en plein milieu de la figure. Je n'insistais pas, pourtant. S'il voulait me le dire, il me le dirait.  
La sonnerie retentissait dans les couloirs, annonçant la fin du cours. Bill sortait le premier. Je rangeais mes affaires tranquillement. Et Tom vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, poussant un grand soupir. Je lui lançais un bref regard.

"Et si on arrêtait de se battre, Léna ?"  
"Arrête de me courir après, je verrais ce que je peux faire."  
"Qui te dit que je te cours après ?"

Le revoilà, le Tom que j'avais rencontré chez lui. Bizarrement, il était comme ça uniquement lorsque nous étions seuls, tous les deux.

"Tom, si tu pouvais être aussi sympa devant tes copains, peut être que je te fuirais moins."

Il baissait la tête, alors que je me levais et quittais la salle.

Lorsque, le lendemain soir, Noah sonnait à la porte de la maison, j'étais loin d'être prête. J'avais enfilé ma robe. C'était tout. C'est ma mère qui est allée lui ouvrir. J'entendais ses prochains commentaires d'ici.  
Vite, je m'emparais du fer à lisser, et d'une brosse à cheveux, alors qu'on frappait doucement à la porte de ma chambre.  
Noah entrait, doucement. Il jetait un coup d'oeil partout avant de se tourner vers moi. J'en fut presque soufflé, tellement il était soigné.

"J'avais dit, pas trop sexy."

Il avait l'accent du rire qui pointait dans la voix. Et par dessus tout, ses yeux pétillaient encore de malice. Il s'approchait de moi, me prit le fer des mains, et m'embrassait dans le cou, avant de terminer ce que j'avais commencé.

C'était bizarre, la relation que nous étions en train d'entretenir. On avait eu une discution, là dessus. C'était clairement un jeu, mais tous les deux y prenions plaisir. J'irais même jusqu'à dire que je prenais mon pied à l'embrasser, tous les matins.  
J'étais peut être en manque d'un copain.

"Allez, maquille toi."

Je saisissais mon crayon noir, et m'appliquais à tracer les traits sans dépasser.

"Go."

Il avait démarré sa voiture, et fonçait déjà à toute allure vers le lycée. La soirée devait avoir lieu dans le grand gymnase. Grand, c'est un euphémisme. En vrai, il fait dix fois mon ancien grand gymnase français. C'est dire le nombre de personne que l'on pouvait tasser entre ses quatre murs.  
Lorsque nous arrivions sur place, et qu'il se garait, il y avait pas mal de monde sur le parking. Ronnie était là, avec le cavalier qu'elle s'était dégoté. Un certain Frank, si j'avais bien compris. Noah me prit la main, et nous nous dirigions à quatre vers l'entrée, passant devant ... Tom, et sa cavalière. Mégalol, j'avais envie de dire. Si moi j'étais sexy, elle, elle était vulgaire. Sa robe avait la longueur d'une ceinture. C'est pour dire ... Bon, ok, c'est un peu exagéré, mais pas loin.

Bill était à l'intérieur, avec deux potes à lui, un verre à la main. Les deux garçons ne semblaient pas faire parti du lycée. Ou en tous cas, je ne les avais encore jamais vu.  
Noah ne me demandait même pas la permission, et m'emmenait sur la piste directement, avec un clin d'œil. Au bout de la salle, je voyais Tom rentrer, accompagné de sa dulcinée.

"Faudrait que tu me dises, tu réagis seulement en fonction de Tom ?"  
"Cette fois ci, oui. La prochaine, non."

Je riais.  
Bientôt, il m'emmenait au bar, commandant deux verres d'alcool. Je ne lâchais pas sa main, la serrais même, de temps en temps.  
Au bout de quelques verres, nous retournions sur la piste. Je voyais vaguement Tom rouler un patin à sa catin. C'était vulgaire. Really.  
Le DJ fit en sorte de vider la piste en lançant un slow. Tout le monde fuyais, à part quelques couples. Noah me prit dans ses bras, et fourrait sa tête dans mon cou. J'avais chaud, j'étais bien. Ronnie dansait avec son Frank. Il avait réussi, je ne sais pas comment, à foutre ses mains dans sa robe. Mais ça ne la dérangeais pas.  
Au loin, j'aperçus Vicky, toute seule, un verre à la main. Puis Tom, s'amenant sur la piste avec l'autre. Il se donnait de l'allure, fière, tête haute.  
Mais quelque chose me choquait. C'est peut être en croisant ses yeux et en y voyant quelque chose que je ne connaissais pas. A vrai dire, j'étais trop bien là pour m'en soucier. Je relevais la tête vers Noah, qui en profitait pour m'embrasser. Tendrement. Non, mais, imaginez vous, quoi ... C'était le paradis.

"Eh toi."

C'était Bill. J'étais assise sur un fauteuil, Noah était parti aux toilettes, puis il devait nous ramener à boire. Bill s'assit à côté de moi.

"T'as l'air complétement à côté de tes pompes ..."  
"C'est parce que je le suis."

Remarque très pertinente, vous trouvez aussi ?

"Arrête l'alcool pour ce soir."  
"Pourquoi ?"  
"Tu vas finir par faire une bêtise. Comme Tom, en ce moment même, d'ailleurs."  
"Oh, mais lâchez moi, avec votre Tom."

Silence.

"Il fait quoi ?"  
"Va aux toilettes, tu verras bien."

Il se levait, et me plantait là, comme ça. Aux toilettes ... J'avais beau être à côté de mes pompes, aux toilettes signifiait encore NOAH. Et TOM. Mondieu.


	8. Fight &

**Chapter Eight. Fight and ...**

Furie. Je me dirigeais, telle une furie, vers les toilettes. De un, je maudissais Bill. Parce qu'il laissait faire son frère. De deux, Tom allait se prendre une patate, s'il touchait un seul cheveux de Noah. De trois ...  
J'ouvrais la porte. Tout le monde était en train de danser, personnes alentours. J'entendais des voix masculines, cependant.

"C'est sérieux ?"  
"Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?"  
"Je me posais juste la question."  
"J'y répondrais pas, Tom. Lâche là, depuis qu'elle est arrivé, t'es à fond dessus. Tu veux la mettre dans ton pieu, tout le monde le sais. Mais tu crois vraiment qu'elle se laisserait faire ?"

J'entendais des pas qui se rapprochait de moi. J'entrais dans la première cabine, me dissimulant des regards, et vit passer Noah, seul.  
J'entendais un raclement de gorge.

"Je sais que t'es là, Léna."

Ok. J'ai du pas être discrète. Je sortais de la cabine, et m'avançais vers Tom. Il était appuyé sur le lavabo, la tête entre les mains.

"T'es malade ?"  
"T'es bourrée."  
"Non."  
"Si."  
"Légèrement ..."

Il relevait la tête, et me regardait dans les yeux à travers le miroir.

"Explique moi, Tom. Je comprend pas."

Il cillait.

"Ya rien à comprendre, je comprend pas moi même."  
"Bien sûr que si."

Il fronçait les sourcils.

"Bien sûr que non."  
"Tom. Comment tu peux être si sympa avec moi quand on est tout seul, et si prétentieux devant tes potes ? T'as ta fierté devant les copains, et ta putain de réputation qui te tiens à cœur ?"  
"Arrête avec ça."  
"On se connait pas, Tom. Et depuis le début, on joue au chat et à la souris. Mais j'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi."

Il ne répondait pas.

"Dis moi."  
"Quoi ?"  
"Pourquoi tu t'es assis à ma table, le premier jour ?"

Il relevait la tête, souriait, et haussait les épaules.

"Bah, dis moi !"  
"Pour quoi faire ?"  
"Pour que j'arrête de t'en vouloir."  
"Oh, tu m'en veux ?"

Je levais les yeux au ciel, et croisais les bras sur ma poitrine.

"Nan pèche, cette robe..."  
"TOM."

Il pouffait de rire. L'idiot.

"Je déconne pas. Tu vas me répondre."  
"Sinon ?"

Il s'était levé, et se tenait face à moi, tout sourire.

"Tom, sérieusement. C'est carrément hors sujet, mais tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ton frère."

Ouais. J'allais pas avoir de réponse. Donc lui non plus. Mieux valait lui claquer une vérité bien flippante, pour pouvoir s'échapper ensuite.

"Pourquoi c'est pas toi qui va le voir ? Il veut pas me parler."  
"Pourquoi ?"  
"Bah, va lui demander."

J'aimais notre relation, avec Tom. Quand on était que tous les deux. Parce que devant tout le lycée, il était vraiment con. Mais je l'aimais bien, notre coureur de jupons national.

"Léna ?"  
"Oui, Tom ?"

Il s'était ré-appuyé sur le lavabo, face au miroir.

"Si tu devais me décrire, tu dirais quoi ?"

Je croisais son regard dans le reflet.

"Je dirais un mec bien, quand on est seul. Mais con au lycée."  
"Et tu me considères comme quoi ?"  
"Je sais pas, Tom."

Il sourit. Tristement.

"Tom."  
"Léna ?"  
"Qu'est ce qui va pas ?"

Il riait. Pas à gorge déployée. Un petit rire, sans sourire.

"T'es bourrée, Léna."  
"Et alors ?"  
"Demain, t'auras tout oublié de notre conversation."  
"Je crois pas, non."

Il soutenait mon regard.

"J'en ai marre, Léna. Marre."

Je me laissais glisser par terre, rassemblant mes jambes sous mes fesses.

"Ça me bouffe."  
"Quoi donc ?"  
"J'arrête."  
"Quoi ?"  
"J'irai voir ailleurs, ça changera peut être."  
"Tom."

Il se retournait, et se laissait tomber, face à moi.

"Tout à l'heure, tu voulais pas que je parle de ta réputation. C'est ça, qui va pas ?"  
"Qu'est ce que t'as entendu sur moi, Léna ?"

Je haussais les épaules.

"Je crois que Ronnie m'a dit, mot pour mot, que t'étais le Dieu du lycée, et qu'on ne te refusait rien."

Je souriait en disant le mot Dieu. Je trouvais ça comique. Il souriait aussi, mais pas de la même manière.

"C'est vrai, en fait. T'as un air de ressemblance avec Zeus."

Il m'envoyait un regard noir, avant que j'éclate de rire.

"Ronnie ... Elle parle en connaissance de cause."  
"Pardon ?"

Tom rejetait la tête en arrière.

"On est sortis ensembles, quand elle est arrivée au lycée, l'année dernière."

J'étais choquée. Limite. Je sais pas. Peut être que j'étais trop à côté de la plaque pour assimiler les choses.

"Tom ?"  
"Oui ?"  
"Tu me diras jamais, hein ?"  
"Si. Mais pas ce soir."  
"D'accord."

Je me relevais. Sans problèmes, bizarrement. Tom restait par terre. Je me dirigeais vers la sortie, et me retournais une dernière fois.

"Merci, Tom."

Il levait les yeux vers moi, en un signe interrogateur.

"J'ai apprécié de parler avec toi, ce soir. Vraiment."


	9. After

**Chapter Nine. After.**

J'avais mal à la tête. Nous étions dans une voiture, Noah, Ronnie, Bill, Tom et moi, ensembles. Mais, je n'avais pas compris pourquoi. Ni comment. C'était un gars blond qui conduisait. Je ne le connaissais pas. Ou du moins, je ne me souvenais pas de l'avoir déjà vu, mais on m'avait assez répété ce soir que j'étais carrément bourrée, donc je savais plus trop.

"Noah, il se passe quoi ?"

Soupir de mon voisin de gauche, Noah, levage de yeux au ciel de mon voisin de droite, Tom.

"On te l'a déjà dit dix fois, Léna, disais la voix de Tom."  
"On nous a piqué la voiture. Gustav nous ramène chez les Kaulitz pour la nuit, on verra demain."

On me l'avait déjà dit, ça ? Aucun souvenir. Non, vraiment.

"C'est qui, Gustav ?"  
"Putain, Léna, ta gueule."

Noah éclatait de rire devant le Tom exaspéré.

Lorsque nous débarquions dans LA demeure, ça allait un peu mieux. Je voyais et j'entendais tout. Je marchais à peu près droit. Bon, ok, Noah me tenait la main. Mais quand même. Tom marchait le plus loin possible de moi. Bill et Ronnie marchaient de front, sans rien dire. Enfin, Gustav apparemment fermait la marche funèbre.

Lorsque nous rentions dans le grand hall d'entrée, déjà, tout le monde rentrait dedans. Enfin, je veux dire, on tenait tous debout dans la pièce. Alors que c'est sensé être un hall quoi ... Enfin.

Tom et Bill nous montrait les chambres d'amis. Chacun en avait une. Cependant, je demandais à Noah de dormir avec moi. Et cela parut suspect à Tom.

"Évidement, qu'il dort avec toi, vous sortez ensembles ..."

Gloups. Ah oui, ça me dit vaguement quelque chose, cette histoire.

Lorsque j'ouvrais les yeux, le lendemain, je mettais quelques secondes à me souvenir d'où j'étais. De un, parce que j'avais mal à la tête. De deux, parce que la pièce m'était inconnue. De trois, parce que j'étais dans les bras d'un gars, et que je voyais pas sa tête. Je réfléchissais à plein méninge quand je me rendis compte tout bêtement que c'était Noah, et que je n'avais aucun soucis à me faire. Ensuite, je tentais de me dégager de ses bras, et sortais des couvertures. Réalisant que j'avais un long t shirt XXL qui ne m'appartenait pas, mais qui m'étais vaguement familié, je sortais de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Et me retrouvais devant ... qui sortait d'une chambre, lui aussi.

"Remise d'hier soir ?"  
"Oui, je crois. J'ai un peu mal à la tête, mais ça va."  
"Tu te souviens de toute ta soirée ?"  
"L'essentiel, je crois."

Il sourit. Merde, j'avais oublié son nom. Une deuxième porte sur la droite s'ouvrait. Lui non plus, je ne me souvenais pas de son nom. Oh là là. Déjà, j'avais une vague idée de comment on était rentré. Et surtout, je savais où on était.

"Café ?"  
"Oui, s'il te plaît."

Le blond sortie alors trois tasses, le sucre, et le lait. L'autre, le châtain clair aux longs cheveux, sortait des petits cuillères. Non, sérieux, vous savez qui s'est, ces deux mecs, vous ? Sans dèc' ? Ah.  
Monologue Off. C'est les effets de l'alcool, je crois ...

"T'étais bien arrangée, hier. J'ai cru que Tom allait péter un câble ..."

Tom. Ça confirme ce que je pensais. On est chez les Kaulitz.

"Comment ça, péter un câble ?"  
"Bah, il était un peu furax."  
"Pourquoi ?"

Ils échangèrent un regard tout les deux. Le gars aux longs cheveux sourit. Ils ne me répondraient pas. Cool.

"Au fait, quelqu'un a vue Ronnie ?"  
"Elle était dans la chambre voisine à la mienne."  
"Non. C'était moi, disait cheveux longs."  
"Hm. J'ai ma petite idée."  
"Avec Tom ? lançais-je."

Le blond avalait de travers, et cheveux longs lui tapait dans le dos.

"Le jour où tu verras Ronnie ré-approcher Tom, il pleuvra des poules, lâchait longs cheveux."  
"Pourquoi ?"  
"T'es pas au courant ?"  
"Bah, ils sont sortis ensembles l'année dernière, ouais, répondis-je."  
"Ouais. Et elle l'a plaqué."

Je stoppais mon mouvement. Attention, Scoop, Tom s'était fait plaqué ! Ahah.

"Et donc, elle est où, là ?"  
"T'as pas compris ?"

Au même instant, la porte s'ouvrait et Noah prenait place à côté de moi, l'air fatigué. Il se tournait vers moi.

"Ca va mieux ?"  
"Quoi, mais pourquoi vous me posez tous cette question ce matin ?"  
"Bah, t'étais arrangée, hier ..."

Je réfléchissais. Et l'affolement me gagnait peu à peu. Qu'est ce que j'avais fait, exactement ? Le dernier souvenir de la fête remonte à ma sortie des toilettes. Et ensuite ?  
La voiture. Mais entre les deux ?

Je m'étais éclipsée de la cuisine, laissant les trois mecs ensembles. Je n'avais pas très envie de me rendre ridicule de nouveau, en fait. J'étais montée dans la chambre où j'avais dormi, et j'ouvrais les volets. Puis je décidais de passer par la salle de bain, histoire de me rafraichir un peu la tête et les idées.  
Lorsque je sortais dans le couloir, je regardais autours de moi. A gauche, la chambre d'où était sorti le blond. A droite, celle de cheveux longs. En face, trois portes. Je m'avançais vers la porte de gauche, et plaçais mon oreille contre le battant ... pour entendre de gros ronflements. Hm. Je passais à la porte d'à côté, qui n'était pas fermée à clef. Bonne pioche. Je m'enfermais dedans.

Vingt minutes plus tard, je ressortais toute fraîche, et les idées un peu plus en place. Lorsque je fus sur le palier, je remarquais d'abord que la chambre d'où j'avais entendu les ronflements avait la porte grand ouverte et semblait vide. Reconnaissant les fringues étalées par terre, je reconnu la chambre de Bill.  
Je fis quelques pas sur le palier avant d'apercevoir la dernière chambre, que je n'avais pas approché. Je me doutais que c'était celle de Tom. La porte n'était pas fermée, mais pas tout à fait ouverte. Elle était contre, juste assez pour qu'on puisse voir que la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, mais pas assez pour savoir si quelqu'un y était à l'intérieur.  
Je tournais la tête, résistant à l'envie d'aller voir, et descendais les escaliers. Je trouvais mes deux inconnus dans le salon, devant une partie de Mario Kart. Noah était dehors, au téléphone. J'entrais dans la cuisine, qui d'un seul coup, fut plongée dans le silence le plus gênant que je n'avais jamais senti. Souriant, je m'asseyais à côté de Véronica, puis me servit un verre de jus d'orange.

"Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?"

Aucun sous entendus ! Croyez moi, pour une fois ... Mais je crois qu'eux, ils en voyaient un très, très gros.

"Euh... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Vous avez vu un mort, ou quoi ?"

Je tentais de rattraper le coup, façon : Je sais ce que vous avez fait, mais je dis rien.

"Tr...Très bien. Et toi, Léna ?"

Véronica avait décidé de me répondre, faisant semblant de rien. Bill, lui, avait tout simplement décidé de plonger ses yeux dans son bol de chocolat.  
Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'éclater de rire en me levant.

"Ah. Vous inquiétez pas, les gosses. J'espère juste que Tom sera le seul à ne pas être au courant ..."  
"QUOI ?"

Bill avait réagis au quart de tour.

"Quand tu dis, sera le seul ... Qui d'autre est au courant ?"  
"Les deux ... bidules qui jouent à Mario Kart. Noah. Et moi."

Bah, oui. Je ne me souvenais toujours pas de leur prénom, alors ... Bidules, ça leur va bien, non ?

"Et Tom ?"  
"Bah, si t'es encore là, c'est qu'il t'a pas encore défoncé, donc c'est qu'il n'est pas au courant."

Je quittais la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres. Véronica s'était quand même bien foutue de moi, quand elle ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle était l'une des ex de Tom. J'étais satisfaite de mon discours.

"Lééééééénaaaaaaaaaaa..."

Je me stoppais. La voix venait du salon, et même disons de cheveux longs, qui s'était mit à bailler en même temps.

"Oui ?"  
"Ya moyen que t'aille réveiller Tom ?"  
"T'as qu'à y aller, puisque tu veux absolument le voir."  
"Ouais, sauf que ... c'est pas avec moi qu'il aura envie de parler de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir."  
"Il s'est passé quoi hier soir ?"

La question avait fusé. Je n'avais pas pu me retenir. Mon manque d'information me perturbait. Cheveux longs fronçait les sourcils, l'air surpris.

"Ok, je vais réveiller Tom."

Ouais. Je n'avais pas tellement envie qu'il se mette à réfléchir sur ce qui n'allait pas dans ma tête.  
Je montais donc les escaliers, et m'arrêtais devant la porte de Tom. Prenant une grande respiration, je poussais la porte, et rentrais dans sa chambre.


	10. Truth

**Chapter Ten. Truth.**

Un mois. Cela faisait un mois que j'avais rompu le contact avec tout le monde. J'avais séché pas mal de cours depuis. Je n'avais pas recroisé Tom depuis que j'étais sortie de sa chambre, ébranlée. Je n'avais pas reparlé à Ronnie, du fait qu'elle ai couché avec Bill, ou non. Je n'ai pas reparlé aux inconnus, qui s'avéraient être Gustav pour le blond, et Georg pour les cheveux longs. Je n'avais plus adressé la parole, ni à Bill, ni à Tom. J'évitais de décrocher à leurs appels téléphoniques, et encore plus aux appels masqués.  
Ronnie était passé plusieurs fois à la maison. J'avais toujours demandé à ma mère de répondre que j'étais absente.  
Ma mère. Je crois qu'elle ne captait même pas que je n'allais pas en cours. Et ça m'affolait. Ou bien, elle le captait, mais elle s'en tapait. Et c'était encore plus affolant que ça.

Aujourd'hui, elle était partie à Berlin. J'avais la maison pour moi toute seule, vu que mon père était en voyage d'affaire pour une semaine. Lorsque je me levais, et m'installais dans le canapé devant la télé, j'avais le pressentiment qu'il allait se passer quelque chose aujourd'hui. [AHAH]  
Non, mais vraiment ! Et ... ça me stressait. J'avais une boule dans le ventre, qui me tordais l'estomac. Je partais dans la cuisine, cherchant un truc à manger pour me calmer. En vain. De un, parce que ma mère avait oublié de faire les courses DONC le frigo était vide. De deux, parce que je n'avais absolument pas faim.

Je me replantais devant la télé, me morfondant sur mon sors jusqu'à ce que mon portable résonne dans ma chambre. Je sursautais, d'abord. Puis montais en catastrophe, et décrochais après avoir vu que c'était Noah.

"Tu te caches toujours ?"

Je ne répondais pas à cette question, me contentant de souffler bruyamment en redescendant les escaliers.

"Fait pas ta morue. Ça fait un mois, Léna. Il s'en ai passé, des choses, depuis. Et ya eu aucun scandale."  
"C'est pas le lycée, que j'évite."  
"Menteuse."  
"Tu le sais très bien."  
"Viens en cours, alors."

Je soupirais, et m'asseyais dans le canapé.

"Non."  
"Pourquoi ?"

Je levais les yeux au ciel. J'allais répondre quand j'entendis une voiture remonter l'allée menant à ma maison. Je me levais, jusqu'à la fenêtre, et regardais à travers le rideau. Une grosse voiture grise, type 4x4. Oh, vous savez, les voitures et moi ...

"Rappelles moi plus tard."  
"Hein qu..."

Raccroché au nez. Je me planquais derrière le mur, après avoir vu qui était descendu de voiture. Je l'avais dit. Je l'avais dit, bordel, que il se passerait un truc, aujourd'hui.  
On sonnait. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sursauter, et mon cœur se mis à battre à cent à l'heure.

"Léna, je sais que tu es là."

Il frappait à la porte. Contre ma volonté, je me rapprochais doucement du hall.  
Il frappa deux coups plus fort.

"Léna. Tu vas m'ouvrir, et maintenant. C'est pas dans mes habitudes de hurler devant une porte, ou même de hurler tout court. Mais là, tu vas m'entendre !"

Je poussais un soupir, alors qu'il se remettait à taper et ...  
Fut très, très surpris lorsque j'ouvrais la porte. Son poing restait en l'air, les traits de son visage crispés, concentrés, tendus. Son expression se radoucie lorsqu'il me vit. Il baissait le bras, et je m'effaçais pour le laisser rentrer.

J'allais directement dans le salon, me jetant littéralement dans le canapé. J'étais devenue une sale gosse, depuis un mois. Et la maison s'était transformée en porcherie, limite. Ma mère ne disait rien, comme si elle ne voyait rien. En même temps, en rentrant à vingt deux heures, et en repartant à sept heure du matin ...

Il s'était assis dans le fauteuil, à côté de moi. L'air un peu plus calme, un peu plus détendu. Presque rassuré.  
Nous passions une heure, ainsi, tous les deux, à contempler la télé sans vraiment y prêter attention, tous les deux plongés dans nos pensées. A dix huit heures, cependant, alors que la vieille horloge de grand mère dans la salle à manger grinçait, il se redressait. Ce qui m'incitait, bien sûr, à m'asseoir.

"Léna ... "  
"Non, écoute. Si j'ai décidé de sécher les cours, ce n'est pas votre problème."  
"C'est pas pour les cours, que je viens te voir. Enfin, pas vraiment."

Le silence se réinstallait, en partie parce que je ne voulais pas répondre, et lui demander "Pour quoi, alors ?"

"Léna, il faut que t'arrêtes de faire ta gamine, maintenant. Tu peux pas te terrer chez toi jusqu'à la fin de ta vie."  
"Justement..."  
"STOP !"

Je sursautais. Il avait crié, alors qu'on parlait bien gentiment jusque là.

"Commence par me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, après que Georg t'ai demandé de rejoindre Tom dans sa chambre."

Je détournais les yeux. J'avais l'impression que c'était hier ...

_Je montais donc les escaliers, et m'arrêtais devant la porte de Tom. Prenant une grande respiration, je poussais la porte, et rentrais dans sa chambre plongée dans le noir total. "T'as enfin compris qu'il fallait que tu viennes."_

_Je ne sursautais pas. Sa voix provenait d'en face de moi. Je poussais la porte du bout des doigts, et elle se referma. J'avançais droit devant moi, mes yeux s'habituant un peu au noir. Lorsque je butais contre quelque chose de dur, je tatais de la main, et m'assis sur le lit de Tom. Je le sentis se redresser, à côté de moi, puis se relaisser tomber, à plat dos, les yeux fixés au plafond._

_"Tu n'as rien à me dire ?"_

_Sa question me troublait légèrement, surtout parce que je ne comprenais pas._

_"Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Tom."_  
_"T'es sérieuse, là ?"_

_Un vent de panique soufflait dans sa gorge. Je soufflais, un peu exaspérée. Par lui, mais surtout par moi. Je finis par le rejoindre, allongée sur le lit._

_"Il s'est passé quoi de si grave, hier, Tom ? Je ne me souviens que de notre discution dans les toilettes, puis de quand on était dans la voiture, où tu m'as lâché un très gentil Ta Gueule."_  
_"Léna, t'as oublié les trois quart de la soirée, et les trois quart de nos conneries ? T'as oublié les trois quart de ce que t'as dit, ou balancé, et les trois quart des mecs avec qui t'as dansé ?"_  
_"J'ai dansé avec autant de mecs ?"_  
_"Non. C'était une blague. Très mauvaise. Putain, mais Léna, comment tu veux que je t'en veuille, si tu ne te souviens même pas !"_  
_"Pourquoi tu devrais m'en vouloir, Tom ?"_  
_"Pour ce que tu as fait. Et ce que tu as dit, surtout."_  
_"Et ... Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?"_

"Faut-il vraiment que je te raconte la soirée ?"  
"Oui."  
"Pourquoi ?"  
"C'est important."

Je soupirais, et analysais la situation. J'avais eu une réaction bête, et immature en m'enfermant chez moi. Je le sais bien.

"Tom m'a dit ... qu'après qu'on soit sortis des toilettes, j'ai continué de boire comme un trou. Je me suis donnée en spectacle. Puis Tom a voulu danser avec moi, et j'ai accepté. On s'est embrassé, devant tout le monde. Sauf que, je crois, que je n'avais pas conscience de ce que je faisais. Noah est arrivé, et il m'a arraché à l'étreinte de Tom. Ils se sont battu devant tout le monde. Et puis, j'ai dit des choses pas très agréables à Tom, je crois que je l'ai traité de tous les noms, et j'ai sans doute du le gifler. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit. Je lui ai dit qu'il était une traînée, qu'il s'amusait avec les filles de la même façon qu'on utilise des lingettes, une fois souillée, à la poubelle. J'ai du dire quelque chose du genre, t'as plaqué Vicky pour la seule raison qu'elle a pas voulue te faire une gâterie. Y avait plein de fille autours, et ses potes."

_"Si je suis une traînée, comme tu dis, comment tu te considères, après m'avoir embrassé ?" _

_Il semblait furieux. Pire, même. Hors de lui. Je voyais sa lèvre trembler, ses yeux exorbités. Il s'avançait vers moi, près à se jeter sur moi en fonction de la réponse que je donnerais. Mais, je n'avais pas peur. Je me sentais bien._

_"Certainement pas comme toutes ces filles qui sont à tes pieds. Plutôt comme quelqu'un qui vient de t'ouvrir les yeux, en te montrant qui tu es, et non pas celui que tu crois être. T'es pas un Dieu, Tom."_

_Il m'avait giflé. J'entendais des cris de surprise dans l'assemblée, devenue silencieuse._

_"Je ne me suis jamais pris pour un dieu. Toi, en revanche, tu crois que t'es au dessus de tout le monde."_  
_"Jamais pris pour un dieu ? Tu te fous de moi ?! Regarde autours de toi, toutes les filles qui attendent leur tour pour que tu leur dise : Viens dans mon lit ce soir. Regarde, Tom, la moitié des filles de cette salle n'attendent que ton consentement. Regarde bien. Juste parce que tu t'es mis à sortir avec plein de filles du lycée, toutes plus connes les unes que les autres, et que tu les as lâchés juste après."_

_Il m'avait re giflée. Noah n'agissait pas. En vrai, il était retenu par des potes colosses de Tom, le conquérant._

"J'ai du encore balancer des millions de truc. Tom ne m'a pas tout dit. Paraît que c'était pire à voir, et à supporter. Véronica est intervenue. Elle s'est interposée entre Tom et moi, disant que j'étais bourrée, et qu'il fallait pas s'énerver contre moi ce soir là. Tom a littéralement pété un câble, et l'a poussé. Je me souviens qu'elle soit tombé par terre. Georg est arrivé à ce moment là. Il a vu Ronnie par terre, puis il s'est avancé sur Tom et moi, qui étions toujours en train de se disputer. Personne ne voulait nous arrêter."

_"Mais c'est toi, la traînée ! Paraît que t'es avec Noah, mais tu me cherches depuis le début !"  
"Je t'ai jamais cherché, Tom. Jamais ! Ça a toujours été toi qui me courrait après."  
"Menteuse !"  
"C'est toi, le menteur Tom. Souviens toi de ce que je t'ai dis, toi et ta fierté. Mais bordel, Tom, tu te prends pour qui, là ?"  
"Et toi, tu te prends pour qui, s'il te plaît ? Tu t'insinues comme ça dans ma vie, dans mon lycée. Tu crois savoir des choses, alors que ce n'est même pas le quart du demi du tiers de la vérité !"  
"Ah oui ?"_

_Georg s'interposait entre nous, levant les mains, en criant un STOP qui retentissait dans toute la salle._

_"Maintenant, ça suffit. Tom, j'ai dit STOP bordel ! On arrête les conneries, on arrête de se balancer des trucs qu'on regrettera demain..."_  
_"Oh, tu peux toujours courir, demain, je ne regretterais rien. Tom est un salop, fallait bien que quelqu'un le dise un jour puisqu'elles sont toutes aveugles, et les mecs sont trop faibles pour se mesurer aux colosses."_

_Je vis Tom tenter de se jeter sur moi, arrêté par Georg._

_"LENA J'AI DIT CA SUFFIT ! Maintenant, vous sortez TOUS LES DEUX, et TOUT DE SUITE !"_

_Il entrainait Tom par le tee shirt. Ce dernier se débattait furieusement. Noah fut lâché, et il aida Ronnie a se relever. Puis il m'entrainait de force jusque dehors, où Tom laissait exploser sa rage._

_"TOM ! Bordel, elle est bourrée. Merde, tu devrais le savoir ! Et puis, tu l'aurais pas cherché, ça ne serais jamais arrivé."_  
_"Moi ? MOI je l'ai cherché ELLE ? Mais c'est du délire !"_  
_"C'est pas du délire, nous savons tous les deux que c'est la vérité."_  
_"J'ai jamais dit que je lui courrais après ! Justement, c'est la seule fille sur laquelle j'aurais jamais aucune prise, tu crois que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte ? Tu crois vraiment que je suis con, au point de draguer une fille qui en a rien à foutre de moi ?"_

_Je levais les yeux au ciel en entendant cette réplique._

_"Bah, en même temps ..."_  
_"Léna tait toi, je parle avec Tom. Noah, ramène la à la voiture, et rentrez."_

_Noah acquiesçait, et m'entraînait, avec Ronnie, toujours de force, vers le parking, alors que j'insultais toujours Tom. L'alcool ... ? Entre autre._

"On est arrivé sur le parking, et Noah s'est brusquement arrêté. Du coup, je lui ai rentré dedans, et j'ai arrêté de gueuler. On s'est rendu compte que la voiture avait disparue. Noah était paniqué, à mort. Il a quand même finit par se calmer, grace à Ronnie. On est retournés auprès des gars, et ils ont convenu d'un marché, alors que Tom et moi on se regardait férocement droit dans les yeux. Ensuite, t'es arrivé, et Georg est reparti de son côté. Tu connais la suite. Je me suis endormie dans la voiture, et j'ai perdu la moitié de ses souvenirs ..."

Gustav soupirait, en me regardant droit dans les yeux à son tour.

"Voilà la vérité que j'attendais. Mais tu crois que ça justifie le fait que tu te sois emmurée ici, pendant un mois ?"  
"Eh, oublie pas que j'ai traité toutes les filles de Connes, et tous les mecs de faible. Et Tom..."  
"Ça n'a aucune importance, ça. Si tu savais ... J'ai entendu Bill dire que depuis la fête, la vie au lycée était plus simple, et Tom avait même du mal à avoir une fille pour lui ... A tel point qu'il sort maintenant depuis deux semaines avec une fille qu'il a rencontré au terrain de foot, je crois ..."  
"Je m'en fiche, de ça. De Tom. Évite de me parler de ses relations amoureuses déchues, parce que j'en ai totalement rien à foutre."  
"Je crois pas, non."

Je lui envoyais un regard perçant, et il éclatait de rire.

"C'est pas notre problème d'aujourd'hui, en tout cas, rajoutait-il, un sourire dans les yeux."


	11. Come back &more

**Chapter Eleven. Come back, &more.**

La vie au lycée avait changé en pas mal de point, en effet. Lorsque, du lundi, je me plantais devant la façade, je remarquais le changement de saison. Depuis quelques jours, en effet, le printemps s'était confortablement installé. Fini la pluie. Les élèves du lycée s'étaient débarrassé des manteaux trop épais, et des vêtements trop chauds contre des vestes légères, et des tee shirt manches courtes.  
Les changements suivant furent aussi que notre professeur d'histoire était tombé dans les escaliers, et qu'actuellement, aucun remplaçant n'était prévu. Je remarquais aussi que notre professeur d'Allemand que j'avais croisé dans les couloirs avait un peu grossie du ventre. Un peu était un euphémisme, je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle soit enceinte.  
Et enfin, dernier changement, j'étais à peu près débarrassée de Tom. Lorsqu'il m'avait vu pointer le bout de mon nez en classe de mathématiques, le matin, il avait tiré une gueule jusque par terre en baissant la tête sur son cahier. Bill avait relevé les yeux, et avait sourit chaleureusement à ma vue. Ronnie me regardait, surprise, avant de détourner la tête. A mon avis, elle était très fâchée de ne pas avoir réussi à me voir chez moi. Je repérais Vicky et ses copines dans les premiers rangs. Vicky m'adressait un sourire timide. Les autres, que des regards noirs. Noah était malade. Il m'avait envoyé un message du matin, après avoir appris que je revenais en cours.  
J'allais donc au fond de la salle, et m'installais toute seule.

"Eh bien, nous avons aujourd'hui l'honneur d'être en présence de mademoiselle Léna Gauthier Morin."

Léna Gauthier aurait suffit.

"Puis je vous poser la question "Que faites vous ici ?" Vous n'avez pas mieux à faire, aujourd'hui ?"  
"Excusez moi de ma réponse, monsieur, mais si j'ai été absente pendant un mois, c'est que j'avais une raison. D'ordre médicale, de plus. Vous pouvez toujours aller demander une confirmation ainsi qu'une photocopie du certificat médical délivré par le médecin qui est chez Mr le CPE."

Et vlam. Dans le ... lulu. Je suis restée polie, et sage. Et oui, effectivement, j'avais un certificat. Bon, surtout parce que le voisin était un très bon ami de mon père, mais ça, personne n'est obligé de le savoir.

"Et que justifie une absence aussi longue d'un mois ?"  
"Et que justifie le fait que vous me posiez des questions aussi personnelle ?"  
"Dehors. Immédiatement."

Ok. Ça, c'était fait. Je remballais mes affaires que j'avais à peine sortie, et pris la porte directement sans me retourner. Elle claquait derrière moi. Génial, comme premier cours, non ? J'ai même pas tenu cinq minutes. Je l'avais dit, que depuis un mois, j'étais devenue une sale gosse.  
Je sortais dehors, la cour étant inondée de soleil, puis me posais dans l'herbe, pendant une heure, un livre à la main.

"Jolie entrée. Jolie sortie. Tu perds pas le nord."

Cette voix avait résonné dans le silence total. Et je savais à qui elle appartenait. Je relevais la tête vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres, et fut contente de voir qu'en s'asseyant, il souriait aussi.

"Ça fait du bien, de te revoir, Léna. Faut dire, même si on a partagé que deux semaines de cours ensembles, elles étaient mieux que le mois que je viens de passer."  
"Tu dis des bêtises, Bill."  
"Non, je suis sérieux ! Tom est devenu insupportable. Noah et Véronica ne font que s'engueuler. Les filles de la classe ne courent plus après Tom, ou du moins, la plupart. Les 'amis' de Tom l'ont laissé tombé comme une vieille chaussette, à part Mark, qui vient régulièrement à la maison. Et moi, j'me suis retrouvé tout seul, comme un con, au milieu de tout ça."  
"T'avais qu'à aller avec Ronnie et Noah."  
"Humpf."

Je tournais la tête vers lui.

"Tu parles. Noah, ça va. Il est sympa. Ronnie, elle m'adresse même plus un regard."  
"Pourquoi ?"

Il haussait les épaules. Bon, la vie avait vraiment changé, ici, alors.

"Mademoiselle Léna Gauthier Morin !"

Je sursautais. Bill éclatait de rire.

"Oh, je t'en pris, imite pas cette vieille crapule."  
"Désolé, c'était trop tentant. On lui a fait la misère, après que tu sois partie. Tu sais qu'on était quasiment tous content de te retrouver. T'as fait la révolution du lycée à la fête, personne n'a oublié. D'ailleurs, je crois même que tu as récolté quelques fans qui ont suivit le mouvement, taguant les murs à la bombe pour insulter Tom, ou créant des affiches. Le mieux, ça a quand même été les tee shirts, ya deux semaines. T'aurais vu la tête de Tom ..."  
"Pourquoi ils font ça ?"

Bill me lança un regard profond, pas rieur du tout.

"On pensait tous que c'était à cause de Tom que tu venais pas. Et Tom le pense aussi. Il culpabilise à mort mais, en même temps, je suis pas sûr qu'il soit content de te voir."  
"Rassure toi, j'aurais préféré rester chez moi encore longtemps, mais je pouvais pas. Et puis, c'est pas lui qui va commander ma vie, non plus ..."  
"Alors, c'est vrai ? Tu ne venais pas, à cause de lui ?"  
"Pas seulement. A cause de ce que j'avais balancé sur tout le monde."

Bill rit, d'un petit rire timide qui vous sert le cœur de joie quand vous l'entendez.

"Oh, si tu savais ... Allez viens, on va être en retard en cours, maintenant. C'est malin, de se faire exclure une deuxième fois en deux heures ..."

Quand il se relevait, j'apercevais un immense sourire sur ses lèvres.

La journée se passait tranquillement. Je passais le reste des cours aux côtés de Bill, riant la plupart du temps en l'entendant critiquer nos professeurs d'une manière pire que blasée, mais aussi son frère lorsque ce dernier fut interrogé sur son cours qu'il n'avait pas appris, et lorsqu'il du venir au tableau.

Lorsque je quittais le lycée, après cette dure journée de reprise, je croisais Tom, Bill et Gustav, ce dernier venant chercher les jumeaux à la sortie.  
La voiture grise s'arrêtait à ma hauteur, et Gustav baissait la vitre, un grand sourire aux lèvres, contrairement à son voisin qui, exaspéré, détournait la tête de l'autre côté.

"Alors, on est de retour, la belle ?"

En réponse, je souriais, et acquiesçais.

"Je te raccompagne ?"  
"Ça va aller Gus', je vais prendre le bus, comme d'habitude."  
"J'insiste."

Ok. Comme tu veux, si tu veux semer encore plus la zizanie entre Tom et moi, pas de problème. Je rejoignais Bill à l'arrière, qui avait un énorme sourire aux lèvres en voyant la tête de Tom. Il me fit un clin d'œil complice, auquel je ne répondais que par un sourire.

Le trajet se déroulait en silence, pour ma part. Gustav et Bill parlait avec animation, Tom répondait de temps en temps. Le conducteur, ainsi que mon voisin, semblaient ravis de la situation. Et ça m'exaspérait, autant que Tom.  
Lorsque Gustav s'engageait dans l'allée familiale, je vis Tom se redresser. Je lançais un regard par la fenêtre, et vis deux voitures qui m'étaient légèrement familières, sans plus. Gustav se garait.

"Merci Gus', tu m'as fait gagner du temps !"  
"Pas de quoi, la belle."

Je souriais. Ça faisait deux fois qu'il m'appelait 'La belle' aujourd'hui. J'allais finir par le croire vraiment.  
La porte de chez moi s'ouvrit, et laissait apparaître un garçon, grand, plutôt bien habillé, jean plutôt large déchiré au bas, grosses vans aux pieds. Tee shirt simple recouvert d'une chemise ouverte.

"Oh putain."

Je m'exclamais, rompant le silence qui s'était installé dans la voiture.

"A demain les gars."

J'en oubliais même d'ignorer Tom. Je claquais la portière, et me dirigeais en courant vers mon visiteur, qui m'ouvrait large ses bras. Je m'y jetais complètement dedans.

"Gabyyyyyy !"

Je l'entendais sourire à mon oreille. En même temps, j'entendais Gustav démarrer, et je serrais Gabriel dans mes bras, alors que la voiture repartait en marche arrière.

"Alors, comment tu vas, cousine ?"


	12. Smile

**Chapter Twelve. Smile.**

Gabriel, mon cousin, était en vacances. Je ne me plaignais pas, j'avais eu un mois de pause, sans trop en avoir besoin. Les deux voitures garées devant la maison appartenaient à ses parents Judith et Louis, ainsi qu'à Oncle Rodrigue, qui venait d'Espagne. Ils passaient tous les quatre deux semaines à la maison. Et Gaby partageait ma chambre, avec notre plus grande joie.  
Gaby, c'est un peu le frère que j'ai jamais eu. Avec lui, j'ai passé toute mon enfance, ainsi que mon adolescence. Jamais l'un sans l'autre. Il avait déménagé un an avant que nous, nous partions pour l'Allemagne. En gros, ça faisait deux ans que je ne l'avais pas vu, et ça faisait vraiment du bien de trouver un repère familiale ici.

"C'était qui, les gars qui t'ont raccompagné ?"

Il avait un vague sourire aux lèvres, comme s'il pensait que mon copain était parmi eux.

"Un con, et deux bon potes."  
"T'es sûre ?"

Il éclatait de rire en reculant, prévoyant déjà de se prendre une tape sur le bras. Je souriais en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Plus que certaine, si tu savais."

La nuit que l'on passait ensemble ressemblait étrangement à une de nos ancienne nuit, il y a longtemps. Il partageait mon lit, ça ne me gênait pas. C'était mon cousin, rien de sexuel entre nous.

"T'as un copain ?"  
"Non. T'as une copine ?"  
"Y'en a combien qui te courent après ?"

Je soufflais, et cette fois, il se l'a pris vraiment, cette tape dans le ventre. Il riait.

"Non, mais j'imagine bien que tu dois pas en laissait indifférent plus d'un. Et pour te répondre, non, je n'ai pas de copine."  
"Et y en a combien, qui te courent après ?"  
"Oh, beaucoup, si tu savais."

Nous éclations de rire, dans le silence de la maison. J'entendais tapper dans le mur, et nous nous cachions dans les draps, encore plus mort de rire. Il était trois heures du matin, et nous venions de réveiller oncle Rodrigue, qui était fatigué de son voyage.

"Allez, dormons, t'as cours demain."  
"Mais..."  
"Chut."

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut dur. J'apercevais, dans le miroir, déjà, l'ombre des cernes sous mes yeux. Je pris mon déjeuné en catastrophe, parce que j'étais en retard. Après ça, je m'aperçus que j'avais loupé mon bus, alors que je n'avais même pas encore quitté la maison.  
Oncle Louis sorti du salon, le programme télé à la main.

"T'as l'air paniqué, Léna."  
"Bonjour."  
"Ah oui, bonjour, excuse moi. Vous avez passé une bonne nuit, avec Gaby ? Je vous ai entendu rire jusqu'à trois heures du matin ..."

Je ne répondais pas, chaussant mes chaussures à la va vite.

"Ah, ma petite Léna. Ce que tu as changé. Allez, arrête de te stresser, je vais te conduire."

Lorsque j'arrivais devant le lycée dans une voiture française, avec une plaque minéralogique française, je voyais les élèves se retourner sur notre passage. Tom était appuyé contre la grille, une cigarette à la main, intrigué lui aussi par la voiture. Bah quoi, elle a quoi de différente ? Bill était à côté de lui.  
Je demandais à oncle Louis de me déposer un peu plus loin, mais assez près de façon que tout le monde sache que c'était moi.

"Je viens te prendre à quelle heure, cet aprèm' ?"

Je tournais la tête vers lui, la portière déjà ouverte.

"Je termine à quinze heures."  
"Très bien, on sera là."

Je sortais, un sourire aux lèvres, et claquait la porte. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur moi, y compris celui de Tom. Le meilleur fut que Bill s'approchait de moi, ignorant tout le monde. Je décidais de faire comme lui, et m'avançais en ne faisant attention à personne.

"Rassures moi en me disant que le gars, hier, est ton copain."  
"Mauvaise pioche. Mais t'es pas obligé de dire que c'est mon cousin."  
"Oh, je peux faire croire que ce gars est ton copain ?"

Ok, génial. J'avais vraiment une vie de merde, ici. D'abord Noah, puis maintenant Gaby. Ouais, si vous voulez, les gens ...

"Génial."

Bill semblait ravi. Comme tu veux mon gars.  
Cette journée aussi, ce passait sans encombres. Tom m'évitait. M'ignorait, même, et ça m'arrangeait. Enfin, plusieurs personnes que je ne connaissais que de vue vinrent me parler, me disant qu'ils étaient content de me revoir ici.

A midi, je mangeais avec Bill, lorsque plusieurs garçons et filles arrivèrent bruyamment. Bill éclatait de rire, ainsi que plusieurs personnes autours. Je l'interrogeais du regard.

"Regarde leur tee shirt ! "

Tom est un Con, Léna au pouvoir. C'est ce que disait le tee shirt. Je souriais, légèrement gênée. Ils s'installèrent à deux tables de nous. Je me levais et m'approchais d'eux, une légère idée derrière la tête. Bill ne posait pas de questions, peut être qu'il se doutait de quelque chose.

"Eps, les gens."

J'attirais leur attention. Ils me lancèrent des grands sourires, et des signes de la main.

"Dite, vos tee shirts ..."  
"Oh, ils te dérangent ?"

C'était une fille blonde qui avait parlé. Elle avait l'air gênée.

"Non, pas du tout. Mais ... Ya moyen que vous m'en filiez un ?"

Le dernier cours, le professeur était en retard. Bill aussi. J'étais appuyée contre le mur, pas loin de Ronnie, qui hésitait à venir de voir, et pas loin de Tom, qui, accompagné de Mark, détaillait une fille dans le couloir. Bill arrivait, essoufflé. Voyant son frère pas loin, il fit une moue bizarre.

"Oh fait, Léna, t'as une mine horrible aujourd'hui. T'as du faire la fête, cette nuit. J'espère au moins que vos retrouvailles étaient réussies."

Vas y, enfonce moi encore plus, copain. Tom et Mark se turent, ainsi que la moitié de la classe. J'attrapais Bill et lui foutait un léger coup de poing dans le ventre. Il levait les yeux au ciel, en même temps que le prof arrivait, en s'excusant d'être en retard.

Le cours se déroulait tranquillement. Bill me faisait rire, comme toute la journée. Il prenait plaisir à me redonner le sourire. C'était plaisant. Je devais vraiment lui avoir manqué...

Lorsque nous quittions le bâtiment, Je vis Tom nous suivre de loin, et je passais devant Ronnie sans lui adresser la parole. Il y avait pas mal de monde devant le lycée, surtout parce que nous avions été lâché en retard, pour combler le temps perdu au début du cours.

"Ah ah."

Ça, c'était Bill. Il avait lâché ça, alors que rien de drôle n'avait été dit depuis la sortie du cours. Je relevais la tête, et suivait la direction de son regard. Je voyais la voiture de Gustav, grise, les fenêtres ouvertes. Il attendait patiemment au volant. Et une autre voiture juste devant lui, blanche, française. Appuyé négligemment sur la portière arrière, Gaby.  
Bill s'avançait avec moi vers mon cousin, qui me souriait en me prenant dans ses bras, puis il serrait la main de Bill, alors que Tom montait à l'avant de la voiture de Gustav, nous lançant des regards intrigués.

"C'est lui, ton copain ?"

Gabriel avait parlé en français. Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre, et attaquait en Allemand.

"Gaby, je te présente Bill. Bill, mon cousin ..."  
"Enchanté, mec."  
"De même, Gaby."

Gustav klaxonnait. Je me tournais vers lui, il me fit signe de venir. Je laissais Bill et Gaby rire ensembles aux conneries de Bill, et m'avançait vers la portière de mon blond préféré.

"Salut la belle."  
"Salut Gus'."  
"Eh ben, il en a, de la chance, le gars."  
"Oh, tu crois ?"

Il me fit un clin d'œil. A mon avis, il était très bien au courant que Gabriel n'était pas mon copain.

"Léna, on doit partir, ya Rodrigue qui s'est perdu en ville ..."

Oncle Louis avait baissé la vitre pour parler avec Gaby, qui avait crié en Allemand cette phrase très stupide. Je levais les yeux au ciel, m'excusant auprès des garçons avec un "Les espagnols comprennent rien à l'allemand."

"Je croyais que t'étais française ?!"  
"Oui. Mais mon oncle Rodrigue, non."

Je m'engouffrais dans la voiture après avoir fait signe à Gus', puis avoir fait la bise à Bill. Go to Hambourg.

Oncle Rodrigue s'était perdu près du parc. Je sortais de la voiture, et allait le retrouver. Il était assis sur un banc, l'air un peu paumé.

"T'as fait comment, pour arriver jusqu'ici ?"

Il sursautait.

"Léna, tu m'as fait peur ! C'est ton père qui m'a déposé ce midi. Et je me suis baladé en ville, jusqu'à ce que je me perde, comme un con."  
"Comme si."

Je levais les yeux au ciel, et prenait sa main, le relevant. Lorsque je tournais la tête vers la voiture, j'aperçus Georg, au téléphone, qui me faisait de grand signe.

"Aah attend, ya Léna, je lui dis bonjour. Salut toi !"

Il me fit la bise, en grimaçant parce que -Tom ?- lui criait dans les oreilles.

"Eh, calme, mon pote, je comprend rien à ce que tu dis. Laisse moi deux secondes. Eh, comment tu vas ? Bien remise ?"  
"Très bien, merci. T'as qui, au téléphone ?"  
"Tom."  
"Dis lui que je l'emmerde. Profond."

Il me fit un clin d'œil, et j'emmenais oncle Rodrigue avec moi jusqu'à la voiture. Go to home.


	13. Good Trip

**Chapter Thirteen. Good Trip.**

Les deux semaines avec Gaby passèrent à une allure folle ... autant que nos nuits blanches. J'arrivais tous les matins en cours, une gueule jusque pars terre, un mal de crâne incroyable. Un jour, Tom, dans le couloir, me gratifiait d'un :

"Il doit drôlement être bon au pieu pour que te sois autant fatiguée tous les matins."

J'avais répliqué.

"Tu fais attention à moi, Tom ? Je croyais que tu m'ignorais ..."

Et j'avais tourné les talons, le plantant une nouvelle fois dans le couloir. Il ne m'avait plus adressé la parole.

Le dernier jour, on fit un grand repas à la maison. Gaby et moi faisions une bataille de pain, nous faisant engueuler par ma tendre mère. Mon père ne voulait pas quitter ses frères, et passait sa soirée avec eux. Ma mère restait avec Judith. Personne n'avait envie de se quitter.  
La nuit, Gaby et moi la passions à parler, une nouvelle fois. Il avait appris ma nouvelle vie ici, le nom de mes potes, l'histoire avec Tom. Il connaissait même Noah, qui n'était toujours pas rentré.  
Bill était venu, le week end dernier, passer le samedi après midi avec nous. Il en profitait pour rajouter que Tom était d'une humeur exécrable depuis quelques temps, en lançant un regard amusé à Gaby.

Le dimanche matin, à sept heures, tout le monde était réveillé dans la maison. Les bagages étaient empilées dans le hall, et nous étions dans la salle à manger, en train de partager notre dernier repas ensemble. Gaby était morose, il tournait la cuillère dans sa tasse de chocolat machinalement. Je n'étais pas dans un meilleur état que lui. Enfin, oncle Louis se levait, et la cuillère de Gaby résonna dans la pièce.  
Ils quittèrent tous la maison à regrets. A présent, je pouvais me plonger totalement dans la déprime. Mon frère m'avait quitté, et il ne reviendrait pas de si tôt.

J'allais me recoucher, me replongeant dans l'odeur de Gabriel si familière, incrustée dans les draps. Je m'endormais bien vite, jusqu'à ce que, à dix heures vingt, ma mère débarque dans ma chambre, le téléphone à la main.

"Mhja ?"  
"C'est Bill. Houu, c'est pas la forme, on dirait."  
"C'est pas que tu me réveilles ..."  
"Je croyais que tu te levais tôt tous les jours !"  
"J'étais debout. Je me suis recouchée."  
"Ça te dit pas de passer à la maison pour te remonter le moral ?"  
"Et voir la gueule de Tom ? Non mais t'as rêvé ou quoi ?"  
"Bah, tu le verras pas. Il est ... occupé."  
"Hm."

A quatorze heures trente, j'étais devant la demeure Kaulitzienne. J'aimais bien ce mot, pas vous ? C'est Bill qui m'ouvrait la porte, un sourire aux lèvres.  
On croisait Tom, dans la cuisine, vaguement interressé par le fond d'un paquet de chips. Il levait la tête quand nous passions, et fut surpris de me trouver chez lui. Mais il ne dit rien.

L'après midi se passait en douceur, nous nous étions posés devant un film d'extraterrestres bizarres, occillant entre le rose flash et le vert algue, dans la chambre de Bill. Tom était venu au moins deux fois demander des broutilles à son frère.

"Ca, c'est parce qu'il veut savoir ce qu'on fait."

Je haussais les épaules. Un martien de grattait la tête d'un air ahurie, fixant la caméra d'un drôle d'oeil.

"Léna, et si vous faisiez la paix ?"

Je lui lançais un regard perçant, et décidais de ne plus lui adresser la parole jusqu'à la fin du film.

Le lendemain, nous avions une surprise. Deux, en fait.  
La première était que notre professeur d'histoire au pied cassé avait été remplacé par une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année, que j'avais l'impression de connaitre.  
La deuxième surprise, c'était son discours.

"Eh bien, bonjour à tous. Je me présente, Mme Lefevre. Je suis votre nouvelle professeur d'histoire géographie. Avant de continuer plus loin, j'aimerais vous dire que le programme qui a été fait jusqu'ici m'est totalement inconnu. Donc nous allons repartir sur de bonnes bases, les miennes. Et pour cela, je vais vous faire part d'un projet. Bien que je ne connaisse aucun élève de cette classe, je suis persuadée que si vous voulez vraiment, vous pouvez."

Je sais. Mme Lefevre. C'était ma prof d'histoire, l'année dernière.

"Je vous présente le projet en plusieurs étapes. Nous allons étudier la France, et ses différentes périodes en cours. Puis, pendant une semaine, nous allons effectuer un voyage à Paris, dans des familles d'accueil."

Un grand brouhaha s'élevait dans toute la pièce. Personnellement, j'étais un peu surprise. Jamais elle n'aurait fait ça en France. Elle nous expliquait un peu le déroulement du voyage, le prix à payer, et distribuait les formulaires d'inscription. Elle s'arrêtait devant ma table, haussant un sourcil.

"Léna ? Léna Gauthier ?"  
"Oui, madame Lefevre. Enchantée de vous revoir."

Elle sourit, amusée. Je l'ai toujours bien aimé, cette prof. Vraiment. C'était ma préférée. Bref.  
Le reste du cours se passait tranquillement. Le voyage avait lieu dans deux semaines. Et toute la classe en parlait.

La semaine se passait tranquillement jusqu'au vendredi. Les prof nous lâchaient un peu la bride, et ne nous donnait que les leçons à revoir. Noah était revenu dans la semaine, et avait pris la place de Bill sans explications. Bill était légèrement vexé de la conduite de Noah, donc j'avais eu du mal à m'expliquer avec lui.

"Il est jaloux."  
"Non."

Noah souriait, levant les yeux au ciel.

"Bien sûr que si."  
"Noah, t'étais pas là quand je suis revenu. C'est le seul pour qui je me levais tous les matins et me rendais en cours. Bill est mon ami, je ne te permet pas de dire des choses pareil, alors que tu débarques et tu t'imposes comme ça, sans préambule."  
"Oh, ça va, te fâches pas."

Lui aussi, il finit par se vexer. J'étais d'une humeur de chien, aujourd'hui. Notamment parce que Tom, le grand Tom, m'avait fait chié à la cantine, après un silence radio de près de deux semaines. Bill n'avait fait aucun commentaire. D'ailleurs, il ne m'avait pas adressé la parole de la journée.

Surprise, quand Noah et moi quittions le bâtiment, la voiture de Gustav était garée devant les grilles, comme tous les soirs. Sauf que les jumeaux attendaient devant, bras croisés. Georg sortait du côté passager lorsque j'approchais, Noah collé à mes basques.

"Salut !"  
"Léna, je te laisse, mon père est là bas. On se voit plus tard ..."

Depuis qu'on avait volé la voiture, puis retrouvé dans un très sale état, Noah n'était plus autorisé à conduire. Ainsi, le matin même, il m'avait appris que son père viendrait tous les soirs le chercher.

"On le fait fuir ?"  
"C'est simplement qu'il s'est senti dominé par toi, Georg. Pas comme ce matin, avec Bill."

Je fusillais Tom du regard, alors que Georg nous regardait tour à tour.

"Ok. Léna, monte, on te raccompagne."  
"Ah ouais, alors nous, on a pas le droit de monter, mais elle là, vous la raccompagnez tous les deux ? Non mais j'hallucine !"  
"Tom, ta gueule. Viens, on rentre."

Bill avait fait taire Tom. Peut être qu'il savait que si je répondais, ça n'allait pas être triste. Il commençait vraiment à me connaître, et c'est avec un pincement au cœur que je le voyais, accompagné de son frère, se diriger vers l'arrêt de bus.

"Paraît que les ravages sont de plus en plus violent."

Nous étions arrêté à un feu rouge. Gustav souriait au volant, et Georg était carrément retourné vers moi.

"Qu'est ce que tu appelles des ravages ?"  
"Oh, non, laisse tomber, Georg a pas sa langue dans sa poche. Tu fais quoi, ce week end, Léna ?"  
"Hm. Rien, pourquoi ?"  
"Ça te dit de passer chez moi ? J'organise une petite soirée."  
"Ça va pas être possible."

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Il me prenait pour une idiote ? Moi, me retrouver dans une soirée, chez lui, avec Tom et Bill comme invité ? T'hallucines, mon gars.

"T'as mieux à faire ?"  
"Non, elle veut pas voir les jumeaux."

Georg avait répondu à ma place. Le feu passait au vert, et Gustav appuyait sur l'accélérateur.

"On s'en bat, des jumeaux. De toutes façons, c'est pas leur fête. Tom te fera pas chier, il sera avec Cass'. Puis Bill, y aura Andy, et plein de pote. Pas de soucis."  
"C'est qui, Andy ?"  
"Andréas. Son meilleur ami, répondait-il."  
"Et celui de Tom, accessoirement, ajoutait Georg."  
"Accessoirement."

J'avais finalement accepté l'invitation. Au moins, je ne serais pas obligée d'aller chez Noah, que j'avais eu du mal à supporter toute la journée.

Lorsque Gustav me déposait chez moi, je trouvais la maison vide, et un mot sur la table.

"Coucou chérie, je ne rentre que dimanche soir, très tard. Excuse moi d'avance, le boulot, tu comprends."

En dessous, il y avait une liste de ce que je pouvais faire, et ne pas faire. Mais oui maman ! Ainsi qu'une phrase m'expliquant que mon père n'allait peut être pas rentrer avant ... on ne savait quand.  
J'étais surprise. Depuis le départ de la famille, mes parents passaient le moins de temps chez nous, et ensembles. Les rares fois où ils étaient là tous les deux, la soirée partait en cacahuète, et les insultes volaient bas.  
Je sursautais lorsqu'on sonnait à la porte. J'allais ouvrir, surprise.

"Je...voulais te voir."

Je la laissais rentrer, puis, comme la dernière fois avec Gustav, nous nous installions dans le salon, sans la télé.

"Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas parlé, toutes les deux, hein ..."

Elle semblait un peu gênée d'être là.

"Excuse moi, Ronnie. De pas avoir voulu te voir. Je sais que ça partait d'une bonne intention, mais j'avais envie de voir personne."  
"Je comprend."

Silence. Je soupirais.

"Je t'en veux pas."

J'haussais les épaules, et attaquais. Gentiment.

"Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais sortie avec Tom."

Elle me fixait droit dans les yeux, surprise.

"Ça n'avait aucune importance."  
"Pour moi, si."

Elle haussait les épaules, et soupirait à son tour.

"On est pas sortie ensembles longtemps. Mais paraît que je suis celle avec qui il a tenu le plus de temps. Un mois. Ça a duré un mois. Je suis incapable de te dire si c'était bien, ou non. Au bout d'un moment, j'en ai eu marre des ragots, alors, je l'ai plaqué. Il l'a mal prit, normal. Et on n'en a plus jamais reparlé."

Je restais silencieuse. Je n'avais pas demandé d'explication. En tous cas, pas explicitement. Mais elle m'avait fourni plus que ce dont j'avais besoin.

"Cessons de parler de Tom. Ça me soule, d'entendre parler de lui à longueur de journée."  
"Oh, oui, il y a meilleur sujet. Alors comme ça, y paraît que t'as un copain français qui répond au nom de Gabriel ?"

Elle souriait, gentiment. Je faisais de même.

"Non, ça c'est Bill qui a raconté ça pour casser les pieds de son frère. So, on doit pas en parler non plus ! "

Je riais, un peu. Elle aussi.

"En parlant de Bill..."

Elle cessait de rire immédiatement.

"Il se passe quelque chose, entre vous ?"

Ma question avait de l'intérêt. Pour moi. Parce que depuis la soirée qui était partie en vrille, ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé, et Bill le vivait mal.

"Non."

Ca réponse était trop brusque à mon goût.

"Pourquoi tu ne lui adresses plus la parole, alors ?"

Elle me lançait un regard de chien battu.

"A cause de Tom."

Je la dévisageais.

"Ouais. Il a apprit ce qu'il s'était passé. Enfin, Bill a pas su lui cacher, en fait. Du coup, Tom est venu me voir, et il m'a dit que de toute façon, ce qui comptait pour moi, c'était de me les faire tous les deux. Et que Bill était tombé dans mon piège."  
"Bill attend que tu lui parles. Pourquoi tu lui a rien dit ?"  
"Parce que j'avais rien à dire."  
"C'est vrai, ce que Tom a dit ?"

Elle ne répondit pas de suite, laissant quelques secondes s'écouler.

"Non."  
"Tu ressens quelque chose pour Bill ?"  
"Je ne sais pas."

Elle m'avait répondu en toute honnêteté, j'en étais sûre. Et j'avais posé la question gentiment.

"Dis moi, Léna."  
"Oui ?"  
"En vrai, tu es célibataire ?"  
"Oui."  
"Et ... T'as déjà ... ?"  
"Non."

Question claire, réponse claire. Elle acquiesçait, tranquillement.

"C'était qui, ton premier ?"

Elle prit sa respiration, me jeta un léger coup d'œil.

"Noah."

J'acquiesçais à mon tour, sans être trop surprise.

"Mais ... je sais pas si tu sais. On a fait notre première fois ensembles, et on a rompu juste après. Parce que, il s'est dirigé vers un autre type de relation."

Je ne savais pas comment prendre cette remarque.

"Je suis pas bien sûre de te suivre."  
"C'est pas à moi de te le dire, je crois. M'enfin, si tu peux faire comme si tu ne savais rien ... Noah est homosexuel."


	14. Gustav's Party

**Chapter fourteen. Gustav's Party.**

Ronnie était restée dormir à la maison. Nous avions parlé toute la nuit, et je m'étais permise, avec la permission de Gustav, de l'inviter à la fête. Elle avait accepté avec joie.  
On avait donc parlé toute la nuit, de Gustav, qu'elle connaissait de vue, mais qu'elle aimait plutôt bien. Puis de Noah, et de ses expériences. Je lui parlais de Gaby, et elle riait lorsque je lui rapportais la discution avec Bill, de faire croire à tout le monde que c'était mon copain.  
Elle me posait des question sur la France, car elle était du voyage. Je lui racontais Paris, les champs Élysée, la tour Eiffel, le métro, et les habitants. Je lui racontais ma vie, là bas.  
Mes parents avaient accepté que j'y aille, avec la condition de ramener une boîte de chocolat à tante Judith. J'avais rit.

Ronnie s'absentait dans l'après midi.

"Je te ramène de quoi te saper ce soir, ma belle."

J'avais passé deux heures toute seule, devant la télé. J'avais reçu un sms de Bill, disant que ce soir, c'était pas la peine de venir le voir. Je soufflais, exaspérée, et lui répondais.

"C'est pas à moi que tu dois en vouloir. Et puis, j'ai parlé avec Ronnie. Mais ok, tu veux pas que je te parle, pas de problème. De toutes façons, c'est toi qui viendra à moi ! :D"

Il n'avait pas répondu, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il le fasse. Il devait se travailler les méninges à fond, et ça m'amusait.

Ronnie revint aux alentours de dix sept heures trente, les bras chargés de sac.

"Je savais pas quoi choisir ..."

Elle déballait toutes ses robes de soirée devant moi, me les posant chacune leur tour sur les épaules, et faisant trois tas. Un : Oui, un : A voir, et un : Non, certainement pas.  
Au bout de trois quart d'heure, elle avait enfin fait son choix, et je n'avais pas eu le droit de dire un mot. Je me retrouvais habillée d'une robe qui arrivait mi cuisse, noire avec des voiles opaques qui tombaient de-ci de-là. J'aimais bien.

C'est Georg qui, a vingt heures, vint nous prendre dans sa mercedes. Il klaxonnait, et j'ouvrais la porte. En effet, Ronnie et moi avions de l'avance, et nous nous étions posées dans le hall de la maison.

"Voilà les plus belles de la soirée !"

C'était la façon de Georg de nous saluer, avec un énorme sourire. La route jusqu'à chez Gustav se fit courte, et en musique : Georg avait branché l'autoradio à fond, et une ambiance de fête s'était installé entre nous trois. Lorsqu'il se garait devant la maison de notre blond fétiche, nous entendions déjà de la musique par dessus celle de Georg. Il y avait du monde. Presque autant d'à la fête du lycée, sauf qu'aucun n'était à notre lycée. Ou en tous cas, je n'en connaissais pas beaucoup.

La première personne que j'apercevais en entrant dans la maison, c'était Bill, debout sur une table, un verre à la main, se déhanchant comme un taré sur la musique, beaucoup trop forte. Gustav vint ensuite nous accueillir, nous apportant des coupes de champagne.

"Ce soir, je vous donne l'autorisation de boire !"

Hm. Genre, on va l'attendre, ton autorisation, Gus'.  
Quoi que, il aurait mieux valu pour moi de ne pas m'autoriser, vu comment ça a terminé la dernière fois. Enfin, Gustav prenait le risque, ne me mettant pas à l'écart. C'était une preuve de confiance, et je lui en fut reconnaissante. Ronnie me prenait par la main, m'entraînant vers le buffet. Ma coupe à la main, je détaillais les gens aux alentours. Tous des jeunes entre seize et vingt cinq ans, de différents univers et styles vestimentaires. Ronnie s'arrêtait près des minis sandwiches, et en prenait un. Je m'arrêtais à mon tour, et faisais de même.

"Bill est déjà bourré."

Ronnie avait froncé les sourcils.

"Il a une peine de cœur, faut pas lui en vouloir. Et puis, il se retrouve encore seul en classe depuis que Noah est revenu."

Elle acquiesçait, sans rien ajouter.

"Hep, les filles. Buvez pas trop maintenant, la soirée ne fait que commencer."

En effet, la soirée ne faisait que commencer. C'est pour ça qu'à vingt deux heures, alors que Tom et sa copine, dans un coin, entamaient les préliminaires publiquement, nous étions toujours sobres, ou presque. Nous devions le rester. Pour le moment. C'était plutôt même marrant, de voir tout le monde pété, et dire des conneries. Bon, pas chez certains, et encore moins chez Bill, qui était totalement raide. Tellement qu'il avait été obligé de sortir de la maison. Là, je crois qu'il était étendu dans la pelouse, à contempler les étoiles en leur donnant des noms de filles assez comique. Mais passons. Ronnie et moi regardions les gens évoluer après chaque gorgée d'alcool absorbée.  
Puis un gars un peu bizarre s'approchait de nous, et s'asseyait à côté de Ronnie, lui mettant sa main sur la cuisse. Gustav, près du bar, observait la scène : c'était un des rares non pété de la soirée. Le gars, moche comme un pou et pardonnez moi l'expression, remontait légèrement sa main vers le bassin de Ronnie. D'un mouvement, elle lui dégageait la main en sifflant. Le gars continue de sourire, sans se rendre compte qu'il est ridicule. Je jette un coup d'œil à Gustav, qui est soudain occupé par une fille qui lui tape la discussion. Ok, on pourra pas compter sur lui. Soudain, le gars prend Ronnie par la main, et la lève vers lui pour l'embrasser. Elle le repousse violemment, et je me lève à mon tour. Je prend la main de Ronnie, et la tire vers moi, empêchant l'alcoolo de la retirer vers lui. Et là, Ronnie se tourne vers moi, lâche un "Désolée", et m'embrasse. Comme ça. Je la laisse faire, écoutant les réactions aux alentours. C'est la deuxième fois depuis que je suis en Allemagne, qu'on m'embrasse pour faire croire aux autres qu'on sort avec moi. Non mais ça m'est jamais arrivé en France, quoi !  
Ronnie rompt notre baiser, et je me tourne vers le gars, carrément ivre. Je sais pas comment j'ai réussi, mais j'y suis arrivée, et mon poing s'en souviendra encore longtemps, sans doute. Tout ce que je sais, ce que j'ai vu et entendu, c'est que quand mon poing cogna contre le nez de cet imbécile, tout le monde arrêtait de parler et de crier. Tom relevait même la tête du décolleté de sa 'copine', et Gustav s'avançait vers nous, mi contrarié, mi amusé.

"Ça, c'est pour avoir dragué ma copine."

Georg arrivait à son tour. Remake de la dernière fois, sauf que je suis pas bourrée du tout. Je souris, même. Georg chope le gars par le col, et l'entraîne en dehors de la maison.

"J'ai pas bu, Gus'."  
"Je sais, la belle."

La soirée continuait. Ronnie et moi commencions à boire, un peu. En gros, dans la fête de Gustav, il n'y avait que cinq personnes qui n'étaient pas totalement HS. Gustav lui même, Georg, Tom, Ronnie et moi. Pour le reste, ça se passe de commentaires. Certains étaient éparpillés dans la cuisine, par terre. D'autres se roulaient, dans la salle de bain. Il se passait des choses bizarres, aussi, dans la baignoire. Enfin, aux alentours de minuit, alors que Ronnie était aux toilettes, ce n'est pas elle qu'on attaquait, mais moi. Je sentais qu'on me prenait par les hanches, et qu'on m'entrainait vers le centre de la pièce.

"Alors comme ça, c'est toi, la petite Léna ?"

Je ne connaissais pas cette voix, et je me retournais vivement vers lui. Il me serrait contre lui, tout de même, dansant au rythme de la musique.

"Et toi, tu es qui ?"

Il sourit, comme si c'était une évidence. Un sourire en coin, et il lâchait le morceau.

"Andréas."

Oh. Alors, c'était lui, le meilleur ami de Bill, et accessoirement celui de Tom ? Ok, très bien.

"On joue à un jeu ? Le premier de nous deux qui fait bouger Tom de son siège en restant ici."

Je sais pas s'il était bourré, ou non. Ce que je savais, c'est que son jeu, je ne pouvais pas y jouer en n'ayant bu que quelques verres. Et je crois qu'il le comprit, puisqu'il choppait une bouteille de vodka sur le plateau d'un gars, et buvait au goulot avant de me le passer. Enfin, il me lâchait, mais je n'allais pas partir, c'était trop tentant.

"Comment tu me connais ?"

J'avalais une gorgée de vodka qui me brulait la gorge.

"J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de toi. Ici, et chez les Kaulitz. Paraît que tu fais du remue ménage."

Je levais les yeux au ciel en souriant. On arrêtait pas de me le dire, ça, aussi. Je sentis Gustav passer près de nous : il serra mon bras, avec un sourire, et un clin d'œil, avant de s'éloigner vers d'autres invités.

"Et paraît que toi, t'es Accessoirement le meilleur ami de Tom."

"Accessoirement ? C'est un bon adjectif, je trouve."

"T'es un jouet ?"

Il pouffait de rire. Je re buvais plusieurs gorgées, cette fois, de vodka.

"T'es l'amie de Bill. Mais pas celle de Tom. Pourquoi ?"

Je lui passais la bouteille, et il s'offrait une rasade.

"Parce que Tom est un con."

La musique changea d'un coup, passant à un truc plus rythmé. Andréas me collait à lui, et commençait une danse collée serrée. Le jeu avait commencé.

"Dis moi, je suis la plus populaire auprès de quel Kaulitz ?"

J'avais posé la question par simple curiosité, voir si c'était Bill qui m'envoyait des éloges en tant qu'ami, ou Tom, qui me dénigrait en tant que serpillère.

"Je ne répondrais pas à cette question complètement idiote."

Nous tournions sur nous même d'un demi tour, et je voyais l'autre côté de la pièce. Bill était réapparu, apparemment calmé. Il était accoudé au bar, l'œil morne. Je croisais son regard, et il me lançait un petit sourire, gentiment. Bon, il ne m'en voulait plus. Je tournais la tête, cherchant Ronnie. Elle était avec Georg, près des fauteuils. Ils discutaient tranquillement, un verre à la main. Derrière eux, Tom avait cessé d'embrasser sa copine, et regardait la foule dansante avec intérêt.

"C'est moi qui vais gagner."

"Tu te crois plus forte que moi, à mon propre jeu ?"

"J'ai un don pour faire sortir Tom de ses gonds, tu verras."

Il sourit, l'air satisfait. Ce n'était pas du jeu, je savais qu'il allait me laisser gagner. Parce que c'est un mec, et qu'il pouvait pas faire de crasse à l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Moi, par contre, c'était une autre histoire. Quelque chose me dit qu'il était au courant de toute ma vie au lycée. Quelque chose.

La musique changeait encore, alors que le peuple dansant se limitait un petit peu. Les gens étaient pour la plupart totalement mort. Dans la pièce, il n'y avait même pas la moitié des invités. Mais cela n'inquiétait pas Gustav, qui avait rejoint Bill, au bar. Ils avaient tout les deux le regard fixé sur moi, un vague sourire aux lèvres. J'avais raison, Bill n'était pas jaloux. Bill était un ami. Noah, par contre ...

Je sentais quelque chose vibrer dans la poche d'Andréas. D'un mouvement fluide, il prit son portable, et me rapprochait de lui, me montrant ainsi le message qu'il venait de recevoir. Il était fier, et son sourire se faisait encore plus authentique qu'au début.

"Arrête tes conneries."

C'était Tom. Je rigolais, moi aussi.

"Tu comptes arrêter le jeu ?"

"Certainement pas. S'il veut m'arrêter, il se bougera le cul."

Nous zigzaguions un peu plus loin, nous rapprochant de la même manière de Ronnie, Georg, Tom et sa copine. D'ailleurs, elle avait quitté son dieu, et se servait un verre de punch au bar, pas loin de Gustav et de Bill, toujours plongé dans notre contemplation. Je détournais la tête, et fixais mon regard dans les yeux d'Andréas. Ça se jouait entre lui et moi. Finalement, je n'étais plus si sûre qu'il veuille me laisser gagner. Il avait glissé sa main un peu plus bas, sur ma chute de rein. J'en profitais pour glisser les miennes sous sa chemise. Il frémissait.

"Tu veux vraiment gagner."

"Je gagne toujours, quand il s'agit d'embêter Tom."

Quelle relation j'avais avec Tom ? Je me posais la question. Qu'est ce qui, au fond, me poussais à le rendre jaloux ? Pourquoi j'avais toujours besoin d'aller plus loin, et de le forcer à sortir de ses gonds ? Peut être qu'au fond, j'étais effectivement attirée par lui ... peut être. Mais pourquoi, lui, il réagissait toujours aussi violemment, s'il disait toujours qu'il en avait rien à battre de moi ? Pourquoi était-il venu me voir, le premier jour ? Avec du recul, je me disais qu'il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir me draguer, ce jour là. Il avait été calme, posé. Je me cherche peut être des excuses.

Nouveau sms.

"Tu vas trop loin, Andréas."

Bill avait rejoint son frère. Gustav avait rejoint Georg et Ronnie. Tous les trois, ils parlaient avec animation et joie. Je les voyais rire aux éclats. Les jumeaux, par contre, ne se ressemblait pas dans l'humeur. L'un était joyeux, le sourire aux lèvres. L'autre semblait avoir fixé son regard sur moi, jalousement. Je détournais la tête.

"Tu penses qu'on va trop loin ?"

"Pas encore. Mais ce que je risque de faire, là, maintenant, va terminer la partie. C'est moi qui ai gagné, Andy."

Je le tirais vers moi, et l'embrassais. Jamais, mais jamais, je n'ai été aussi dévergondée en France. Mon comportement me choque de plus en plus, mais au point où j'en suis ... Depuis que je suis arrivée en Allemagne, j'ai jamais autant embrassé de ma vie. Plein de gens différents, en plus.

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction. Andréas me prit dans ces bras, et prolongeait le baiser. Nous restions comme ça au moins deux minutes, reprenant de temps à autre notre respiration. Il avait glissé ses mains sur mes fesses. J'avais toujours les miennes sous son tee shirt. La seule chose qui nous poussait à rompre l'étreinte, c'était l'énorme bruit de verre cassé qui résonnait dans toute la pièce. La musique s'arrêtait d'un coup, et la voix de Gustav rugit.

"TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS ! Sauf vous, toi, toi, et toi !"

Vous signifiez Ronnie et Georg. Les trois autres 'toi' étaient destiné à Bill, Andy, et moi. Tom avait disparu de la circulation. Bill parlait à Gustav, qui acquiesçait. Puis il sortait de la pièce. Andréas avait un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Je me posais à côté de Ronnie, qui paraissait légèrement sous le choc. Regardant devant moi, je voyais l'énorme vitrine en verre brisé. Ainsi que tout son ancien contenu, des verres de cristal, des assiettes de porcelaine, et d'autres babioles d'une grande valeur. Bill revint en trainant son frère par le bras, et le balançait dans le fauteuil.

"Que ce soit bien clair, Tom. Tu vas me repayer tout ce que tu viens de casser."

"Pas de problème."

Sa voit était neutre. Il lançait un regard méchant à Andréas, qui levait les mains en signe de 'Je n'ai rien fait !'.

"Mais bon dieu, qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Ça va pas, non ?! Ça venait de mes grands parents ! Tu te rends pas compte de ce que tu viens de casser ou quoi ?"

"C'est bon, Gustav, j'ai dit que j'allais repayer."

"Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?"

Silence. Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de serrer les lèvres le plus fort possible.

"Il est jaloux."

Andréas avait parlé avec un éclat de rire dans la voix. Il trouvait sans doute la situation comique.

"Je t'ai dit que t'avais été trop loin. Je sais pas ce qui m'empêche de te démonter la gueule, vraiment."

C'était à mon tour de prendre la parole, parce que au rythme où ça allait, Andréas et Tom allaient encore se balancer des insultes dans les trois heures qui suivront.

"Tom, si ça te dérange que j'embrasse d'autres garçons, pourquoi tu ne me parles pas clairement ? Pourquoi c'est impossible d'avoir une conversation simple, avec toi ? Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien, mais qu'à chaque fois, tu réagis mal ?"

"Tu sais pas m'écouter. Ou bien, tu ne veux pas. Et puis, arrête de tout ramener à toi."

Je levais les yeux au ciel, et me levais, lui faisant face.

"Pardon ? Je te signal que tu étais totalement calme, jusqu'à ce qu'Andréas se mette à danser avec moi. J'hallucine, Tom. Tu dis que t'en a rien à battre de moi, que tu ne me cours pas après. Ok, j'ai compris. Mais pourquoi tu réagis toujours mal à chaque fois que moi, je tente de m'amuser comme toi tu le fais ?"

Il ne répondit pas. Il se levait, et quittait la pièce sans un mot. Le mystère de Tom Kaulitz s'épaississait de plus en plus, et était loin d'être élucidé.

Il était trois heures du matin lorsque nous avions terminé de tout ranger, et nettoyer. Gustav me montrait la chambre dans laquelle j'allais dormir. Georg avait ramené Ronnie, sans même me proposer de me ramener. J'étais un peu vexée. Bill et Tom partageaient la chambre d'à côté. Je les entendais se disputer violemment. Je n'allais pas intervenir, j'avais assez fait de dégâts dans leur vie, je pense. Je plongeais sous les couvertures, et éteignais la lumière. J'allais m'endormir, carrément usée, et fatiguée, lorsque la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit, et se refermait d'un mouvement sec. Les ressorts du matelas s'affaissèrent un peu avec le poids supplémentaire. Je ne disais rien. Absolument rien. Je l'entendais respirer à côté de moi. Je le sentais se tourner sur le côté, tournant son regard vers mon profil. D'un geste doux, il fit courir ses doigts le long de mon bras. Je frissonnais.

"Pourquoi ça peut pas être simple, entre nous, Léna ?"

Je ne répondais pas toute de suite. Je prenais mon temps, essayant de mettre la situation au clair dans ma tête. Puis je me tournais dans la même position que lui, lui faisant face.

"On est partis sur de mauvaises bases."

Il acquiesçait distraitement, et continuait de frôler ma peau du bout ds doigts. C'était agréable.

"Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe, Léna. Vraiment. C'est la première fois que je gère pas la situation avec un fille."

Il fermait les yeux, et respirait profondément. Il avait sa fierté, notre Tom. Quoi qu'on en pense, ça lui en coûtait, de venir me parler dans mon lit.

"Racontes moi, Tom. Racontes moi tout, c'est le seul moyen."

C'était un jeu. Depuis le début. Suis moi je te fuis, Fuis moi je te suis. Vous connaissez, non ? J'avais jamais tenté l'expérience. Aujourd'hui, je savais que ça pouvait faire beaucoup de dégât.

Je secouais la tête. J'avais envie de plonger dans les bras de Tom. En vrai, je connaissais deux Tom. Celui du lycée, fier, hautain, nul. Et celui qui était dans mon lit, doux, agréable, et gentil. Ce Tom là, je crois qu'il m'attirait énormément. Il du le sentir, qu'il se passait quelque chose dans ma tête, puisqu'il arrêtait de m'effleurer, avec un léger sourire d'excuse. J'en profitais pour me couvrir des couvertures, m'entourant avec mes bras, pour éviter un geste que je regretterais demain.

"Poses moi tes questions. J'essayerais d'y répondre le plus sincèrement possible."

"Pourquoi t'es venu me voir, le premier jour ?"

C'était là que tout avait commencé. Le tout premier jour où l'on s'était croisé, où l'on s'était mutuellement jugé, et avions commencé ce jeu sans fin. Je le voyais réfléchir, essayant sans doute de trouver les mots exacts.

"Léna, il faut que tu comprennes une chose. Avant que t'arrive au lycée, j'avais ... une certaine réputation, dont tu as entendu parler. Toutes les filles, vraiment toutes, me connaissait, mais pas forcement pour les bonnes raisons. Puis il y a eu la rumeur comme quoi il allait y avoir une nouvelle élève. Ça a attiré l'attention de pas mal de monde, et tout le monde croyait que tu serais la suivante, sur ma ... liste. Seulement, quand je suis venu te voir, ce n'était pas pour t'ajouter à cette pseudo liste ridicule. Parce que ... je sais pas, mais ... j'en ai marre, de ça. Que toutes les filles se mettent en rang, devant moi. Alors, je voulais venir te parler, histoire de voir si t'étais différentes d'elles. Si avec toi, je pouvais créer une relation amicale, et non pas sexuelle. Sauf que j'ai raté mon coup, et je t'ai vexé."

Ça expliquait pas mal de chose. Les pourquoi Tom était gentil avec moi rien que quand on était en tête à tête. Il y avait bien deux Tom.

"Pourquoi t'as pas essayé de me retenir ?"

"Tu m'aurais cru ?"

Il rigolait amèrement.

"Souviens toi, au soir. J'ai essayé de te parler, et tu m'as planté comme aucune fille ne l'avait fait. C'est là que j'ai senti le changement, que toi, t'étais pas comme toutes les autres filles qui me disent oui, en un seul regard."

Il attendait que je parle. Ou que je lui pose une autre question. Je méditais ses dernières paroles.

"Tom, il se passe quoi, entre nous ? Je veux dire ... tu ressens quelque chose, pour moi ? "

Je le vis froncer les sourcils, en réfléchissant, une nouvelle fois.

"Je ... Je ne sais pas trop."

Silence. C'était toujours à lui de parler, après tout.

"Disons que, la seule chose que je peux ressentir, c'est de la frustration. On se connait pas."

"Et qu'est ce qui l'attire, cette frustration ?"

Il sourit.

"Tu m'évites. Alors, forcement, c'est frustrant."

Je soufflais, me retenant un peu de rire.

"Léna, on est quoi, là, ce soir ?"

"On est deux cons dans un lit, qui essayent de comprendre la relation qu'ils entretiennent."

"Non, mais, je veux dire, on fait la paix ?"

Je le sentais tendu, à côté de moi. Je ne répondais pas tout de suite, encore une fois, et me retournais de l'autre côté, histoire d'être dos à lui. Puis je me rapprochais, me collant contre son torse, et tassant ma tête dans l'oreiller.

"On fait la paix, Tom."


	15. Hello Paris

**Chapter Fifteen. Hello Paris.**

La semaine après la fête de Gustav fut dure. Le lendemain, je me réveillais dans les bras de Tom. Malgré tout, c'était un réveil agréable. Il ne s'était rien passé entre nous, nous avions juste passé la nuit ensemble. La minute d'après, sa copine débarquait dans la chambre en hurlant des insultes à tire larigot. Tom se réveillait en sursaut.

Depuis, calme plat. Lorsqu'on se croisait dans les couloirs, entre les cours, on se souriait vaguement, comme si on était d'ancienne connaissance. En classe, on ne se regardait pas. On ne s'évitait pas, mais on ne traînait pas ensemble. Le traité de paix avait été signé. Pour le moment, en tous cas ... Parce que beaucoup de question restaient sans réponses.

Ainsi, je disais donc que la semaine avait été dure. Oui, parce que Noah me pétait des câble pour rien, Bill était grognon, et Ronnie semblait satisfaite sans qu'on sache pourquoi. Gustav était réapparut dès le mardi, et avait insisté pour me ramener chez moi, une nouvelle fois, accompagné des jumeaux.

La semaine fut dure aussi, puisque mon père était rentré à la maison pour s'engueuler vraiment avec ma mère, et faire sa valise. Vraiment, depuis que ses frères étaient partis, sa vie avait changé. Je n'avais pas vraiment compris ce qu'il se passait, jusqu'à ce que, mercredi matin, en descendant prendre mon petit déjeuné, j'avais trouvé ma mère dans la cuisine, en train de se passer les mains à l'eau, et en larmes. Elle venait de se couper le doigt, après avoir voulu me couper du pain. Ça me terrorisait, de la voir si faible. J'appelais le voisin en urgence. Bah oui, souvenez vous, il est médecin. Puis j'étais une nouvelle fois en retard au lycée. Sauf que cette fois, bonne surprise, lorsque je claquais la porte de chez moi ... Gustav attendait devant, dans sa voiture. Il a du bon, vraiment, ce p'tit gars.

La journée la plus dure fut sans doute le samedi. J'avais terminé les cours la veille, et je devais rattraper mon retard de travail. J'avais peu dormi durant toutes ces nuits, ayant passé la moitié de mes heures à ruminer sur on ne savait quoi. Résultat, je dormais trois heures par nuit, sans bosser, et sans rien faire. Ma valise était vide, tout autant que ma tête. Et nous partions le lendemain.

J'avais terriblement envie de partir, parce que retrouver la France, c'était un projet génial. Mais en même temps, laisser ma mère, toute seule, à la maison, en pleine déprime ...

J'avais finalement réussi à me décider. Ma mère m'avait convaincu que tout irais bien, voilà pourquoi, ce dimanche matin à six heures vingt cinq, Gustav klaxonnait dans l'allée, réveillant tous les voisins. Je levais les yeux au ciel, déjà de mauvaise humeur, et sortais, valise à la main. J'hallucinais, lorsque j'ouvrais le coffre. Déjà trois valises y était entassées, trois énormes valises. Je vérifiais qu'il n'y avait bien que les jumeaux dans cette voiture, pestais une nouvelle fois, et enfonçais ma valise par dessus le tout.

"Alors, tu vas retrouver le pays ? Ça va te faire du bien."

"Hm."

Je regardais par la fenêtre. Bill aussi. Tom somnolait à l'avant, mais entendait tout ce qu'on disait, j'en étais certaine.

"Ça va pas ?"

"Non."

Gustav freinait au feu rouge. Bill tournait la tête vers moi. Tom aussi.

"Rien de grave, c'est bon."

Six heures plus tard, nous étions ... dans les bouchons de ma capitale. Tout le monde pestait. Moi, j'étais plutôt contente de retrouver cette habitude. La seule personne assez conne pour sourire dans ce bus, c'était moi. Parce que je connaissais la France. Je connaissais Paris. Et que ce bouchon, à midi et demi était même plus très normal. Bienvenue en France, les gens.

L'arrivée dans la famille fut plutôt agréable. Surtout parce que je connaissais le quartier, mais encore plus parce que j'étais chez des amis de Gabriel. Son meilleur ami, en fait, Fabien. Et c'était trop le pied. Ce qui l'était un peu moins, c'était d'apprendre que Tom, lui, avait atterrit ... chez Gaby même. Ça, c'était encore un prétexte pour nous prendre la tête.

J'avais à peine défait ma valise lorsque Fabien entrait dans ma chambre.

"Tu viens avec moi jusqu'à chez Gaby ?"

Je prenais une veste légère, et la boite de chocolat sous le bras. Dix minutes plus tard, nous étions arrivé à l'appartement de mon cousin. C'était le grand remue ménage. J'entendais tante Judith gueuler depuis l'escalier après Gaby qui n'avait pas rangé sa chambre. Fabien sonnait. Et c'est oncle Louis qui vint ouvrir.

Il restait un peu sur les fesses, en me voyant comme ça, devant sa porte, avec Fabien. Puis il s'effaçait, sans rien dire, un peu choqué, nous permettant d'entrer. Sans préambule, je le serrais dans mes bras. C'était mon oncle, le frère de mon père, et le père de mon cousin. J'étais heureuse d'être là.

Lorsque je libérais mon étreinte, il me sourit, et me demandait comment ça allait. Je lui répondais que tout allait bien, mais il ne me crut pas.

"Mon père a téléphoné, hein ?"

"Avant hier."

Je laissais la conversation en suspend, parce que tante Judith venait d'entrer dans la pièce, les bras chargés de vêtements sales. Dès qu'elle me vit, elle se stoppait, et lâchait tout pour me prendre dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle me lâchait, Fabien était mort de rire. Allez savoir pourquoi ... Juste, son rire a donc attiré Gaby. Et Tom. Qui lui, fut encore plus surpris que tout le monde de me trouver là. Mais, ça me faisait marrer, il ne parlait pas un seul mot de Français. Gaby se débrouillait avec son pauvre allemand assez pourris, il faut le dire.

"Bhé, te revoilà à Paris, toi !"

"Ouais. De retour, pour te jouer un mauvais tour !"

Il riait, et me prenait dans ses bras. J'en profitais pour le serrer -fort- contre moi, en souriant. C'était étrange, notre relation qui s'était maintenue malgré le temps et la distance.

"Alors, Tom, raconte nous un peu. Paraît que t'as du succès avec les filles, au bahut ?"

Et merde. THE sujet qu'il fallait éviter. Je plongeais mon regard dans l'assiette, serrant les lèvres, et donnant un gros coup de pied méchant à mon voisin qui esquivait en rigolant. Je lui lançais un regard noir. Ça, ça allait mal finir.

"Non, mais, la dernière fois, quand je suis venue en Allemagne, t'étais plutôt très demandé. Alors, je me posais la question."

Je voyais Fabien se retenir d'éclater de rire. Tom ne rigolait pas du tout. Je me demandais s'il comprenait quelque chose au baratin de Gaby, en fait. Il haussait les épaules, et mastiquait un morceau de viande rouge.

"Et toi, Léna ? Ça va ?"

"Hm."

"Non mais, avec les garçons ?"

"Gab', tu me soules là."

Il éclatait de rire.

Nous étions à quatre dans la cuisine de l'appartement de Gaby. Les parents étaient sorti au cinéma, laissant les jeunes entre eux. Tu parles, c'était trop une bonne idée de nous laisser sans adultes pour gérer les conflits. Tom n'appréciait pas la conversation. Moi non plus.

"Gaby, change du sujet, t'es lourds."

"Quoi, mais quoi ? J'ai le droit de poser la question à Tom."

"Change de sujet, S'IL TE PLAIT."

"Nan parce qu'il te tournait autour, alors j'voulais savoir si t'étais tombé dans ses bras ou pas."

Je tapais du poing sur la table. Gaby avait parlé en Allemand. En Allemand !

"Gaby tu vas trop loin !"

"Quoi, tes histoires me concernent plus ? Je suis plus ton meilleur ami, ton cousin ? Mais merde Léna ! Regarde le, un peu, depuis que t'es arrivé, il se sent plus !"

Tom se levait brusquement de table, et se ruait sur Gabriel. J'eus le temps de m'interposer, et c'est moi qui reçu le coup de poing destiné à mon tendre cousin chéri. La respiration coupée, je poussais les trois garçons, et me laissait tomber par terre, pliée en deux. Tom et Gabriel se disputaient, Fabien regardait la scène d'un air intéressé. Et moi ? Tout le monde s'en foutait total. Un vrai désastre, cette première après midi en France.

"ALLO J'EXISTE !"

Tom et Gaby arrêtèrent leurs mouvements en même temps, et se tournèrent vers moi, choqués.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, très, très mécontente. Me relevant doucement, je poussais Gaby qui avait voulu m'aider, et reprenais ma veste. Puis je claquais la porte de l'appartement, laissant les trois mecs fous furieux entre eux.

"Paraît que tu fais encore des misères à mon frère."

"Ouais. C'est moi qui lui fais des misères, mais c'est lui qui me fous un coup de poing."

Après être sortie de l'appart' du cousin, je m'étais dirigée vers les rues bondées de Paris. Au bout d'une d'heure et demie à errer, j'étais arrivée au Trocadero. Je m'y étais posée, tranquillement, reprenant mon souffle difficilement, parce que j'avais toujours mal. Bill était arrivé avec sa famille française qui lui faisait découvrir notre ville. Et il m'avait vu.

"Tu t'es mise entre lui est Gabriel, c'était pas volontaire."

"Il voulait quand même le frapper."

Il souriait. Bon dieu, c'était quoi, cette manie, de sourire ?! Ça aussi, ça commençait à m'énerver. Autant que le comportement de Tom. Et celui de Gaby. Et celui de Noah, en passant, même si pour le coup, il n'était pas dans l'histoire. Ah, les hommes, je vous jure ...

Laissant Bill se démerder avec ses Français, je rentrais à l'appartement de Fabien, le trouvant dans la cuisine en train de lire un magasine... dont je ne vous dirais pas la nature.

"Tom et Gabriel se sont battu."

Je ne répondais pas, ouvrant le réfrigérateur.

"Vraiment."

Puis, je sortais un verre, et me versais un verre de Coca.

"Léna..."

"C'est bon, Fabien. S'ils veulent se battre, ils se battent. Osef total."

Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas utilisé ce mot. Parce que j'étais en Allemagne, et que je ne connaissais pas la traduction dans la langue. Donc, j'en profitais de parler français pour l'utiliser.

"Au fait."

"Oui ?"

"Tu vas surement être de corvée de baby sitting."

Fabien ne m'avait pas mentis. Du lendemain soir, ses parents sortaient, et lui avec. Ils s'étaient excuser, et tout, et tout. J'étais sensée me retrouver toute seule. Avant d'apprendre que Kilian, la copine de Fab', sortait avec eux, ainsi que ses parents. Kilian avait une petite sœur, et un petit frère. Ça ajoutait à la donne. Et, encore pire. Gabriel était convié à se repas familiale. Donc, qui était chargé de garder les gosses avec moi ? Vous avez bien deviné.

On squattait dans la maison de Kilian, parce que de un, c'était une maison, de deux, les enfants n'auront pas à être réveillé une fois les parents rentrés. Tom essayait de me faire la conversation. Dans le vent, puisque je ne voulais ni lui répondre, ni lui parler. J'avais de la rancune, ce soir.

"Léééna, tu me lis une histoire ?"

Je soupirais. Tom qui me fixait se foutait de moi en riant, alors qu'il n'avait rien comprit à ce que voulais Jules. S'il savait ... J'emmenais les deux enfants dans leur chambre, les mettant au lit. J'entendais Tom monter les escaliers, et se placer contre le chambranle de porte.

"Cette histoire là."

Jules me montrait un livre, que je pris, et entamais la lecture. Tom écoutait. Il s'était assis par terre, et je lui tournais le dos. Je voyais Jules essayant de garder les yeux ouverts. Lucie s'était déjà endormie. En voilà deux qui peuvent profiter d'être jeune, et de ne rien comprendre tout à fait à la vie.

Lorsque je finissais la phrase, Jules me lançait un regard brillant. Je l'embrassais sur le front, remontais ses couvertures, et éteignais la lumière. Tom se relevait, et on se retrouvait tous les deux en bas.

"On va enfin pouvoir parler, Léna ?"

"De quoi tu veux qu'on parle ?"

J'avais été brusque. Mon ton avait été dur, méchant. Il me regardait, surpris.

"J'ai plus rien à te dire, Tom. Là, c'était pas moi. Ok, Gabriel l'avait cherché, mais c'est moi qui ai pris. Alors maintenant, c'est tout, j'ai plus rien à te dire."

J'entrais dans la cuisine, piochant une fourchette, et mangeais dans le saladier la salade de pâte que les parents de Kilian nous avaient laissé. Tom entrait, et se posait se la chaise, face à moi. Il ne disait rien, se contentant d'hausser les sourcils, parfois. Je l'observais, vexée qu'il ne parle pas, qu'il ne se révolte pas. Oui, je cherchais la dispute. J'allais la trouver, parce qu'un Tom comme ça, aujourd'hui, ça m'exaspérait. Et mon humeur ne rimait à rien. Il n'avait qu'à pas me frapper.

"Hmpf."

Je reposais le saladier. Qu'est ce qu'il me prend ? Qu'est ce qu'il me prend, de réagir comme ça. Je soufflais. Mon état mental, ce soir ...

Le portable de Tom sonnait. Il se sortait de sa poche, regardait qui appelait, et le posait sur la table, sans décrocher. Ça aussi, ça m'énervait. Il avait qu'à raccrocher, au lieu de laisser sonner. Mais bientôt, ça s'arrêtait tout seul. Et c'est le mien qui se mit à sonner. Tom eu un mouvement de sourcil, du genre "Ça m'étonnes pas". C'était Bill, je décrochais, passablement irritée.

"Quoi ?"

"Wooow caaalme !"

"Ton frère veut pas te répondre. J'espère que tu veux pas que je lui passe mon portable pour lui parler, ni lui passer un message."

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?"

Je prenais une grande respiration. Très, très grande. J'avais une réaction disproportionnée, comme après la fête, et mon absence d'un mois. Ca arrivait parfois. Comme aujourd'hui. Non, mais, il m'a cherché, là.

"Pourquoi tu appelles ?"

"Ya Noah qui te cherche partout ..."

"Et pourquoi il me cherche, celui là ?"

Ah, non. Les mecs, ce soir ...

"Bah, je sais pas."

"Pourquoi tu téléphones, alors ?"

"Oh, laisse tomber, Léna. T'es d'une humeur de chien, c'est même pas la peine d'être gentil avec toi ce soir, tu m'envoies bouler comme un con."

Il avait raison, il m'avait rien fait, lui.

"Pardon."

Je sortais de la pièce, parce que Tom écoutait notre conversation, et je m'enfermais dans la salle de bain.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Tom ?"

"Je sais pas, mais il me les casse ce soir. Depuis qu'il m'a frappé, je peux plus le voir ..."

"Beh, il va pas recommencer, hein !"

Je restais silencieuse. J'avais pas peur qu'il recommence. J'avais peut être peur qu'il s'excuse pour ce qu'il avait fait, plutôt ...

"Léna ?"

"Hm, tu disais ?"

"Tu t'assois à côté de moi, demain, dans le bus ?"

Les parents de Kilian étaient rentrés sous le coup des vingt trois heures cinquante huit. Et, bien sûr, Fabien, Kilian, et Gaby n'étaient pas là. Judith et Louis, ainsi que les parents de Fabien nous avait carrément zappé, Tom et moi. Génial. Genre, j'avais pas déjà passé une soirée géniale à m'enfermer dans le silence, avec Tom qui parlait tout seul en arpentant la pièce. Je n'avais rien appris, il racontait l'histoire des trois petits cochons, juste pour m'embêter. Non, il ne m'a pas raconter sa vie du tout. J'aurais bien aimé, mais je voulais pas lui demander. Vous comprenez, silence radio ?

Voilà pourquoi Tom et moi marchions presque côte à côte, dans les rues de Paris, à minuit et quart. Tom avait changé d'histoire, pour continuer à meubler le silence. Une histoire qui n'était pas pour enfants. Et une histoire inconnue, sauf de nous deux.

"Et puis, un jour, ya la petite Léna qui a trop bu. Et le Tom, il a pas su rester à sa place, il a voulu en profiter. Il l'a embrassé, et ça a dégénéré."

Je soufflais. Il continuait, son histoire, comme ça. Il racontait sa vie. La mienne. Ça rimait à rien.

"Et un jour, Léna et Tom ont fait la paix. Jusqu'à ce que son cousin, qu'elle avait fait passé pour son copain, remette tout en champ de bataille. Tom s'est fâché, et Léna s'est interposé. Tom voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas la frapper. C'est parti tout seul."

"Tom, tu me les casses, là."

Silence. Il me lançait un regard.

"T'as retrouver ta voix ?"

"Bah, tu m'as un peu fait penser à Gollum, en disant Mais Tom voulait pas, Il ne voulait pas. Et comme tu lui ressembles vachement, j'ai plus l'impression de parler à Gollum qu'à toi, tu vois."

Il mettait du temps à assimiler ce que je venais de lui dire. Il me poussait du bras, gentiment.

"Ah non, commence pas."

"Fait pas ta gamine. Je sais très bien que t'en peux plus, de pas me parler."

"Ah ouais ? On pari ?"

"Parier quoi ? Si on pari, tu vas plus me parler, rien que pour gagner. Et t'en serais capable."

"Justement."

Il soufflais. Nous étions pas loin de la tour Eiffel. Je tournais à gauche, au lieu d'aller tout droit, et remontait le parc. Tom me suivait, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Puis je m'asseyais au même endroit qu'au matin, sur la dalle du Trocadero, face à la Dame de Fer.

"Pourquoi tu veux pas me parler ?"

"Tu m'as frappé."

"Excuse moi."

"Oh, non, certainement pas. Tu ne t'excuses pas !"

Je me relevais d'un bond. Lui aussi.

"Pourquoi ça ? C'était pas toi qui était visée !"

"Justement !"

"Je te suis pas, Léna."

Il se rassit, face à moi.

"T'es en train de m'embrouiller, là ... "

Je me laissais tomber par terre, face à lui.

"Je m'embrouille toute seule."

"Parle moi, Léna. Dis moi clairement, ce qu'il ne va pas."

Je le regardais. Il me fixait, droit dans les yeux.

"Justement. Je sais pas, ce qu'il se passe, Tom."

Je baissais la tête, et il se mit à rire.

"Je te fais de l'effet."

"Oh, tu vas pas recommencer, avec ça !"

"Mais, regarde toi, un peu, miss !"

Il avait un sourire un coin. Sauf que contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, c'était loin de me faire fondre. Disons juste que ça m'énervait encore plus.

"De toutes façons, Bill t'as prévenu, non ?"

Je me relevais, et me tournais vers lui.

"Quoi donc ?"

"Tu finira bien par y passer."

Ça, c'était la goute d'eau. En trop. Je lui mettais une baffe, lui effaçant son sourire.

"T'as toujours rien compris, Tom, hein ? Tu changeras pas, quoi que tu dises."

Je m'éloignais, sans me retourner. Vexée ? Oui. Très. J'avançais, tellement en rage contre lui, que je ne voyais même plus où j'allais. J'avançais, et je l'entendais derrière moi, hurler mon prénom. Il ne courait pas. Il n'essayait pas de me rattraper. Juste de me suivre. Quelques larmes de rage perlèrent aux coins de mes yeux. Je ne pris même pas la peine de les essuyer. En vrai, il m'avait menti, hein ? En vrai, il avait toujours joué à un jeu. La fois où il paraissait gentil, chez lui, les toilettes de la fête, l'après fête de Gustav ... Tout ça, c'était du foin. En fait, je m'étais faite avoir, comme Vicky, et comme toutes les autres. Tom était vraiment un con. Un vrai con.

La seule chose qui me sortait de mes pensées, c'est l'énorme coup de klaxon qui retentit, et le gros choc qui rebondissait dans tout mon corps, en écho.


	16. White Angel

**Chapter Sixteen. White Angel.**

Laisse ce qui te retient, Délaisse ce qui t'appartient, Détache le lien qui lentement se resserre, Car cette vie t'indiffère, Et ne te ressemble en rien, Ces rêves ne sont pas les tiens, Si tu restes, tu vas manquer d'air, Il suffit de Tout envoyer en l'air, Je saurais comment faire, Je crois, c'est inscrit dans nos gênes, Je sais, qu'on est capable de tout envoyer en l'air, Sans regard en arrière, Et c'est le moins que l'on puisse faire ...

Ca tournait en boucle, dans ma tête. En boucle, encore, et encore. C'était quoi, le sens de ses paroles ? C'était la voix de Gaby. C'était une chanson Française. Celle qui revenait le plus, à mes oreilles. Tout envoyer en l'air ? Je crois que c'est ce que j'avais fait, ce soir là. C'était quand, déjà ? Lundi, non ? Quel jour sommes nous ? Quelle heure est-il ? Hm. Où suis-je ?

Je tentais d'ouvrir les yeux. C'était dur. Mes paupières étaient collées, limite scellées. Je sentais mes yeux couler, un peu, alors que j'arrivais enfin à ouvrir les paupières. Sans rien voir. Tout était blanc, autours de moi. Blanc, et flou, à tel point que mes yeux coulaient encore plus. Mais, ils étaient ouvert.

Une agitation subite se créait autours de moi. J'entendais un bruit sourd, et quelqu'un qui criait, au loin, comme au bout d'un tunnel. Je vis une tête, se pencher au dessus de moi. Malgré ma vue très floutée, je reconnaissais Gaby, et son sourire. Cependant, je n'entendais toujours pas mieux.

Une blouse blanche fit reculer Gaby, et se penchait sur moi, m'auscultant. Il me fit un peu mal, me forçait à ouvrir les yeux, aussi. Il vérifiait mon pouls, et ma respiration. Il me fit un diagnostic complet, vérifiant aussi ma gorge, et mes réactions lorsqu'il me tapait sur les doigts, les genoux, et les orteils. Tout ça, en silence. Il me pliait les jambes, et les laisser pliées. Je n'entendais pas ce qu'il me disait. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait que je fasse. Gaby fit un geste vers lui, comme s'il tirait quelque chose, puis qu'il repoussait. Je compris qu'il fallait que je déplie mes jambes. Ce que je fis, sans problème.

J'aperçus oncle Louis, qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, les larmes aux yeux en voyant ça. Mais, qu'est ce qu'il se passait, exactement ?

D'un coup, mes oreilles se débouchaient. Je sursautais, tellement ce changement était brusque et violent. Réellement. Et, d'un coup, ma vue se troublait moins, étant de plus en plus net.

Le médecin avait quitté la pièce. J'examinais ce qui m'entourait. La pièce était blanche. Trop blanche à mon goût. Pas de rideaux. Des fenêtres trop hautes, avec des stores trop blancs. Trois personnes, deux assises, une debout. Louis, Judith. Gabriel. Des sourires. Soulagés. Heureux. De quoi ?

Je regardais sur la droite, un petit réveil de voyage avait été posé sur l'appuie de fenêtre. Vingt heures vingt cinq, en voyant la lumière mourant au travers de la fenêtre. Juste à côté, un petit calendrier attirait mon attention. Il était triangulaire, et remplis de croix sur trois lignes. Je lançais un regard à Gabriel, affolée.

"T'es restée dix huit jours dans le coma, Léna."

J'apprenais entre autre, ce qu'il s'était passé depuis. Tom avait appelé une ambulance. Paraît qu'il avait viré hystérique, mais je ne pouvais rien confirmer, je n'étais pas réellement là. Mme Lefebvre était un peu ... mécontente, disons, que dès le premier jour, il m'arrive un accident à moi, la Française. Hm. Tout le monde avait défilé dans ma chambre, apparemment. Bill était venu. Il m'avait acheté un zèbre en peluche. Ralph. Oui, parce que, Monsieur Kaulitz avait décidé de lui donner un nom. Noah était venu. Il avait même dormi là. Il avait cassé la gueule de Tom. Qui lui, ne s'était pas défendu. A ce qu'il paraît. Ronnie avait essayé de calmer Noah. En vain. Noah avait dû être transporté, avec Tom, au service d'en dessous. L'un pour s'être pété la main, l'autre pour se faire recoudre l'arcade sourcilière. Il n'y avait pas été de main morte, sans mauvais jeu de mot.

A l'heure qu'il est, ils ont tous du rentrer en Allemagne depuis dix jours. Louis avait appelé ma mère pour la rassurer, ainsi, elle ne fut pas obligée de venir.

Mon retour chez moi avait du être vite organisé : Je passais les examens à la fin de l'année, soit, dans un peu moins d'un mois. C'est aux alentours du 3 Juin que je franchissais la porte de chez moi, vers midi quarante. J'étais plutôt en bon état physique. Pas trop amochée, disons. J'avais quelques côtes fêlées, et le poignet gauche dans le plâtre : dommage, je suis droitière.

La bonne surprise, quand je suis rentrée chez moi, c'était de trouver mon père, bien tranquillement installé dans le salon, un cigare à la main, un verre de whisky à côté de lui, en train de lire les dernières nouvelles dans le journal du matin. Alors ça, je m'y attendais encore moins que la voiture qui m'était rentrée dedans.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire. Personne ne commentait quoi que ce soit. Personne ne me posais aucune question, personne ne voulait que je parle. Donc, je n'adressais la parole à personne de la soirée.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure d'aller me coucher, j'essayais de me mettre bien, sous mes couvertures. Rien n'y faisait, j'avais trop mal au dos. J'avais eu du mal à supporter l'avion, depuis ma sortie d'hôpital ce matin. Et le taxi, aussi. J'avais eu du mal à m'appuyer quelque part, depuis que j'avais quitté mon matelas de l'hôpital.

Je tournais en rond. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Il était maintenant deux heures vingt sept à mon radio réveil. Je me levais, marchais un peu dans la chambre, et soufflais. Puis je tournais la tête vers mon portable, sur le bureau. Le prenant, je cherchais dans le répertoire après son numéro.

Mes parents étaient tous les deux endormis dans leur chambre, dans un sommeil bien trop profond pour entendre le petit cognement du caillou contre ma vitre, à trois heures moins cinq du matin. Je descendais les marches de l'escalier sur la pointe des pieds, et ouvrais la porte. Je le laissais rentrer, le repoussant lorsqu'il tentait de me prendre dans ses bras. Finalement, je le prenais pas la main, et nous montions dans la chambre.

"T'as vu à quelle heure tu me fais venir ?"

"J'arrivais pas à dormir."

"Hm. Bah, moi, je dormais plutôt bien."

"T'étais pas obligé de venir !"

Je fis semblant de me vexer, et il me fit basculer contre lui. De cette manière, je le sentais respirer. Et j'entendais battre son cœur, contre mon oreille.

"Noah, tu sais que je suis au courant ?"

Il ne répondait pas tout de suite, passant une de ses mains dans mes cheveux.

"Oui. Ronnie m'a dit qu'elle avait fait une bourde."

"J'ai jamais rien dit."

"Oui, je sais. Mais la donne a changé."

"Comment ça ?"

Il me repoussait un peu, et se levait. Arpentant la pièce, il se plaçait devant la fenêtre. Je me levais à mon tour, et m'arrêtais derrière lui, posant ma tête sur son épaule.

"En quoi, ça a changé ?"

"Je suis pas sûr d'être ce que tu crois."

J'haussais un sourcil avec un sourire.

"Depuis quand ?"

"Depuis que j'ai eu envie de t'embrasser."

Un sourire en coin naissait sur mon visage. Jouait-il vraiment comme il l'avait prétendu, à la fête du lycée ?

"Tu en es sur ?"

"Absolument pas."

"Réessaie, dans ce cas."

"Quoi donc ?"

Il avait tourné la tête vers moi. Je me levais sur la pointe de mes pieds, et lui effleurait les lèvres. Il ne bronchait pas.

"Léna, je suis pas sûr que tu veuilles vraiment aller jusqu'où tu vas."

"Je sais très bien ou je veux aller. Et toi aussi."

Je le tirais vers moi. Il ne résistait pas, cette fois. Il me prit délicatement contre lui, alors que je passais mes mains sous son tee shirt, et l'envoyait balader, alors qu'il m'embrassait enfin. Je l'attendais depuis combien de temps, ce fichu baiser ? Je me rendais peut être compte, enfin, que si j'avais tant été en colère contre Noah, ces derniers temps, c'était sans doute du au fait d'avoir appris que j'avais fait semblant d'être sortie avec un homosexuel, et qu'au final, je m'étais attachée à lui. A cause de Tom.

"Léna..."

"Hm ?"

"On va pas faire ça ce soir."

"Je sais."

Il s'était doucement relevé. Étonné de ma réponse, il ne réagissait pas tout de suite lorsque je l'attirais contre moi.

Le réveil fut douloureux. La nuit avait été douce, cependant, la position dans laquelle je m'étais endormie n'était pas très recommandée, suite aux fêlures de côtes. Lorsque je me levais, Noah était déjà debout. Enfin, hors du lit, parce que debout ... Il était assis par terre, contre le mur. Il me fixait, d'un œil bizarrement morne.

"On a fait quoi, Léna, hier ?"

Je me stoppais dans mes mouvements. Mon dieu, s'il se mettait à regretter de m'avoir embrasser ...

"Noah, je jouais pas, hier."

Il acquiesçait, sans rien ajouter. Il se levait, s'approchait, et m'embrassait sur le front.

"On se retrouve en classe."

Je me levais, alors que Noah quittait la maison, oubliant totalement que mes parents étaient en bas, en train de prendre le petit déjeuner. J'avais réellement apprécier notre échange avec Noah. Mais je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui. J'avais envie. Il l'avait peut être senti, ça, et ça lui avait pas plu. C'était méchant de ma part ?

Je m'habillais lentement, évitant de me plier en deux. J'enfilais un jean large bleu, et un tee shirt. Mh. Un tee shirt. Choppant mes bottes en m'appuyant contre le bureau, je les enfilais, elles aussi.

"T'aurai pu demandé avant d'inviter un garçon, cette nuit."

Mon père avait dédaigneusement pris la parole sans me regarder alors que je fouillais dans le réfrigérateur. Je ne répondais pas. Ma mère était dehors, partie mettre un truc dans la poubelle.

"Tu prends trop de liberté, Léna."

"Toi aussi."

Il posait son journal, me lançant un regard sévère, lorsque je m'asseyais face à lui.

"Moi je suis adulte, et j'ai déjà fait ma vie ! Toi tu n'as pas ton avenir tout tracé !"

"Ca ne te donne pas le droit de quitter maman sous un coup de tête, et de revenir après lui avoir fait du mal."

Un claque. Oh, je ne l'avais pas vu venir, celle là. Je me levais, évitant de me masser la joue, posais mon verre plein dans l'évier, et quittais la maison sans rien dire. J'avais dépassé la limite ?

Lorsque j'entrais dans les couloirs du lycée, aucun regards ne se tournait vers moi. Ça changeait. Ma classe attendait patiemment devant la salle de cours, avant de rentrer. J'avais deux secondes de retard. Le prof fit mine de fermer la porte, et je la retenais, entrant dans la classe. Tous les discussions s'arrêtaient, tout le monde me regardait. J'aperçus Bill, au fond, à côté de Tom. Bill, et son sourire, lorsqu'il me vit. Je le lui rendais, évidemment. Tom était surpris. Je ne savais pas s'il était content de voir que j'étais revenue, ou s'il, au contraire, aurait voulu que je ne revienne jamais. Un léger sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, qui disparaissait aussitôt. Ça, c'était fait. Noah était seul, à sa table. Il me fit signe, et je m'approchais de lui. Ronnie était derrière lui ... avec Vicky.

"C'était un jeu, cette nuit ?"

"J'ai déjà répondu à la question, Noah, qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ?"

"Je sais pas, justement. Je me pose tellement de question ..."

Le cours avait commencé. Les maths, très peu pour moi. J'écoutais vaguement les explications du prof. J'avais déjà étudié ce programme en France. C'était facile.

"Joli, ton tee shirt !"

Je me retournais vers Vicky, un sourire aux lèvres.

"T'as vu ça !"

"Je pensais que jamais tu lui reparlerais, après ce qu'il t'es arrivé."

"Oh, mais je compte pas lui reparler de sitôt."

"Tant mieux."

J'appréciais de plus en plus Vicky. Réellement. Elle avait changé, depuis son aventure avec Tom. En bien. Parce que maintenant, elle ne m'agressait plus avec son regard. Et surtout, parce que j'avais appris qu'elle avait des prétendants au lycée, donc que Tom ne l'interressait plus du tout. C'était bien, pour elle. Et bien pour Tom aussi, puisque ainsi, ça côte descendait à une vitesse incroyable.

"Léna, je peux te parler ?"

Nous étions en récréation lorsque cette voix, qui ne m'avait pas manqué du tout, avait fait réapparition. Je fis semblant de ne pas l'entendre, et regardait Noah, en souriant. Il levait les yeux au ciel, comiquement, alors que Ronnie éclatait de rire. Ce rire qui lui, m'avait manqué, quand même. Un peu.

"Léna, c'est important."

"Non, Tom. Non, tu ne me parlera pas."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que je n'ai pas envie. T'as pas oublié. Je sais que tu te souviens."

"De quoi ?"

"Je parle plus à Tom. La dernière fois, c'était à Gollum."

J'avais des regards surpris de mes amis. Gollum ? Oh, ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. C'était mon délire à moi, toute seule. Mais c'était faux. J'avais juste besoin d'un pretexte pour l'éviter. La dernière fois qu'on avait parlé, c'était au Tom gentil. Je crois. D'après mes souvenirs, assez floues.

La journée se passait sans autre soucis. Ainsi que les suivantes. Tom avai arrêté de me harceler au bout de deux jours, ayant un peu marre de ce prendre des vents. J'avais été félicité pour porter mon tee shirt Tom est un Con, Léna au pouvoir. Puis madame Lefbvre m'avait demandé de ne plus le porter, ce que j'avais fini par faire.

Bill m'avait invité à passer chez lui, un soir, pour réviser. J'avais accepté, en sachant que j'étais, du coup, obligée de croise Tom.

Lorsque j'arrivais chez les Kaulitz, c'est le dreadeux qui vint m'ouvrir. Il ne m'adressait même pas la parole, et me laissait rentrer, retournant à ses occupations, dans la cuisine. Bill me fit monter dans sa chambre, qui était en bordel total.

"Tom s'en veut."

Je m'asseyais sur son lit, repoussant quelques cahiers, et faisant tomber un livre par terre.

"Je sais. Et j'y peux rien."

"Tu pourrais au moins lui parler. Il culpabilise tellement que je me mets à le ressentir, alors que j'ai rien fait."

"Oh, alors je devrais aller lui parler parce que toi, tu te sens mal ?"

"Oui. Fait le au moins pour moi."

Lorsque je quittais la chambre de Bill, il avait un énorme sourire, fier de lui. Oui, c'était pour lui que je rangeais ma fierté de côté. Et uniquement pour lui.

Tom n'était pas dans la cuisine, ni dans aucunes des pièces du rez de chaussez. Donc, je remontais. Il était surement dans sa chambre. Je passais devant celle de Bill, la porte était fermée. Au bout du couloir, la porte était contre, et on entendait faiblement le son d'une guitare. Je poussais la porte, et entrais dans la chambre. Tom levait les yeux, vaguement surpris d'être dérangé, mais continuait de jouer. Je me laissais glisser contre le mur, face à lui, l'écoutant, et le regardant.

Il avait la classe, quand même, Tom, comme ça.

"Je croyais que tu voulais plus me voir."

Il continuait de jouer. Il n'avait même pas relevé la tête vers moi.

"Je fais ça pour ton frère, pas pour toi, ni pour moi."

"Pourquoi tu dis pas nous ?"

"Aucun nous n'existe, Tom."

Il se renfrognait. J'avais été un peu brusque dans ma réponse. Mais c'était vrai.

"Pourquoi t'étais si en colère ?"

Il avait arrêté de jouer en posant cette question, et avait relevé la tête vers moi. Il posait sa guitare sèche sur le lit, sans me quitter des yeux, et se mit à ma hauteur, par terre, au pied de son lit.

"Je t'ai déjà répondu, Tom."

"Oui, mais en dehors du fait que je t'ai frappé. C'était contre Gabriel, que t'étais en colère, pas contre moi ?"

Je le regardais, surprise. Avec du recul, j'analysais la situation de la dernière fois. Contre qui j'étais le plus en colère ? Gaby, qui avait tout foutu en l'air entre Tom et moi, alors que nous avions fait la paix ? Ou Tom, qui avait gobé la mouche au premier passage ?

"T'as peut être raison ..."

Il ne sourit même.

"C'est ma faute."

"Quoi ?"

"Ce qui t'es arrivé."

"Dis pas de bêtises."

"Si."

Je me relevais, pour m'asseoir à côté de lui. Il ne bronchait pas.

"Tom, c'est uniquement de ma faute. Je l'ai cherché, ce pour quoi tu m'as provoqué. Et je connaissais mieux Paris que toi, que quiconque était du voyage. C'est pas de ta faute, Tom."

Il tournait la tête vers moi. Nous étions beaucoup trop proche. Beaucoup trop. Je tendis la tête vers lui, et nos lèvres entraient en contact.


	17. Two Years Later

Chapter Seventeen. Two Years Later.

Les cris étaient beaucoup trop fort. La salle était beaucoup trop remplie. Les photographes étaient beaucoup trop nombreux. Les filles dans la salle étaient beaucoup trop dénudées.

Le concert commençait, avec un tombé de rideau. Je brandissais mon appareil, prenant des photos nettes à tout vas, de tout ce que je pouvais. Je n'avais que deux chansons pour faire tout. Puis je me retournais vers la foule, prenais les premiers rangs en photo, la fosse complète, et terminais avec un profil du chanteur. Ma session était terminée, nous étions invité à rejoindre les coulisses, et laisser le concert se dérouler tranquillement.

Vous devez être paumé, non ?

Deux ans sont passés. La dernière fois que j'ai parlé à Tom, c'était ce jour là, dans sa chambre. Nous avions tous eu obtention du diplôme. Après ça, j'étais entrée dans une école de journalisme, avec spécialité photographie. J'en étais ressortie Reporter Photographe. Noah été entré dans une école d'art. Il était sur le point de devenir dessinateur, lorsque nous nous sommes vraiment et fortement engueulé. Il a quitté le pays, et est parti s'installer aux États Unis. Ronnie est restée en Allemagne, où elle fait toujours des études de marketing. Bill est entré dans une agence de mannequin, cherchez l'erreur. Tom, lui, par contre, je n'avais aucune nouvelle. Et, en fait, je n'en demandais pas.

J'avais essayé de couper tout contact avec tout le monde, à la sortie du lycée. Vraiment. Cependant, j'étais tombée trop amoureuse de Noah, pour le laisser partir. Ronnie, entre temps, était devenue ma meilleure amie. Bill, quelqu'un d'indispensable.

Il restait Vicky, dont je n'avais eu des nouvelles que très récemment. Je viens de m'acheter un appartement, haute classe, mais ... j'ai pas forcement les moyens de payer, depuis que Noah m'a quitté. J'ai cherché une colocation. Et j'ai trouvé, lorsqu'un jour, Vicky est venue sonner à la porte, tout sourire.

J'étais dans les coulisses, l'appareil photo à la main, ma carte de presse autours du cou. J'avais oublié à quel point le staff showbizien n'aimait pas les journalistes. Affolant. Je récupérais ma veste, et rangeais mon appareil photo dans mon sac, délicatement, lorsque je sentais une légère tape sur l'épaule.

"Léna ?!"

Cette voix, je la connaissais. Son ton était, disons réjoui, et très, très surpris. Je me retournais, et affichais un sourire en croisant son regard. Un sourire sincère, pas celui de journaliste.

"Comment vas tu ? T'es devenue journaliste ! C'est formidable !"

"Ça va, et toi ? Tu fais quoi ?"

Un sourire étrange se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Je ne le connaissais pas si bien que ça. Dans mes souvenirs, il était toujours le gars, qui arrivait au bon moment pour arrêter les disputes. Ça faisait bizarre, de le voir ici.

"Je suis manager du groupe que tu viens de photographier."

"Raconte moi, un peu."

Nous étions à mon appartement. Il était pas loin de deux heures du matin, le portable de Georg n'avait pas arrêté de sonner depuis la fin du concert. Mais il ne décrochait plus. Nous étions tous les deux assis dans la cuisine, une tasse de thé à la main. J'ai jamais aimé le thé. Sauf que dernièrement, on m'a fait goûté à un thé à la pomme, et j'ai adhéré.

"Les deux dernières années de ma vie ? C'est simple. Quand vous avez obtenue vos diplômes, j'ai fini mes études. Et un jour, j'étais dans un bar, et j'ai découvert Léo et sa bande. Ils jouaient pour la deuxième fois devant un public. J'étais sur le cul, si je peux dire. J'ai appelé un ami de mon père, qui est producteur. Et, j'en suis arrivé à, aujourd'hui, faire le tour de l'Allemagne avec la bande de garçon dégeanté."

"L'Allemagne, seulement ?"

Il sourit, comme si j'avais lu dans ses pensées. Je bu une gorgée de thé.

"Non. Nous partons pour la France dans quelques jours."

J'acquiesçais, sans plus.

"T'as des nouvelles des autres ?"

Je posais ma tasse de thé. Je m'y attendais, à celle là.

"Non. Enfin, quand tu parles des autres ... ?"

"De Bill, Tom, Gustav."

"Oh."

Je soupirais.

"Seulement de Bill."

"Ah, tiens, c'est bizarre, c'est le seul dont je n'ai aucune nouvelle ..."

Nous éclations de rire. Pas de problème pour le bruit, c'était samedi soir, Vicky était sortie faire la fête, et ne reviendrait qu'au matin.

"Qu'est ce qu'il devient ?"

"Hm, tu vas rire."

Je reprenais une gorgée de Thé. Il était tout ouï, il attendait ma réponse.

"Il est devenu mannequin."

C'était pire que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Georg éclatait de rire en tapant du poing du la table, manquant de renversait sa tasse de thé. Je souriais, amusée de sa réaction.

"Mais ... ça sort d'où, ça ?"

"Hm. Je crois qu'il a sa fierté, et que Tom a du lui dire un truc du genre : De toute façon, même ça, t'arrivera pas à le faire."

Je levais les yeux au ciel, en imaginant la scène. J'aurais aimé être là.

"C'est vrai ?"

"Bah, je sais pas. Je sais juste qu'ils se sont engueulés, et qu'après ça, Bill est parti s'inscrire là bas."

"T'as pas de nouvelle de Tom, hein ?"

Il était redevenu si sérieux, tout à coup. Je posais ma tasse face à moi, un vague sourire hésitant.

"Je...Non, je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Tom."

Georg soupirait, se mettant à contempler la table, fixement, et bu une gorgé de thé.

"Il m'avait pourtant promis qu'il t'enverrait des nouvelles."

Je levais les yeux au ciel en rigolant.

"C'est quoi, ces stupides promesses ?"

"Bah, avant qu'il parte, je lui ai fait promettre de te dire où il allait."

"Ah, parce qu'il est parti ?"

Georg me fixait dans les yeux. J'avais un regard neutre.

"Tu sais, Georg, entre Tom et moi, ça n'a jamais été la joie. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, on a parlé de l'accident, puis on s'est embrassé, et ça s'est arrêté là. Arrêtez tous de croire qu'il s'est passé des choses, entre nous."

"Ah, parce que tu crois vraiment qu'il s'est rien passé, avec ce gars là ?"

J'haussais les sourcils.

"T'as changé sa vie, Léna. Tu t'en es même pas rendu compte. Mais tu l'as rendu meilleur. Plus tu le remballais, mieux il se comportait. Bon, certes, il était de plus en plus exécrable..."

"Exécrable ? C'est un euphémisme, j'espère ?"

"Léna, ne me dit pas qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre vous, je ne te croirais pas. Se passer quelque chose ne veut pas forcement dire s'embrasser, ou coucher ensemble. Je sais que vous n'avez rien fait de se côté là. Mais avoue, quand même, qu'il se passait quelque chose de formidable entre vous."

"Georg, c'était il y a deux ans."

"Et ?"

"Et ça change rien, aujourd'hui. C'est du passé."

J'avais eu le dernier mot. J'allumais une cigarette, sous le regard étonné de mon visiteur.

"Tu fumes, maintenant ?"

"Depuis que Noah m'a quitté, oui."

Je prenais le cendrier sur le côté, et le plaçait face à moi. Georg soupirait.

"Ça fait combien de temps qu'il est parti ?"

"Six mois."

Je soufflais la fumé, ailleurs que dans les yeux de Georg, évidement.

"Gustav a emménagé, pas loin."

Remarque anodine. Ou pas.

"J'ai vu Georg, hier."

Nous étions au studio. Je devais faire des clichés pour la une du magazine, et Bill posait, debout. Il clignait des yeux lorsqu'il entendit le nom de son ami.

"Il t'a dit quoi ?"

Je souriais.

"Même pas un 'comment va-t-il ?' ?"

Bill levait les yeux au ciel, alors que j'appuyais sur le déclencheur. Profil réussi.

"Commence pas."

"Il m'a parlé de Tom."

Bill posait. Aucune réaction.

"T'as des nouvelles de ton frère ?"

"J'ai appris qu'il revenait la semaine prochaine."

"Revenait ?"

"Il habite Paris depuis deux ans, Léna. Oui, il revient."

"Pourquoi ?"

Bill soupirait, exaspéré.

"Pour nos vingt ans."

Ces derniers temps, j'étais un peu déconnectée, en fait. Depuis six mois, environs. Compréhensible. J'avais du mal à me dire que nous étions le 23 Août. J'avais du mal à assimiler certaines choses, comme l'heure, le temps, et surtout la date.

Aujourd'hui, je n'étais pas sensée travailler. Mais Bill et moi avions décidé de bosser un dimanche, histoire de pas se lever le lundi matin. Ingénieux, non ?

"Léna ?"

"Hm ?"

"Tu vas venir, hein, à mon anniversaire ?"

Il avait l'air inquiet. Chamboulé, nerveux.

"Bien sûr, pourquoi je viendrais pas ?"

"Parce que Tom sera là."

Ca, c'était cash. Prends toi ça dans la gueule.

"Et alors ?"

"Fait pas comme si de rien n'était."

"Bah explique moi !"

Je m'énervais. Parce que Bill tournait autours du pot, et que ça me stressait, comme à chaque fois qu'il le faisait.

"Mais Léna, ma parole, t'as toujours été aveugle, ou quoi ? Ya deux ans, il aurait pu se passer des tonnes de trucs, entre vous. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que t'étais différente. Faut que je te le dise combien de fois ? T'es unique, pas comme toutes celles qui lui couraient après. Et au fond, il cherche toujours, mais c'est toi, TOI, qui lui correspond."

Je restais muette. Interdite. Choquée. Choquée...

"On est pas fait pour vivre ensembles."

"Dis moi que tu ne ressentais absolument rien pour lui, et je te croirais."

Il s'était rapproché de moi, et me fixait droit dans les yeux. Ça aurait pas été lui, j'aurais pris ça pour une menace. Mais c'était Bill, qui me parlait de Tom. Ça changeait la donne ...

"Je sais pas, Bill."

"C'est bien ce que je disais."

"Ça te dit, on arrête de parler de lui ?"

"Pourquoi ? Ça fait deux ans que t'as pas eu de nouvelles, il ne t'a pas manqué ?"

Bill devenait méchant. Arrogant. J'aimais pas ça.

"C'est bon, maintenant ! Tu me fais chier jusqu'à la moelle, là. Laisse tomber, on finit le shoot demain si aucune photo n'est potable. J'appellerais ton manager ce soir."

Je le plantais tout seul dans la pièce. Là, il avait dépassé la limite à ne pas franchir. Il ne me retenait même pas, me tournant le dos, regardant par la fenêtre. Je rangeais mon appareil photo dans sa sacoche, et quittais le studio en claquant la porte le plus fort possible.

"Ça a pas l'air d'aller, toi ..."

J'étais dans le canapé de l'appart', emmitouflée dans une grosse couverture polaire, un verre de chocolat chaud à la main, la télécommande de la télévision de l'autre.

"Je me suis engueulée avec Bill."

"A quels propos ?"

"Au sujet de Tom."

Silence. Vicky ne répondait pas, légèrement troublée. Elle savait que je ne parlais jamais de lui. Je lui avais clairement dit que je ne voulais pas entendre parler de lui, lorsqu'elle était arrivé, et m'avait demandé des nouvelles des gens. J'avais été clair. Parce que, jusqu'à ce matin, je savais exactement ce qu'il se passait. Après ce que m'avait dit Bill, je n'en étais plus tout à fait sûre.

Je tournais la tête vers Victoria. Elle semblait pensive, et se mordais la lèvre inférieur en ayant fixé son regard sur moi.

"Je suis paumée, Vic."

"J'ai bien compris."

"Non. Je veux dire... Je l'aimais, Noah, non ? C'était pas un caprice ? Je l'ai pas choisi par facilité ?"

Elle me regardait dans les yeux, inquiète.

"Oui. Oui tu l'aimais."

"Tu crois que j'étais vraiment amoureuse ?"

"J'en suis sûre. Mais... Pourquoi ?"

Je déviais mon regard ailleurs que sur elle. J'avais honte. Peut être.

"Bill m'a dit des choses qui font réfléchir. Il s'est énervé contre moi. Parce qu'il paraît que ..."

Je laissais ma phrase en suspens, quelques secondes, histoire d'avoir ses mots exacts.

"Que ?"

"Que je suis celle qui correspond à Tom."

Victoria ne répondait pas tout de suite, mais je vis qu'elle essayait de se retenir de sourire.

"Tu sais, j'étais persuadée qu'après qu'on ai eu les résultats de l'examen vous finiriez ensembles. Vraiment. Parce que je voyais toujours Tom te guetter, en cours. Voir la moindre de tes réactions, le moindre de tes gestes. Il était captivé, comme jamais aucune fille ne l'a captivé. J'étais persuadée que tu ressentais quelque chose pour lui, au fond. Que tu ne voulais l'avouer à personne, et qu'après le lycée fini, ce serait plus facile. Au lieu de cela, j'ai vu un Tom malheureux, alors que t'étais dans les bras de Noah. Je te jure, Léna. Jamais, jamais, je n'ai vu Tom aussi désemparé. Jamais. Et pourtant, je le connais depuis longtemps ... Je pensais sincèrement que tu éprouvais quelque chose. Qu'au fond, c'était un jeu, auquel vous jouiez. Tom a du le croire aussi. Et finalement, non."

Je fixais le vide, devant moi. Le vide, oui.

"Léna, que ressens-tu, pour Tom ?"

Question fatale, réponse fatale.

"Je ne sais pas."


	18. Coincidence

**Chapter Eighteen. Coincidence.**

J'avais décidé de passer outre. Passer au dessus de cette idée sauvage, mais surtout saugrenue. Je n'avais pas rappelé Bill, et avait sélectionné une photo assez sensuel, alors qu'il fixait l'objectif. J'essayais d'imaginer à quoi il pensait à cet instant là, avant de grimacer, et de me secouer la tête. Comportement honteux.

Vicky était sortie, faire des courses. Nous étions Lundi matin, je m'étais levée à l'aube. Il était dix heures, et, oh, exploit, mon portable n'avait pas encore sonné. Je consultais ma boîte mail, et ne fut pas surprise de la trouver vide.

J'avais fait quasiment mon boulot de la journée. Je devais juste passer à la rédaction, déposer les photos et l'interview de Bill. Interview que je n'avais pas fait, puisque je le connaissais tellement qu'il me laissait répondre à sa place, en me basant sur ses autres interviews. Oui, il était devenu fainéant, le Bill. Très.

Je sortais de l'immeuble en voiture. J'aimais ma voiture. Mon père me l'avait offerte, lorsque j'eu quitté la maison. Une façon de dire : Reviens que quand c'est nécessaire, et ne nous utilise pas pour voyager. Les relations avec mon père étaient tendue depuis mon accident. Je faisais tout pour l'éviter, il faisait de même.

Lorsque j'arrivais à la rédaction, tout le monde me saluait.

"Léna, le chef veut te voir dans son bureau."

Oh, si Jacques à dit ...

"Nouveau projet."

Je restais stupéfaite, assise devant son grand bureau vide.

"Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'un nouveau groupe déchaine les foules en ce moment, puisque vous avez écrit un article dessus."

Je ne répondais pas, me demandant où il voulait en venir.

"Le groupe a été convié à participer à un concert mémorable en France. Un grand concert gratuit, sur le champs de mars, face à la tour Eiffel. Ce concert à lieu dans trois jours. Je vous demande un très gros article, sur le groupe. Encore meilleur que celui que vous avez écrit il y a quelques jours. Votre avion décolle cet après midi à seize heures. Votre chambre est déjà réservée. Bon voyage."

Voilà, c'était comme ça, ma vie, maintenant. Mon chef m'assignait des taches à la dernière minutes, et je n'avais pas mon mot à dire. Pour sur, Georg était sur le coup.

"Ça t'amuse ?"

J'entendais son rire, qui se répercutait dans mon oreille.

"Quoi donc ?"

"Fait pas comme si t'étais pas au courant. C'est quoi ce plan à deux balles ?"

"Bah, j'ai pensé que comme c'était en France, ça pourrait te faire plaisir."

"En quelle occasion ?"

"Revoir ton cousin."

"Menteur."

Il riait de nouveau, ce rire ultra aigu qui vous perce les oreilles. En pire quand c'était au téléphone.

"Tu commences à bien me connaître, on dirait, Léna."

"Plus que je ne voudrais, malheureusement ..."

Il éclatait de rire une nouvelle fois.

"Bon, ma petite Léna. Tu vas louper ton avion, là. J'te laisse, j'ai d'autres choses à faire que t'entendre me râler dessus alors que je t'offre un voyage vers chez toi."

Ce n'était pas méchant, il avait un éclat de rire dans la voix en disant cela. Je souriais.

"Ouais, attend que j'arrive, tu vas voir, toi."

Il raccrochait en riant, une nouvelle fois. Finalement, peut être que la carrière d'humoriste m'aurait bien été.

J'enfonçais mon portable dans ma poche après l'avoir éteint, et prenais ma valise, pour me rendre jusqu'à l'enregistrement des bagages.

Lorsque je débarquais à l'hôtel, une file de fille était massé devant. Je devinais aisément que j'avais été assiégé au même hôtel que le groupe, et donc que Georg. J'entrais, en montrant ma carte de presse. La chambre que j'avais était spacieuse. Trop luxueuse à mon goût. Je déballais tranquillement mes affaires. Une fois chose fait, j'avais envie de me balader, dehors, sous le soleil d'Août, et profiter de ma belle capitale.

Je sortais donc de la chambre, marchant dans le couloir de moquette rouge. Des éclats de voix me parvenaient du bout du couloir, autrement dit, de l'ascenseur. Qui allait se refermer devant moi. Je le bloquais avec mon pied.

"Oh, Léna."

Georg, dans toute sa splendeur. Accompagné du dit Léo, le leader de son groupe.

"Où vas tu, comme ça ?"

"Bonjour, Georg."

J'appuyais sur le bouton "Fermeture des portes".

"Elle a toujours été comme ça, Léna."

Georg parlait à Léo, avec un sourire en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Je vais faire un tour."

"Très bien."

Le petit 'cling!' de l'ascenseur, retentit, et nous sortions dans le couloir, lorsque le portable de Georg sonnait.

"Ouais mon pote ! ... Ah, t'es déjà là. Ouais, bah, on arrive."

Le temps de cette petite discution, nous étions arrivés à la réception, où un jeune homme rangeait son portable dans sa poche. C'était Tom.

Il était aussi surpris que moi de le voir là. Il restait 'bloqué' deux secondes, me dévisageant avec intérêt, avant de tourner la tête vers son ami, long cheveux.

Tom avait changé. Il avait troqué ses dreads contre des tresses crâniennes. Il avait grandi, aussi. Son visage s'était aminci. A vu d'œil, il avait du perdre au moins cinq kilos. Minimum ... Il n'avait pas perdu pour autant son style large, et son piercing à la lèvre était toujours présent.

"Bon, je vais vous laisser faire vos retrouvailles. On se voit après."

Je me remis en marche, évitant le regard de Tom, et m'avançait vers la sortie.

"Léna !"

Je m'arrêtais brusquement, et me retournais.

"Ton chef a appelé quand t'étais dans l'avion."

"Et ?"

"Il a dit que Justin devait te rejoindre dans la soirée."

Justin ? Justin ? Cékicuila ?

Je regardais Georg droit dans les yeux, l'air exaspérée, avant de tourner les talons, et d'entendre les cris des femelles en chaleurs : Leur tendre Léo était dans le hall de l'hôtel. Oh, joie.

"T'es où ?"

Bonne question. Nous étions au bar de l'hôtel. J'étais entre Georg et Tom, mais ne parlait à aucun des deux. Tom fixait un point, face à lui. Georg sirotait son verre, l'air de rien. Ils écoutaient tous les deux ma conversation, au téléphone.

"Pourquoi ?"

"On devait ce voir, ce soir."

Ah. C'est vrai. J'avais oublié.

"Tu m'as pris la tête hier."

"Ça change rien. Donc, t'es où ?"

"A Paris."

"QUOI ?"

J'ai dû écarter le téléphone de mon oreille.

"Comment ça, t'es à Paris ? Tu m'as pas prit au mot ?"

"J'ai pas cru un seul instant ce que tu m'avais dit."

C'était faux. Mais ... il avait pas besoin de le savoir.

"Pourquoi t'es à Paris, alors ?"

"Parce que Georg a eu la très bonne idée de demander à mon chef, si je pouvais faire un article sur son groupe, en concert à la tour Eiffel."

"Coup monté ?"

"Bien sûr ! T'as vraiment cru que Georg s'intéressait à mon travail ?"

"Oh, je ne te permet pas ! J'ai jamais mis en doute tes capacités ! Lâchait ce dernier."

"Ouais, fin, c'est pas comme si c'était pour mes photos que tu m'as fait venir ici."

J'évitais le coup de pied, sous le bar. De justesse, en tous cas.

"Bon, écoute Bill, c'est pas que tu m'emmerdes, mais je suis pas superwoman, et j'ai pas de pouvoirs magiques. So, le resto de ce soir, on oublie."

"Tom est là ?"

"Oui."

"Ok."

Il raccrochait, blasé. Enfin, d'après ce que je pouvais imaginer. Je soupirais et commandais une vodka, histoire de me changer les idées.

"Tu tiens pas l'alcool."

"Je t'emmerde."

Il souriait.

"T'es avec mon frère ?"

Là, il ne souriait plus vraiment.

"Qu'est ce que tu entends par être avec quelqu'un ?"

Oui, je le cherchais.

"Parce que, tu vois, là, je suis avec toi et Georg. Quand a être avec Bill, j'aurais dû, ce soir, mais ton abruti d'ami m'a fait venir ici pour ses raisons personnelles qui ne concernent que lui. Donc ?"

"Vous êtes ensembles ?"

"Non."

Question nette, réponse nette. Ça, c'était fait.

"C'est qui, Justin ?"

Putain, Tom, tes questions. Je relevais la tête, droit devant moi, lançais un regard de travers à Georg, et repoussais ma chaise en prenant ma vodka à la main.

"On se retrouve plus tard, les mecs."


	19. Reality

**Chapter Nineteen. Reality.**

J'avais tenté de fuir. J'avais besoin de fuir. Ces trois derniers jours ont été plus dur que ces six derniers mois. Enfin, non, mais les conséquences qui se répercutait sur moi, aujourd'hui, si. J'avais quitté l'hôtel, passant devant le bar, évitant de me retourner lorsque Georg criait mon nom. J'avais fuis, parce que j'en avais besoin. Par principe, je ne fuis jamais.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, j'étais à côté de mes pompes. Comme ce premier jour, où Tom était venu me parler. Aujourd'hui, j'étais à côté de mes pompes, et je remettais en question les trois dernières années de ma vie. Ma rencontre avec Tom, puis son frère. Ma relation avec Noah. Étais-je sincère ? J'aurais dit oui, il y a peu de temps. Aujourd'hui, je ne savais plus. Noah était parti. Parce qu'il en avait eu marre. De nous, de moi. De moi, et de mon caractère. J'avais été dure, avec lui. Je ne savais pas ...

Mes pas m'avaient guidé au Trocadero. Façade lumineuse, dans l'obscurité, face à la Dame de Fer, tout de bleu vêtue. C'est beau, Paris, non ?

"J'étais pas sûr que tu viendrais ici."

Sursaut. Je ne m'attendais pas à le voir ici. Pourtant, j'aurais du m'en douter. C'est ici que ça s'est passé, après tout. Je m'asseyais à côté de lui. J'allumais une cigarette, alors que lui tirait déjà sur la sienne.

"Ça me fait plaisir, de te voir, Léna. Vraiment."

Je ne répondais pas. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre en fait. Parce que je n'étais pas sûre d'éprouver du plaisir, en le voyant à côté de moi.

"Tu m'as manqué."

"Arrête avec tes déclarations à deux balles."

Il sourit.

"J'attendais que tu me décroches une réponse digne de toi. C'est pas trop tôt, je te retrouve enfin."

Je souriais, moi aussi. Il l'avait fait exprès, le con.

"T'aurais pu me le dire, que t'étais à Paris."

"Et t'aurais fait quoi ? Tu serais venue ?"

"Non. Mais j'aurais bien voulu savoir."

"C'est ça ..."

Il gardait son sourire, accroché aux lèvres.

"Comment ça va, Léna ?"

"Bien."

"Menteuse."

Je lui lançais un regard.

"J'ai parlé avec Georg. J'ai toujours su que Noah n'assurerait jamais."

Je lui balançais un revers dans le coude, faisant tomber sa cigarette. Il rigolait.

"T'aurais fait mieux, toi ?"

"Je t'aurais pas laissé tomber, c'est toi qui m'aurait quitté."

"T'en es sûr ?"

"Certain."

Silence. Au loin, on entendait la circulation des voitures. Paris, c'est comme New York, un peu. C'est la ville qui ne dors jamais. The city who never sleep. Oh yeah.

"Je déconnais pas. Je suis content de te voir."

"Moi aussi. Je crois."

"Tu crois ?"

Il pouffait de rire.

"T'as pas changé dis donc."

"Pourquoi tu t'es engueulé avec Bill ?"

Il cessait de sourire, et m'envoyait un regard en biais, à priori neutre. A priori, j'ai dit.

"A cause de toi."

"Comment ça ?"

Il soupirait. Profondément.

"Plus tard, Léna."

"Non, pas plus tard. Maintenant."

Il se remis à sourire.

"Je tiens toujours mes promesses. Je te le dirais plus tard, pas maintenant."

"Je suis pas bourrée, tu peux me le dire, je m'en souviendrais !"

"Justement."

Ok. Il voulait que j'oublie. Rêve, coco.

"Tu préfères les Dragibus ou les chamallows ?"

Il tournait la tête vers moi, surpris, avant d'éclater de rire.

"Chantilly ou Chocolat ?"

"Fraises."

Il levait les yeux au ciel. C'était mignon, notre conversation. J'aimais.

Son portable se mit à sonner. Il soufflait lorsqu'il vit l'appelant, et décrochait.

"Oui ? ... Non, je suis à l'hôtel, avec Georg... Non, pourquoi ? ... Bah, ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu, c'est mon pote, je te signale ... Mais j'ai pas de compte à te rendre ! ... Ouais, à ce soir... Oui, je compte rentrer. Bye."

Il raccrochait, et rangeait son portable dans sa poche, l'air énervé. Il se levait, fit quelques pas, me tournant le dos. J'avais fixé mon regard sur la tour Eiffel, lui tournant le dos, aussi.

"Va falloir que je rentre, Léna."

"Je croyais que t'avais de compte à rendre à personne."

Je l'entendis sourire. Il se rapprochait de moi, mettant ses mains sur mes épaules. Je me laissais aller contre son bassin, ma tête reposant sur son ventre.

"J'ai apprécié, Léna."

"Je sais."

Il se penchait, m'effleurait les lèvres avec un sourire, et me tournait le dos.

Je me réveillais, le lendemain matin, de bonne humeur. Allez savoir pourquoi ... Le déjeuné fut servit dans ma chambre. J'appréciais, finalement, le luxe de cet hôtel.

"Bien dormi ?"

"Très. Et toi ?"

"Mal."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Rien de grave, t'inquiètes pas, me répondit-il."

Nous étions dans le hall de l'hôtel, près à partir pour les répétitions. J'avais décidé de suivre le groupe, pour les connaitre un peu mieux. Georg avait accepté avec plaisir.

La journée se passait sans heurt. Les répèt' avaient bien fonctionné, le groupe était de bonne humeur. Ils s'étaient donné, presque à fond. Les répétitions avait eu lieu dans une petite salle, un lieu secret. Éviter de faire ça en public, ne pas déchainer les foules pour rien. C'était agréable.

J'étais remontée dans ma chambre tout de suite après, pour commencer à rédiger l'article. Quelques petites notes brèves sur l'après midi passée avec le groupe. J'avais eu droit à une interview, qui avait finie en éclats de rire. Non, vraiment, ce groupe, il était bien. Je n'avais détecté aucun signe de grosse tête. Évidement, c'était Georg aux commandes, et il s'arrangeait pour les faire redescendre sur terre lorsqu'ils volaient trop haut. C'était un type bien, Georg. "Ne pas prendre ses rêves pour des réalités. C'est pas parce qu'on est ici aujourd'hui qu'on sera pas à la rue, demain." J'ajoutais cette phrase dans l'interview, qui avait tout son sens.

Après avoir fini mon brouillon, je sortais sur le balcon, qui donnait sur la rue, une clope au bec. Je n'avais pas fumé depuis cinq heures, et j'en avais terriblement besoin, là, maintenant.

J'en étais à la moitié, lorsque les cris, en bas, se déclenchaient. Le groupe était en train de revenir. J'étais revenu avant eux, les laissant terminer seuls. Leur van se garait devant l'entrée. Ils sortaient, distribuant patiemment des autographes aux fans présent, et rentraient dans l'hôtel. Peu de temps après, c'était une porshe décapotable qui ralentissait devant l'hôtel.

J'aimais regarder le monde, d'ici, d'en haut. Un endroit où personne ne vous voyait. Sauf que ce que je voyais là, ça ne me plaisait pas du tout, contrairement à ce que j'aurais voulu.

C'était Tom, dans la décapotable. Côté passager. Le conducteur s'arrêtait devant l'entrée. Tom se penchait vers son chauffeur, et l'embrassait, avant de claquer la porte.

Surprise. Le conducteur, c'était Kilian.

Kilian, l'ex copine de Fabien, le meilleur ami de Gabriel. J'en revenais pas.

J'avais ainsi découvert qui avait appelé Tom, hier, et à qui il ne devait pas rendre de compte. A quoi je m'attendais ? A ce qu'il reste bien sagement ici, et que quand je le revois, il m'ai attendu ? J'étais trop ancrée dans l'illusion. A quoi je jouais ? Depuis que Bill et moi nous étions disputés, j'avais certainement dû croire des choses. Des choses que, si Bill ne m'aurait rien dit, je n'aurais sans doutes jamais imaginé.

Sauf que maintenant, j'avais l'impression qu'on se foutait de ma gueule, à chaque case que je franchissais. J'avais relancé les dés, Retour à la case départ, disait la carte piochée. Génial.

J'évitais Tom le reste de mon séjour. Incroyable. Il ne comprenait pas, normal. Georg non plus, malgré qu'il eu peut être une idée. C'était la bonne, malheureusement, mais je faisais semblant de rien. Tom et Kilian m'avaient troublé. Je trouvais ça limite improbable qu'il puisse la retrouver chaque soir, en sortant de notre hôtel.

Après le concert à la tour Eiffel, qui avait été un désastre pour moi puisque Tom et Kilian étaient tous les deux présents, j'étais rentrée à l'hôtel faire mes valises. Tom avait essayé de me parler, alors que je quittais la place. Georg avait tenté de m'inviter à l'After show. J'avais refusé. Puisque, en tant que journaliste, mon boulot s'arrêtait là. J'avais tout ce qu'il me fallait pour faire la une, et deux pages écrites à l'intérieur. J'avais tout, plus rien ne me retenait.

J'avais donc une fois de plus pris la fuite, suivant ma volonté une fois de plus.

"Léna, tu peux pas partir comme ça."

Tom tapait contre ma porte de chambre, alors que je fermais ma valise, vérifiant que je n'avais rien oublié. Soupirant, j'allais lui ouvrir.

"Et pourquoi ça ?"

Il rentrait en furie, me repoussant contre le mur, et claquant la porte derrière lui. Il encadrait ma tête de ses deux poings, posés contre le mur. Non, Tom n'avait pas tant changé que ça, finalement.

"Pourquoi tu t'es engueulée avec Bill, Léna ?"

"Pour les mêmes raisons que toi, surement."

J'avais répondu méchamment. Parce que lui, n'avait toujours pas répondu à ma question, mais s'il ne voulait pas que je m'en souvienne, c'était certainement parce que ça me concernait. Et j'aimais pas ça. Du tout.

Il se penchait, brusquement, et ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec les miennes, violemment. Lui aussi, était en colère. Autant que moi. Peut être pas pour les mêmes raisons, cependant.

Notre échange fut bizarre. Passionné, mais urgent, violent. Brulant.

C'est moi qui le rompait, en le repoussant. Je croisais ses yeux, noirs comme la braise. Les miens devaient pas être mieux ... Nous étions tous les deux en colère contre l'autre. Je le plantais là, une nouvelle fois, et allais chercher ma valise, près du lit. Il me bloquait la route, l'accès à la porte.

"Ça nous mène où, Léna ?"

Je soupirais, tremblante.

"Je te l'ai déjà dit, Tom. Aucun nous n'existe. Tu le sais autant que moi, et tu viens de me le prouver."

Il me laissait passer, sans rien dire. Je quittais l'hôtel, et le pays par la même occasion, gardant un souvenir froid de ma visite en France.


	20. Kaulitz's Birthday

**Chapter Twenty. Kaulitz's Birthday**

Mon retour en Allemagne était légèrement chaotique. De un, parce que l'avion avait deux heures de retard. De deux, parce que Georg me harcelait, au téléphone. De trois, parce que en plus d'entendre Georg gueuler dans le téléphone, Tom était derrière, et appuyait son ami.

Finalement, je rentrais chez moi fatiguée. Vicky avait ramené des mecs, à l'appartement, et je les entendais du salon. Un potin, qu'ils faisaient. On va s'abstenir d'imaginer la scène, ça pourrait nuire encore plus à mon humeur. Il était trois heures du matin. Je posais ma valise près du fauteuil, et plongeait dans le sofa, exténuée. Pas la peine d'aller dans la chambre, le bruit serait encore pire qu'ici. Je m'assoupis donc, une vieille couverture sur le dos, toute habillée.

Réveil en douceur, cependant, dans le calme de l'appartement.

"Salut la belle."

Hm, ça m'avait manqué.

Gustav se tenait, assis, sur ma table basse, face à moi, un sourire aux lèvres. Je me redressais.

"Hey."

"Vicky m'a fait entrer."

"Hm."

Dans le pâté. Enfin, moi, j'étais dans le pâté, lui, il n'y était pas entré. Laisser tomber, c'est le réveil ...

"Georg a appelé."

Je me relevais, attendant la suite. Il me suivait jusqu'à la cuisine.

"Paraît que t'es partie en faisant la gueule. Et que Tom fait la gueule depuis que t'es partie."

Je me tournais vers lui en allant chercher un verre. Il souriait.

"J'vois que c'est toujours la fête, avec lui."

"La fête ?"

Je versais mon jus d'orange, sans rien renverser.

"Vous vous entendez toujours aussi bien."

"Oh, si tu savais ..."

"Tu sais quel jour on est ?"

"Hm. Jeudi, pourquoi ?"

"Le vingt sept Août. Demain, Tom reviens. Mardi, c'est leur anniversaire. Tu vas pas te défiler ?"

"Mais qu'est ce qui vous pousse tous à croire ça ?"

"Parce que Tom sera présent."

"Et alors ?"

"Sa copine aussi."

Je me retournais vers le plan de travail, et serrais les poings. Georg avait donc vu juste, et avait tout dit à Gustav. Ce dernier s'approchait, et me prit dans ses bras. Réconfort.

Mardi 1 Septembre. Vingt heures trente huit, et vingt appels en absence. Bill m'avait demandé d'arriver à l'heure. J'ai fait exprès d'arriver en retard, évidemment. Lorsque j'entrais dans la demeure Kaulitzienne, c'était la fête. Il y avait une centaine de personnes présentes. Et les jumeaux étaient sur une sorte d'estrade, installée dans le salon, en train de faire un discours. Je faisais une entrée remarquée alors que Tom racontait un truc dans le micro. C'était le silence totale, et je claquais la porte, bien fort. Tout le monde se tournait vers moi, je souriais. J'étais fière de ma connerie. Je vis Bill lever les yeux au ciel, avec un énorme sourire soulagé. Je rejoignais Gustav, et Georg, n'écoutant pas un traitre mot de ce que disait Tom.

MUSIQUE [ .com/fr/music/eurythmics/greatest-hits-112414?song=1022285]

La musique était trop forte, mais tout le monde s'en foutait. Ronnie, Vicky et moi avions pris la place de Tom et Bill, plus tard dans la soirée, dansant comme des folles sur Sweet Dreams, une bouteille à la main. Bill semblait apprécier, Tom, en revanche... Je tournais sur moi même, ma jupe volant autours de moi. Je sentais quelqu'un monter à côté de moi et me prendre par la taille. Vicky appelait des garçons, comme toujours. Ronnie fit signe à Bill de venir. Je me tournais vers mon cavalier. C'était Léo, le protégé de Georg. Oh, mon petit Léo, si tu savais ...

"SWEET DREAM ARE MADE OF THIIIS"

Victoria venait de se péter la voix, et nos tympans par la même occasion. Je me retournais vers Léo, lui faisant face. Il levait les bras, au dessus de ma tête. Je me rapprochais de lui, alors que de plus en plus de monde nous rejoignait sur l'estrade. Ya pas à dire, cette chanson met vraiment la pèche, pour des soirées.

"Profites en pas trop, Lén'."

Je reconnaissais la voix de Bill, à mon oreille, qui dansait contre Ronnie. Comme ça faisait longtemps, ces deux là ...

Mais justement, Bill, je comptais profiter un maximum de cette soirée. Ça faisait trop longtemps que je ne m'étais pas éclatée comme il se doit.

Léo m'entrainait au sol, me prenant dans ses bras, me faisant voler au rythme de la musique. J'atterrissais sur mes pieds, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Léo m'envoyait voltiger, par ci, par là. Je faisais de même avec lui, et on riait bien. Puis il se rapprochait de moi.

"T'as un problème avec Tom ?"

Je le fixais droit dans les yeux, continuant de danser.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce qu'il arrête pas de nous regarder, ça m'fous les jetons !"

"T'as pas à avoir peur de Tom. C'est après moi qu'il en a. Et puis, s'il te touche, Georg le démonte. Et moi aussi, une fois de plus."

"EVERYBODIES ! criait une nouvelle fois, Vicky."

Léo hochait la tête, d'un signe compréhensif, sauf qu'il devait certainement n'avoir rien capté.

La musique se terminait, et laisser place à un truc bizarre que je ne nommerais pas. Certainement parce que je ne connais pas le titre. Je quittais donc Léo pour aller m'accouder, seule, au mini bar.

"Tiens, bonsoir Léna !"

Oh, cette voix qui ne m'avait pas manqué du tout.

"Bonsoir Kilian."

"Belle fête, non ?"

Elle avait le dos appuyé contre le bar, et regardait la foule d'un œil appréciateur. Je me mettais dans la même position qu'elle.

"Tu connais Tom depuis longtemps ?"

Je tournais les yeux vers elle, et acquiesçais, dans rien ajouter.

"Tu crois qu'il sait prendre des responsabilités ?"

"Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas, à lui ?"

"J'ose pas."

"T'es sa copine, t'es sensé tout lui dire."

"Oui, mais ... on est pas ensemble depuis longtemps ..."

"Ça change quoi ?"

Elle tournait la tête vers moi, se mordillant la lèvre anxieusement.

"Je suis enceinte, Léna."

Ça, c'était le mot, de trop.

"C'est son cadeau d'anniversaire ?"

J'avais voulu la jouer cynique, et avec ironie. Kilian ne comprit pas, pourtant. Tom arrivait vers nous.

"Dis rien, je t'en pris."

J'acquiesçais, alors qu'il était présent.

"Ça va les filles ?"

Il me lançait un regard interrogateur, qui lui va si bien, avant d'écarter les bras pour que Kilian puisse se blottir contre lui. J'eus un sourire, honnête, et neutre.

"Tout va très bien, Tom. Bon anniversaire."

Je les laissais entre eux, et quittais la pièce. Il y avait du monde, dehors. Je m'asseyais un peu plus loin, seule. J'allumais une cigarette en grimaçant. Je n'étais pas sûre de croire ce que m'avait dit Kilian. Vraiment. Ou peut être que c'était vrai. En tous cas, je savais que si Kilian était enceinte, Tom ne se défilerait pas.

"Pourquoi tu t'isoles ?"

Bill s'asseyait à côté de moi, en soupirant. Il était pensif, lui aussi. On était deux ...

"Besoin de réfléchir."

"Moi aussi."

Silence. On entendait certains cris euphoriques venant de la maison. Nous ne nous retournions même pas.

"Tom ?"

"Ronnie ?"

Il acquiesçait, moi aussi. Puis je posais ma tête sur son épaule.

"Dur. T'as parlé avec Kilian, j'ai vu."

"Hm."

"Je l'aime pas."

"Tu dis ça parce que t'es mon ami, c'est tout."

"Non, sincèrement. Elle est pas mauvaise, hein. Mais ... je la sens pas. J'ai passé cinq jours avec eux, je peux te dire que je la sens pas du tout."

"Elle m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte."

Bug de Bill. Je l'entendais arrêter de respirer, avant de reprendre son souffle.

"Impossible."

Je ne répondais pas.

"Non, c'est impossible. Si Tom l'apprend ... "

"Quoi ?"

"Bah, je sais pas. Il sera pas content, quoi... Surtout que ..."

"Que ?"

Il tournait la tête vers moi, alors que je m'étais redressé.

"On a parlé, durant ces cinq jours, Léna. On a mis les choses au clair."

"Tu m'éclaircis, un truc de dingue ..."

Il pouffait.

"Ça fait huit mois qu'ils sont ensembles. Mais Tom aime la liberté."

J'attendais la suite. Qui ne vint pas. Je soufflais.

"Donc ? Je dois t'arracher tous les mots, où tu vas te décidé à arrêter de tourner autours du pot ?"

"Bah, il a pas prévu de retourner en France, si tu veux. Il veut rester ici. Sans Kilian."

Dur, oui. Je préférais changer de sujet.

"Ça va toujours pas mieux, avec Ronnie ?"

"Si, si, ça va ... mieux."

Hm. Ou pas. Ça faisait deux ans qu'il était amoureux de Véronica. Deux ans qu'il essayait de l'approcher, deux ans qu'elle se défilait à chaque fois. Je devais absolument prendre les choses en main.

"Allez viens, on va danser."

Il me prit la main, et m'emmenait à l'intérieur en se déhanchant. Nous passions devant ses invités, et son frère. J'avais un énorme sourire aux lèvres, parce que Bill avait une manière particulière de vouloir me remonter le moral. Au fond, il me comprenait, et on se ressemblait plus qu'on ne le pensait. Bill avait sa manière de faire, une façon de dire : Mais envoie les bouler, tous ces gens qui font chier, et tous ces problèmes qui valent rien. Envoie les bouler, et sourit à la vie. Profite de l'instant présent. Ça, c'était la vision de Bill. Une vision que j'aimais particulièrement.

La fête se prolongeait jusqu'à huit heures du matin. A cette heure là, tout le monde quittait les lieux, laissant la maison dans un bordel pas possible. Tom émergeait du canapé, où il s'était assoupie avec Kilian. Il se levait, laissant sa petite amie seule. Bill sortait de la cuisine, un balais à la main. Georg avait un gros sachet poubelle, où il mettait tous les verres en plastiques, et les déchets qu'il pouvait trouver. Gustav était à côté de moi, et on décidait, ensemble, de ranger la pièce, et tout remettre en ordre.

A dix heures, après une nuit sans dormir, je me laissais tomber dans le fauteuil, face à Kilian, que Tom avait recouverte d'une couverture polaire. Gustav et Georg venaient de quitter la maison. J'étais seule, avec les jumeaux qui eux, étaient dans la cuisine en train de faire du café. Et de parler. De choses, et d'autres.

Le téléphone se mit à sonner, alors que j'allumais une cigarette. C'est Bill qui décrochait, l'air de rien. Je fixais mon regard sur Kilian. Elle avait l'air inoffensive, comme ça. Tendre, gentille. Douce. Elle dormait. Hm.

Bill entrait dans la pièce, alors que je posais ma cigarette dans le cendrier, que je prenais lui même de la main gauche.

"Léna. Téléphone. C'est ... Gabriel."

Tom était derrière lui. Bill semblait peu sûr de lui. Ses yeux brillait bizarrement, il grimaçait un peu. Tom, derrière, avait un air vaguement curieux. Intéressé.


	21. Bad News

**Chapter Twenty-One. Bad News.**

"Allo ?"

"Léna."

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Gabriel ?"

Son ton était tout sauf joyeux. Bill et Tom étaient aux aguets, près à intervenir, apparemment. Intervenir à quoi ? Ils étaient tous en train de me flipper. Et comme je n'avais pas dormi, c'était pire.

"C'est ... nos pères."

"Et bah quoi ?"

Je devenais agressive. Il agissait exactement de la même manière que Bill. Il tournait autour du pot. J'ai horreur de ça.

"Ils ont voulu faire une virée en voiture. Ton père est arrivé hier à Paris, et ils ont repris la route."

"Gabriel !"

"Ils sont partis ensembles vers Strasbourg."

Il commençait sérieusement à me paniquer, à ne pas me dire ce qu'il se passait.

"Ils ont eu un ... grave accident."

Je lâchais le cendrier, qui explosait en mille morceaux sur le sol, réveillant Kilian en sursaut. Les jumeaux ne sursautèrent même pas, ne bougeaient pas. Tom eu vaguement le réflexe de venir vers moi, mais Bill l'en empêchait.

"Qu'est ce que tu entends, par grave accident ?"

Ma voix tremblait. C'était horrible. Horrible, horrible. Horrible.

"Léna, c'est impossible de te dire ça au téléphone ..."

"Mais putain, tu vas te décider à me le dire ? Pourquoi t'appelles si tu veux pas me le dire au téléphone ?"

"Ils sont à l'hôpital de Strasbourg. On sait pas s'ils vont s'en sortir ... Viens au plus vite, Léna."

Il raccrochait, me laissant pendue au téléphone, une larme coulant sur la joue. Une seule. Oncle Louis, et mon père étaient à l'hôpital, et je n'étais pas sur de les revoir un jour. Il fallait, il le fallait absolument, que j'y aille. Je reposais le téléphone, et courais jusqu'à la chambre, chercher une veste. J'avais mal au crâne, j'étais en manque de sommeil, mais je ne resterais pas ici à rien faire, alors que ...

Lorsque je redescendais, les jumeaux me faisaient face, anxieusement.

"Léna."

"Écoutez. J'ai pas spécialement envie d'en parler. Je vais à la gare, essayer de choper le premier train que je peux. Et puis, je vous appellerez."

"Léna, ya grève des trains, aujourd'hui."

Tom avait parlé sereinement, me fixant droit dans les yeux.

"Dis moi où tu veux aller, je t'y conduit."

"Strasbourg."

Kilian s'était opposé, mais Tom avait eu le dernier mot. Bill restait à la maison, avec elle. Tom m'avait embarqué dans sa Cadillac luxueuse, et nous étions sur l'autoroute, direction la France. L'autoradio était coupé, et le silence qu'il y avait était tout, sauf gênant.

"C'est pas prudent. T'as pas dormi, Tom."

"Ça va aller, t'inquiètes pas. Et j'ai plus dormi que toi, de toutes façons."

Je ne répondais pas. Il avait sans doute raison.

J'avais du m'assoupir, puisque lorsque j'ouvrais les yeux, nous étions pas loin de la frontière, et Tom commençait à s'endormir. Je le priais de prendre la prochaine sortie, ce qu'il fit.

"Prend ma place, je roule."

On s'arrêtait vingt minutes, achetant de l'eau et des sandwiches. Puis Tom s'installait du côté passager, et dormait directement après que j'eu mis le contact. Il ne restait pas beaucoup de route, puisque une demie heure plus tard, nous tournions dans la ville, à la recherche de l'hopital. Je m'arrêtais plusieurs fois, demandant la route à plusieurs personnes. Finalement, nous le trouvions, un peu à l'écart du centre ville. Je me garais sur le parking, et réveillais Tom, qui avait cessé de ronfler.

Lorsque nous débarquions dans le couloir des urgences, je remarquais tout de suite Gabriel et Judith, assis, qui se levaient à notre vue. Je me précipitais vers mon cousin qui me serrait dans ses bras. Puis, nous attendions, encore, et encore.

J'étais assise entre Tom et Gabriel. Ce dernier tentait de rester calme, soupirant toutes les cinq minutes. Judith était aussi pale que le mur. Tom tentait de rester éveillé. Moi aussi. Mais bientôt, la fatigue me submergeait, et je posais ma tête sur l'épaule de Tom, avant de m'endormir.

Ce sont des éclats de voix qui me réveillaient. J'ouvrais les yeux, et me rendais compte que j'avais la tête posée sur les genoux de Tom, lequel jouait machinalement avec mes cheveux. Il ne parlait pas, restant assis, moi sur lui. Gabriel parlait, avec des personnes que j'aurais du reconnaitre tout de suite. Oncle Rodrigue venait d'arriver, par le premier avion. Accompagné de sa femme, que je n'avais jamais vu. Je me redressais, Tom retirait sa main. Il me sourit, timidement, et je me levais pour m'approcher de ma famille.

"Oh, Léna ! J'ai pas osé te réveiller. Tom m'a dit que vous n'aviez pas dormi de la nuit."

"On a fêté leur vingt ans, à lui et à Bill."

"Hm."

"Vous avez eu du nouveau ?"

Judith semblait avoir repris de la couleur, mais évitait mon regard. Gabriel se mordait la lèvre inférieur.

"Mon père est hors de danger."

Je soupirais. Ça, c'était bien.

"Et vous avez des nouvelles du mien ?"

Gabriel lançait un regard paniqué à Rodrigue, qui se tournait vers moi.

"Ils font tout leur possible pour le sauver."

Mon père était le conducteur. Il avait un peu trop bu, il était euphorique à l'idée d'être avec son frère. Ils revenaient ensembles en Allemagne. Il avait fait trop de route, et n'avait fait aucune pause. Mon père conduisait. C'était lui, qui en avait le plus pris.

Je retournais m'asseoir aux côtés de Tom, qui prit ma main, en signe de réconfort. Je la serrais.

"Merci d'être là, Tom."

Il acquiesçait, doucement. Il ne connaissait pas ce genre de situation. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. De un, parce qu'il n'était pas concerné. De deux, parce que c'était moi. De trois, parce que, jusqu'à présent, j'avais toujours été vache, avec lui. Mais, il était là quand même, compatissant. Il était là, comme un pilier sur lequel je pouvais m'appuyer. Il était là. C'est tout. Et c'était bien.

Un médecin en blouse blanche débarquait dans le couloir, et venait vers nous, la mine grave. Je me levais, entrainant Tom avec moi. Je n'avais pas lâché sa main.

"Vous êtes de la famille ?"

"Je suis sa fille."

Il fronçait les sourcils, et regardait autours de nous. Judith, Rodrigue, sa femme, et Gaby s'étaient rapproché de nous.

"Vous pouvez parler. Je suis son frère, ajoutait Rodrigue."

"Hm. Nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions. Je suis désolé."

Je restais pétrifiée. Sous le choc. Gabriel avait les larmes aux yeux, mais ce n'était rien comparé à Rodrigue, le petit frère, qui soupirait alors que les larmes coulaient toutes seules. Tom me tirait vers lui, et me prenait dans ses bras. Une étreinte forte, qui se voulait rassurante. Qui voulait dire "Je suis là". Je fourrais ma tête dans son cou, me retenant de pleurer. Mais je n'y arrivais pas, les larmes coulaient toutes seules. Non. Non, je n'allais jamais revoir mon père vivant. Jamais.

Nous avions loué une chambre d'hôtel, après avoir rendu visite à oncle Louis. On ne lui avait rien dit, il était trop faible pour apprendre la mort de son frère. J'étais dans un piteux état, vraiment. La dernière fois que j'avais parlé à mon père, on s'était engueulé, à tel point que j'étais partie en claquant la porte. Je m'étais conduite comme une sale gamine, et je regrettais plus que tout.

Tom avait insisté pour louer une seule chambre. Il ne voulait pas me laisser seule, et je pense qu'il avait raison. J'étais éreintée, à tel point que je me laissais tomber sur le matelas, toute habillée, fixant le plafond. Tom se plaçait à côté de moi, dans la même position. Je me tournais vers lui, sentant que les larmes allaient refluer. Il me prit dans ses bras, et me rapprochait un peu plus de lui. J'avais ma tête sur son torse, je le sentais respirer, et j'entendais son cœur. Ça me calmait, un peu. Je finis par m'assoupir, comme ça.

J'ouvrais les yeux alors que Tom se glissait sous les draps, me recouvrant par la même occasion. Il m'avait déshabillée, me laissant un sous vêtement. Il se rapprochait de moi, alors que je lui tournais le dos, me blottissant contre son torse. Je sentais son souffle sur mon épaule. Comme il y a fort longtemps, il effleurait la peau de mon bras du bout des doigts.

"J'ai pas profité de toi, hein."

"Je sais, Tom. J'ai confiance en toi."

C'était vrai. Là, rien ne m'aurait permis de croire que Tom voulait profiter de moi. J'étais trop une serpillère pour plaire à quelconque garçon ce soir. Et pourtant ...

**Attention, Lemon**.

Je m'asseyais dans le lit, son bras continuant de faire des vas et viens sur ma peau, sauf qu'il avait légèrement dévié vers mon dos. J'aimais. Vraiment. C'est sans réfléchir, et avec sans doute le désespoir qui me rongeait que je m'asseyais à califourchon sur lui, au dessus de son bassin. Il me regardait, surpris, ayant laissé son bras là où mon dos était, deux secondes avant. Je laissais aller mes mains sur son torse, caressant ses muscles, ses pectoraux, sa peau douce, son nombril, chacune de ses côtes. Il soupirait, et ramenait ses bras autours de moi, glissant ses mains sur mes hanches. Je ramenais mes mains sur ses épaules, et m'approchais de son visage, effleurant ses lèvres des miennes, caressant son piercing avec ma langue. Je le sentais se tendre, sous moi. Il rejetait la tête en arrière, évitant de me donner un coup de bassin au passage. Je souriais.

« C'est pas une bonne idée, Lén'. »

« T'en a envie depuis le premier jour. »

« Tu regretteras demain. »

« Qui te dit que j'en ai pas envie ? »

« C'est pas forcement le bon moment pour le faire. »

« Pourquoi, parce que j'ai perdu mon père ? Tom, arrête de faire tes caprices, là. »

Il se relevait brusquement, et je me retrouvais sous lui, alors qu'il m'embrassait, avec passion. Sa langue dansait avec la mienne avec frénésie. J'entourais son cou de mes bras, le rapprochant encore plus de moi. Il collait son bassin au mien, de sorte que je puisse sentir quel effet je lui procurais.

« Je ne joue pas, Léna. »

Remarque anodine, pourtant bien sérieuse. Je fis glisser mes doigts le long de sa peau, le faisant frissonner, et plongeais ma main dans son caleçon alors qu'il se tendait, tête relevée, en soupirant. J'étais à l'aise. Encore plus qu'avec Noah.

Tom glissait ses mains sur ma peau, tout en se rapprochant de moi. Puis il fit glisser sa langue, en mordillant de temps en temps, jusqu'à ma culotte, qu'il enlevait du bout des dents, retirant en même temps ma main de son caleçon. Il fit glisser la lingerie jusqu'à mes pieds, puis revient à la charge, en m'embrassant à pleine bouche. Je sentais sa main caresser ma cuisse, se rapprochant de plus en plus de mon intimité. Je lui mordillais la lèvre inférieure, jouant avec son piercing lorsqu'il glissait sa main entre mes jambes, jouant avec ses doigts. Je le sentais sourire contre ma bouche. On prenait notre temps, nous n'étions pas pressé.

C'était à mon tour, maintenant. Je basculais sur lui, il se retrouvait sous moi, puis je fis glisser son caleçon du bout des doigts, un vague sourire aux lèvres, avant d'empoigner fermement son membre durcis. Je commençais avec des vas et viens lents, tout en kidnappant ses lèvres avec les miennes. Puis j'accélérais le mouvement, alors qu'il dégrafais mon soutient-gorge, et le laissait glisser le long de mes bras. Il m'embrassait, à son tour, appuyant ses lèvres contre les miennes dans un échange brulant. Il me fit basculer une nouvelle fois, enlevant ma main de son membre, et choppant un préservatif en même temps, qu'il enfilait, sans me quitter des yeux.

Il se rapprochait de moi, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des miennes. Je sentais son souffle dans ma bouche. Nous étions déjà tous les deux légèrement essoufflés, et bourrés d'envie. Une envie pressante.

« Je te le demande une dernière fois ... »

« Me fait pas chier, Tom. »

Il sourit, d'un air taquin, avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure d'envie. Il me faisait languir, ce con. Haussant les sourcils d'une manière perverse, il se rapprochait de mon cou, et mordillait mon lobe d'oreille, alors que sa main guidait son membre entre mes cuisses. Il me pénétrait doucement, au départ. Je lui mordillais l'épaule, alors qu'il continuait sa course, mordillant à présent mon cou. Je frissonnais, alors qu'il accélérait le rythme. Je le sentais frémir au dessus de moi, et l'entendait soupirer, près de mon oreille. Je soupirais, moi aussi, avant de gémir. Tom allait de plus en plus profondément, accélérant de plus en plus par la même occasion. Il se redressait d'un coup, s'arrêtant en même temps, et se retirait, avant de descendre du lit. Je me redressais, les yeux écarquillés, avant qu'il me pousse à me rallonger. Il écartait mes jambes, et plongeait sa tête entre mes cuisses. Je sursautais d'abord, puis me fit à la sensation de sa langue contre ma peau. Je sentais son piercing glisser alors qu'il titillait chaque endroit sensible avec sa langue. Je gémis une nouvelle fois, et me tendais, à mon tour. Je le sentais sourire, de là où il était. Je riais. Il redressait la tête, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, avant de me rejoindre. Il me pénétrait une nouvelle fois, plus lentement, gardant la main entre mes cuisses. Je haletais, me mordillant la lèvre. Ne pas crier. Ne pas crier. Tom fermait les yeux, alors que je contractais mes muscles sans le vouloir. A chaque coup de bassin, il gémissait, doucement. Je le tirais vers moi, ravissant ses lèvres. Il continuait son manège sans accélérer, puis il me mordit la lèvre, et accélérait brusquement. Je ne pouvais retenir le cris qui franchit mes lèvres à la seconde où il se redressait. Yeux dans les yeux.

Nous transpirions, beaucoup. La sueur perlait sur son front, les draps étaient trempés. Il continuait d'accélérer, sentant la fin bientôt proche. Il m'attendait, peut être ? Pas pour longtemps. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fermer les yeux, lorsque je fus transporté ailleurs, loin, loin là haut. Je hoquetais, alors que Tom gémissait un peu plus fort. Tous nos muscles se tendirent en même temps, l'espace d'une seconde. Je soufflais, alors qu'il donnait une dernier coup de bassin, puis se retirait, et s'écroulait à côté de moi, épuisé.


	22. Funeral

**Chapter Twenty-Two. Funeral.**

Je me réveillais dans la chambre d'hôtel baignée d'une ambiance légère, peut être gaie. Mais lorsque je repensais à la veille, tout le poids de la tristesse retombait sur mes épaules. Je me redressais en repoussant les draps, constatant que Tom était levé, et qu'il était au téléphone avec son frère apparemment, au fond de la pièce. Je me levais et allais juter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, alors que Tom raccrochait. Il se mis derrière moi, passant ses bras autours de ma taille, et posant sa tête sur mon épaule. Qu'est ce qu'on était en train de faire exactement ? A quel jeu jouait-on, cette fois ? Je me dégageais de son étreinte. Oui, je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Je suis au courant … Tom restait stupéfait, devant la fenêtre, avant de sourire.

« On avance pas plus, donc. On a même reculé … Je t'ai dit que je ne jouais pas, Léna. Mais apparemment … Un pas en avant, trois en arrière ? »

« Fais pas l'idiot, Tom. J'ai été ta maitresse pour une nuit ... »

« Et après, tu veux pas aller plus loin ? »

« Ça, ça reste à voir ... »

La route du retour se faisait sans parole, mais la musique à fond. Nous avions fait la route moitié-moitié, et c'est moi qui garait la Cadillac devant la demeure Kaulitzienne. Aussitôt, telle une fusée, Kilian sortait de la maison et se jetait dans les bras de Tom. Je souriais, amusée, et claquais la portière avant de rentrer chez les garçons.

« Salut les guys ! »

Georg et Gustav étaient présent. J'essayais d'afficher une mine réjouie, qui ne laissait rien paraître.

La semaine se passait sans problèmes. J'évitais Tom le plus possible, qui cachait son étonnement par un sourire plutôt amer et froid. Kilian ne remarquait rien. Bill devait sans doute être au courant, mais il n'en parlait pas, faisant comme si tout était normal. Bientôt, le jour de l'enterrement de mon paternel arrivait. Ce jour là, je fus réveillée par une engueulade qui provenait de la pièce d'à côté. J'avais emménagé chez les jumeaux, eux même refusant que je retourne seule chez moi : Vicky était en vacances chez ses parents depuis le lendemain de la fête. Mon père avait été rapatrié ici, et l'enterrement devait avoir lieu à quinze heures. Toute la famille était présente, et logeait chez ma mère. J'étais la seule à être ici, et à ne pas répondre au téléphone, laissant Bill m'informer de ce qu'il se passait. Brusquement, Kilian entrait sauvagement dans ma chambre, suivit de près par Tom qui semblait en colère, mais pas plus qu'elle. Ça, ça me semblait totalement impossible.

« C'est encore elle, c'est ça ? Tu te permets de choisir entre elle et moi, alors qu'on a passé huit mois ensembles, et pas une seule nuit avec elle ? »

Kilian était hors d'elle. Je croisais le regard de Tom. Il aurait voulu que ça se passe autrement, cette rupture. J'étais sûre qu'il ne voulait pas que ça se passe devant moi, en tous cas. Trop tard, mon chou.

« Kilian, allons s'expliquer ailleurs, je t'en pris ! »

« Pourquoi ? Elle est la première concernée, non ? Une fois que tu seras débarrassé de moi, elle te sautera dessus. »

A mon grand étonnement, Tom éclatait de rire.

« Je crois que tu ne connais pas bien Léna. Jamais elle ne me sautera dessus. »

« Non, elle va te prendre pas derrière ? »

« BON, ça suffit TOUS LES DEUX. C'est pas le bon jour pour m'emmerder, alors dehors, tout de suite ! Allez régler vos histoires de couple dans la chambre de Bill. Et Kilian n'oublies pas de lui dire que t'es enceinte. Zou, DEHORS. »

Je les poussais à la porte, alors que Tom écarquillait les yeux, et Kilian piquait un fard. Puis je me laissais glisser contre la porte et les entendais descendre l'escalier, toujours en se disputant.

Deux heures plus tard, alors que je finissais de m'habiller, un taxi s'arrêtait devant le portail, et Kilian sortait de la maison en traînant une grosse valise derrière elle. Bill entrait au même moment dans ma chambre, sans frapper. Il semblait réjouis, plus qu'heureux.

« Elle est pas enceinte, elle est pas enceinte, elle est pas enceinte ! Elle nous avait entendu parler de toi, et elle était jalouse. Ahah, elle est partie. Pfiouuuu ! »

Je regardais Bill danser sur place avant de plonger dans mon lit. Ça me faisait sourire, et Dieu ( :face: ) seul savait à quel point ça faisait du bien.

« A mon frère. Ce grand frère qui n'était sans doute pas un model à suivre dans notre jeunesse, qui a toujours agis sous l'impulsion, autant pour sauver notre chien à huit ans que pour quitter la maison à seize. On s'est tous séparé. Alors que Louis restait en France, j'étais en Espagne, et toi tu partais pour Hambourg. Je n'ai pas assez de mot, grand frère, pour te dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Tu es parti trop vite, juste après avoir retrouvé l'un de tes frères, Louis. Grand frère, où que tu sois, sache qu'on ne t'oubliera jamais. Tu es gravé dans mon cœur, mon sang, et ma tête. Repose en paix. »

Quelques applaudissements non désirés vinrent accueillir la déclaration d'oncle Rodrigue. On n'applaudit pas, dans une église, non de non. C'était mon tour, maintenant. Je montais sur l'estrade, face au cercueil. Dans les personnes en face de moi, je repérais mes amis. Véronica, le visage impassible. Gustav, scrutateur. Georg, gêné. Les jumeaux, l'un à côté de l'autre, qui me fixaient du même œil. Je tournais la tête vers ma mère, la tête plongée dans son mouchoir. Oncle Louis était présent, dans un fauteuil roulant, plutôt affaibli. Judith était redevenue pâle. Gabriel pleurait. Un peu.

« Papa. »

Ma voix résonnait en écho dans l'église, comme si elle était vide de vie. Comme si j'étais seule, perdue dans une grotte, au seuil de la mort.

« C'est le dix huit septembre dix neuf cent quatre vingt neuf, aux alentours de vingt et une heures quarante sept que je découvrais ton visage, et toi le mien. Toi et maman vous êtes occupés de moi, m'apprenant à parler, et à marcher. Paraît que je te ressemble, autant sur le fond que sur la forme. Je sais maintenant à qui je dois mon sale caractère ... »

Quelques rires retentissaient dans l'édifice. Mon discours n'était pas sensé être drôle. Juste venir du cœur.

« Le temps passait, jusqu'au jour où tu as eu un coup de foudre pour ce pays. Quelle histoire. Ce jour là, tu es rentré, tout fou, à la maison. Et tu as crié : Faites vos bagages, nous quittons le navire ! Dix jours après, on s'installait ici, à Hambourg. Puis nos relations se sont dégradées, papa, jusqu'au point où on ne se parlait même plus. »

Je retenais les larmes qui me brouillaient les yeux, mais je ne pouvais empêcher ma voix de trembler.

« C'était sans doutes de ma faute, encore une fois. Il est maintenant trop tard pour te dire tout ce que je ne t'ai jamais dit, ou ce que je t'ai caché, un jour. Il est trop tard pour te dire que je regrette. Cependant, mieux vaut tard que jamais, papa. Alors je te le dis. Je regrette. Excuse moi, vraiment. On se recroisera là-haut. A bientôt, papa. »

Le corps fut transporté au cimetière, où il fut mis en terre. Tous les invités présents avaient la mine grave. Chaque membre de la famille déposait une rose sur la tombe. Voilà, c'était fini. On venait d'enterrer mon père. La vie pouvait continuer.


	23. Dilemma

**Chapter Twenty-Three. Dilemma.**

J'étais tellement préoccupée que j'avais carrément oublié l'anniversaire de Gustav, qui aurait du avoir lieu la veille. Cependant, en raison de l'enterrement, Gustav avait choisi de le reporter au lendemain, pour me laisser du répit. Le jour même, je me pointais à son appartement, un cadeau sous le bras, un sourire aux lèvres peu convaincant. Gustav m'ouvrait, et me serrait dans ses bras, dans une étreinte fraternelle. J'étais la dernière arrivée. Bill et Tom se tapaient dessus à coups de coussins dans le salon. Ronnie discutait avec Georg, un verre à la main, lançant des coups d'œil amusés aux jumeaux. Gustav nous priait de nous asseoir à table. Je me retrouvais entre lui, et Ronnie, face à Tom.

« Hm. Avant de commencer le repas, je tiens à dire quelques mots. Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier Tom et Léna, qui semblent s'être réconciliés ... »

Je lançais un regard à Tom qui regardait Gustav en fronçant les sourcils d'une manière très convaincante.

« Parle pas trop vite, Gustav. Tu parles de Léna et de moi, n'oublies pas ! »

« Oh, mais j'ai toute confiance en vous. Et surtout en toi, Tom. Tu fera pas le con, cette fois. »

« C'est quoi ce discours, Gustav ? Demandais-je avec un sourire. Qu'il fasse le con ou non, ça reste Tom. Il changera pas. »

« Justement. »

Gustav me lançait un regard pétillant, avant de tourner la tête.

« Je voulais donc dire que, mon plus beau cadeau que je pouvais recevoir aujourd'hui, c'était de tous vous réunir, après ces deux années sans nouvelles des uns et des autres. Maintenant, vous pouvez continuer vos conneries. »

« Léna, je vais te poser une question. »

Tom et moi étions seuls, dans la cuisine.

« Je te l'ai déjà posé, et contrairement à il y a deux ans, je pense que tu n'as pas la réponse. »

Je le laissais continuer, le dévisageant. Il s'approchait de moi, m'effleurent les hanches de ses mains. Je m'appuyais contre le plan de travail, alors que ses mains m'encadraient.

« Je ne veux pas la réponse tout de suite maintenant. Je pense que tu as besoin de réfléchir. J'espère que trois jours te suffiront. Après, j'aviserais en fonction de ta réponse. »

Il soupirait en baissant la tête. Comment devais-je prendre ça ? Puis il la relevait, et fixait ses yeux dans les miens.

« Qui suis-je pour toi, Léna ? Comment me considères-tu ? »

Il ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux. Lentement, il s'approchait de mes lèvres, et m'embrassait doucement, comme si j'étais fragile, et qu'il avait peur de me casser. Puis « trois jours » vinrent être murmurés à mon oreille. Sa voix avait quelque chose de mélancolique, comme de la tristesse. Il quittait la cuisine, sans me regarder, la tête rentrée entre les épaules. Je le suivais, légèrement énervée.

« Tom. Peut être qu'avant de rendre quelconque réponse, il nous faudrait discuter seule à seul. »

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, et les quatre autres tournaient la tête vers nous. Ronnie essayait de ne pas sourire. Georg haussait un sourcil en une mimique hilarante. Gustav se mordait la joue, attendant la réponse de Tom. Bill souriait de toutes ses dents, les yeux plissés de joie. Tom se retournait vers moi. Son attitude avait changé. Moins faible, plus sûr de lui. Un sourire en coin, les yeux pétillants.

« Où tu veux, Quand tu veux. »

J'esquissais un sourire. On se retrouvait enfin, le jeu reprenait.

On avait convenu de se parler ce soir, chez moi. Les vannes de Georg et Bill, à connotations sexuelles avait fait tourné la tête de Tom vers moi, plus que sérieusement. Qu'attendait-il exactement de moi ? Que ce soir, ce soit repartis pour une partie de jambe en l'air ? Ou bien, il était vraiment sérieux lorsqu'il me laissait un délai de trois jours … Je penchais plus pour cette hypothèse. Ça commençait à le peser, le fait qu'on se cours après sans jamais attraper complétement l'autre. Cependant, Bill avait dit que Tom aimait la liberté. Mais aussi que j'étais celle qui lui correspondait. Mais au fond, on se soucis de Tom. Mais moi ? Qu'est ce que je ressens, pour lui ? C'était à mon tour de me sentir faible et déroutée. Je ne savais toujours pas exactement où j'en étais, ni ce que je ressentais.

« T'as jamais su choisir, Lén'. »

Bill m'avait rejointe, dehors, pour fumer une autre cigarette. Puis Gustav apparu à la porte, et nous rejoignait sur le balcon à son tour.

« Laisse la tranquille avec ça, Bill. »

« Non mais Tom sait que c'est son point faible. Il teste la limite, pour -enfin- mettre fin à votre stupide jeu débile qui a commencé le premier jour. »

« Tom ne joue plus. »

« Bien sûr que si, Léna. Un jour. Un seul jour il n'a pas joué, et il t'a montré ses sentiments. Il te l'a même dit. Mais le lendemain, le masque était en place. Comprend bien ça, Léna. T'es la première fille avec qui il ne se cache pas. Souviens toi toutes les fois où vous vous êtes retrouvés rien qu'à deux. Je le connais, Tom. C'est mon jumeau. Sauf que moi, je suis moins fort. Je sais pas aussi bien me cacher que lui. »

« Tu te trompes, Bill. »

« L'influence pas, Bill. Elle doit prendre sa décision toute seule, et pas se sentir obligée par rapport à ce qu'on va lui dire. »

« Eh ! Tom ne m'a pas demandé en mariage que je sache ! »

« Léna ! »

« Quoi, Bill ? »

« T'as pas l'air de prendre ça au sérieux. »

« Mais bien sur que si ! J'ai très bien compris que si je ne lui donne pas la réponse qu'il veut, il sortira de ma vie. J'ai compris l'enjeu, Bill. Ne me prend pas pour ce que je ne suis pas. »

Bill levait les yeux au ciel, et rentrait dans l'appartement, me laissant seule avec Gustav.

« J'ai peur de ma réponse, Gus'. »

Il sourit.

« Je sais que ce sera la bonne, de toute façon. »

J'acquiesçais.

« Quoi que dise les jumeaux, si tu crois t'être trompée, il ne sera jamais trop tard pour retourner en arrière. N'aie pas peur de ces trois jours. Suit ton caractère. Tom ne s'attend pas à ce que tu donnes une réponse dans ce délai. Mais il veut te faire croire que t'y es obligée. Surprend le. Prend le au dépourvu. Bill te l'a dit : il te teste. Rend lui la balle. »

« C'est pas trop dangereux ? »

« Pour lui, ou, pour toi ? »

Je clignais des yeux, ne sachant que répondre. Gustav soupirait.

« C'est à vos risques et périls à tous les deux. »

Tom jouait ? Me testait ? J'y croyais pas tellement. Je ne sais pas s'ils le connaissaient mieux que moi -certainement- mais j'avais réellement l'impression que Tom en avait marre que je l'évite. Ça se voyait dans son comportement envers moi. Et Bill et Gus avaient beau parler, Tom n'est pas un aussi bon comédien, quoi qu'il en soit...

« Tu voulais qu'on parle ... »

Nous étions dans le salon de mon appartement.

« Hm. Ca fait longtemps qu'on a pas discuté. »

« Deux ans, environs, rajoutait-il. »

J'acquiesçais.

« Tom, je peux te poser une question ? »

« Vas y. »

« Qu'attends tu de moi ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, Léna. Et quoi que Bill ai pu rajouter, parce que je sais qu'il l'a fait pour m'emmerder, je ne joue plus. Je suis sérieux. »

« Plus qu'au lycée ? T'as tellement changé ? »

Mon ton était ironique, et amusé. Il souriait.

« Non, je n'ai pas changé. »

« Donc, tu te caches ? »

« Au contraire. »

C'était à mon tour de sourire. Cette conversation ne mènerait nulle part.

« Qu'est ce qu'il nous a prit, l'autre nuit, Tom ? »

« On a cessé de se cacher, l'un à l'autre. »

« C'était vrai, alors ? »

« C'était honnête. »

Silence. Tom s'assit sur le canapé, tournant la tête vers la fenêtre.

« Que ressens tu pour moi, Tom ? »

Il haussait les sourcils sans tourner la tête vers moi.

« On va se tourner autours encore longtemps comme ça, Léna, où tu vas attendre que j'en ai marre, et que je me barre pour me courir après ? »

Il avait fait son discours d'une voix neutre, détachée, mais je savais qu'au fond, c'était tout le contraire. De toute façon, tu m'imagines te courir après ? Hm, oui, ok.

« Pourquoi trois jours, Tom ? »

« Et pourquoi pas, Léna ? »

Il avait tourné la tête vers moi, et son ton s'était fait plus brusque. Enfin, il soupirait.

« Bill est persuadé que tu veux me tester ... »

« Peut être bien ... »

« … mais j'y crois pas. »

Il relevait les yeux qu'il avait baissé quelques secondes auparavant.

« Tu m'étonneras toujours. »

« Ca n'est pas un jeu, hein ? Demandais-je d'une petite voix. Tu la veux vraiment, la réponse ? »

« Me dit pas ça maintenant ! J'ai dit trois jours ! »

« T'énerves pas ! C'est une question. »

« Oui, Léna. Oui, je la veux, ma réponse. Et si tu m'en donnes pas, eh bien ... »

« Oui ? »

Il relevait la tête vers moi, les yeux légèrement brillant.

« Je ne sais pas, Léna. Je ne sais pas. »

« Tu comptes rester ici toute seule ? »

« Tu vois une autre solution ? Je vais pas vivre éternellement chez vous ... »

« Je peux rester, si tu veux. »

Je lui lançais un regard amusé.

« En tout bien tout honneur, bien sûr ! S'empressait-il d'ajouter. »

« C'est bon, Tom. Je te connais. »

Il avait insisté pour dormir dans le salon, disant que le canapé serait parfait. Surtout pour me prouver qu'il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions.

Je m'endormais donc toute seule dans mon lit, et me réveillais en entendant la porte de la salle de bain grincer. Je me levais, alors que Tom tirait la chasse d'eau et se lavait les mains. Je poussais la porte. Il tournait la tête vers moi, surprit, alors qu'il s'essuyait les mains dans la serviette. Je tendais une des miennes pour prendre la sienne, et l'emmenais dans ma chambre, avant de m'endormir dans ses bras.

Je me réveillais seule, cependant. La porte venait de claquer. Je me redressais.

« Le frangin vient de m'appeler. Urgence. Rien de grave, une histoire de laque, apparemment... Je t'appelle ce soir. Désolé de te laisser seule. »

Un petit mot glissé sur l'oreiller. Je souriais, et me levais, direction la cuisine. Tom m'avait laissé un plateau garnis du petit déjeuné. Un verre de jus d'orange frais, des tartines grillées avec du beurre et de la confiture. Je souriais encore. Décidément, lui non plus n'avait pas fini de me surprendre...

J'avais à peine terminé de manger que mon portable sonnait. Non, ce n'était pas Tom.

« Dublin ! Vous allez me faire un article sur le grand match de football Irlande-Allemagne. Alec m'a laissé tombé à la dernière minute. Faites vite, votre avion décolle dans deux heures. »

Décidément … J'avais vraiment un employeur de merde, si je peux me permettre. Je n'avais pas le temps de faire une grande valise. Je prenais un sac avec quelques affaires, et laissais un mot sur la table : Vicky devait rentrer ce soir. Lorsque je sortais de mon immeuble, une voiture m'attendait déjà.


	24. Unexpected

**Chapter Twenty-Four. Unexpected.**

Le programme était établi. Une fois arrivée à destination, je devais prendre la belle voiture noire aux vitres teintées qui m'attendait, sur le parking de l'aéroport. Elle devait m'emmener à travers les rues de Dublin jusqu'à mon hôtel, où le réceptionniste m'aurait tendu les clefs de ma chambre avec un sourire. J'aurais découvert une chambre spacieuse tout en restant dans le simple. Ni trop grande, ni trop petite. Le repas aurait été apporté après que j'eus défait mon sac. J'aurais pris un malin plaisir à manger tout ça. Je me serais endormie dans les draps de soie, après avoir répondu aux appels de Tom, Ronnie, Bill, Gustav, et Georg. Vicky m'aurait réveillé à une heure du matin. J'aurais pesté. Ou pas.

Le lendemain, je me serais rendue au match, notant des détails sur les supporters, et le déroulement du match. Ensuite j'aurais rencontré les joueurs dans les vestiaires. Le lendemain matin, j'aurais appelé Tom pour lui dire qu'au soir nous allions au restaurant, et mettre les dernières choses au point. J'aurais pris mon avion, serais atterrit sans problèmes en Allemagne, et aurais passé le reste de l'après midi avec Ronnie avant de rejoindre Tom et de lui donner la réponse qu'il attendait depuis longtemps. Comment je le considérais ? Tom, c'est un peu « LE » gars qui fait craquer Toutes les filles, et dont tu tombes facilement amoureuse. Sauf que cette fois, ça a été le contraire. Ce n'était pas moi qui m'étais intéressée à lui. C'était lui qui s'était progressivement intéressé à moi. Puis il s'était de plus en plus confié à moi, me dévoilant certaines choses qu'il ne montrait à personne d'autre qu'à Bill. Comment je considérais Tom ? Il avait été là pour moi. Toujours. Le premier jour -CE premier jour- où il était venu me voir, à la cantine. Dans les toilettes de la fête du lycée. Le lendemain où j'avais tout oublié. La nuit, après la fête de Gustav. Tout le temps où je suis restée dans le coma. La mort de mon père, et cette nuit, cette nuit où il m'avait rendue folle. Folle de lui ? Comment considérais-je Tom ? Ce n'est peut être pas la question que je devais me poser. Étais-je prête à entamer une nouvelle relation, qui plus est avec Tom ? C'était celle là, la vraie question. Sans hésiter. Au bout des trois jours, je lui aurait dit que, je n'avais plus peur d'avancer, et qu'à partir de maintenant, on pouvait avancer ensembles, main dans la main, sourire aux lèvres. C'est ce que j'aurais voulu dire, après ces trois jours. J'aurais voulu, vraiment. Mais tout ça, c'est ce qui aurait du ce passer en temps normal. Oui, parce qu'en vrai, il y a toujours un truc qui vous tombe sur la tête quand vous vous y attendez le moins.

Mon avion avait atterrit correctement, sans problèmes. C'est après, que ça s'est gâté. J'allais récupérer mon sac de voyage, en plus de mon sac de travail comportant mon appareil photo. Je venais de le récupérer, et me dirigeais vers la sortie, quand des cris stridents me perçaient les oreilles, suivit de près par des tirs de mitraillettes. Les cris fusaient en même temps que les balles. Quelqu'un m'avait plaqué au sol, et restait allongé sur moi, me recouvrant entièrement. Je sentais son cœur battre dans mon dos, et son souffle dans mon cou. Dans quel merdier je m'étais foutue ? On entendait les cris, des Femmes, des Hommes, mais aussi de beaucoup d'Enfants. Et pendant ce temps là, je faisais quoi ? J'avais peur. Je réfléchissais exactement à mon programme d'origine, et ce que j'aurais du dire à Tom. Ma relation avec lui, et tout ce qui aurait du se passer, en temps normal. Les tirs ont duré cinq minutes environs. Puis les « Méchants » s'approchèrent, et regroupèrent un groupe de personne parmi les vivants, dont mon sauveur et moi, avant de nous emmener, quelque part, ailleurs.

Deux jours. Deux jours que nous étions dans le noir, avec un repas par jour, les mains attachées dans le dos, mais aussi à un anneau, dans le mur. Deux jours à nous demander où étions nous. J'avais cessé de paniquer. Ça ne servait à rien. Deux jours … C'était aujourd'hui, le treize septembre, que je devais rendre ma réponse à Tom. Et depuis deux jours, mon portable, dans ma poche, n'arrêtait pas de vibrer. J'étais sûre qu'il n'y avait pas que Tom qui pestait contre son téléphone. J'étais sûre qu'ils étaient tous au courant de ce qu'il se passait. J'étais sûre qu'ils se souciaient tous un peu de moi. J'espérais du moins. Une petite part d'égocentrisme dans cette pièce froide et noire.

« Léna ? »

Cette voix me tirait de mes pensées, et je tournais la tête vers la gauche, bien que je ne puisse rien voir. Mon voisin de gauche, mon sauveur, Loïs.

« Oui ? »

« Ya un truc, là, par terre. Contre le mur. Essaie de le choper, voir ce que c'est. »

Je me collais contre le mur, et laissais filer mes doigts entre le sol et le mur. Je ne trouvais rien, d'abord. Puis je repérais un petit trou, d'où dépassait une toute petite pointe. J'essayais de le choper. Impossible.

« Gratte le sol. »

« Nan mais t'es marrant. Je vais pas creuser le béton avec mes ongles ? »

J'essayais quand même. Sans relâche, alors que mon portable se remettait à vibrer. Batterie longue durée … J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas le rallumer à ma sortie de l'avion. Je continuais d'essayer de creuser, jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. J'avais mal aux mains, à cause des cordes, mais aussi à force de gratter. J'étais sûre de m'être arraché les ongles. Ils étaient cassés, pour sûr. Puis, je sentais mes doigts trembler. Je fermais les yeux, et m'endormais, loin d'être paisible.

C'est le bruit strident de mon portable qui me réveillait. Il avait fini par ne plus avoir de batterie. Elle avait rendue l'âme … Maintenant, ils allaient s'imaginer tout un tas de truc. Loïs ronflait à côté de moi. Je me remettais à creuser. J'avais réussi un petit peu à dégager le trou. La douleur de mes doigts ne m'arrêtait pas. Quoi que ce soit, ça m'amènerait peut être à revoir mes amis. Peut être. Je m'y accrochais de toutes mes forces, à cette hypothèse. En sortant d'ici, mes mains seront usées, mais je serais vivante, et dehors.

J'avais beau me débattre avec ce sol, je n'y arrivais pas plus. Loïs venait de se réveiller. Il soufflait.

« Laisse, je prend le relais. »

Loïs m'avait expliqué ce qu'il se passait. On a été pris en otage par des cons pour faire réagir les autorités, d'après ce que j'avais compris. Ils attendaient une rançon, apparemment. On avait entendu les gardes, la veille, disant que les familles présentes étaient capricieuses. On avait donc appris que les médias étaient au courant, ainsi que les familles. Le calme avant la tempête. Personne ne parlait dans la pièce. J'entendais juste Loïs soupirer. Puis des pas retentirent près de la porte, qui s'ouvrait brusquement. Un homme grand et fort apparaissait. Il appuyait sur l'interrupteur, et la lumière s'allumait brusquement dans la pièce, nous poussant à plisser les yeux. Au bout de quelques secondes, j'étais moins éblouie, et je voyais déjà un peu mieux. Nous étions dans un piteux état, tous. Nous étions noirs de poussière. Mes cheveux étaient certainement plus qu'emmêlés. Tout le monde avait des égratignures au visage. Je devais en avoir aussi.

« Toi ! »

Sa voix traversait la pièce tel un obus qui siffle l'air, nous transperçant les oreilles. Il s'approchait de moi, un sourire malsain collé au visage. Il me détachait du mur et me relevait brusquement en marchant. Mes jambes ne suivaient pas, et je retombais sur mes genoux. Il me trainait jusqu'à la porte, alors que des larmes de douleurs perlaient aux coins de mes yeux. J'entendais son rire, au creux de mon oreille. Il me relevait, me soutenant, et me fit quitter la pièce. Le couloir dans lequel il m'emmenait était étroit, et sombre. Puis il me fit entrer dans une pièce, où un écran géant montrait des images de personnes, des policiers, ainsi que des gens en larmes. Je sus tout de suite qu'il s'agissait des familles. A côté trônait une caméra sur pied. Elle était en train de filmer, et sur l'écran, je voyais l'attention des « spectateurs » attirée. Pour sûr, ils me voyaient aussi bien que moi je les voyais.

« Lui, tu le connais ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

J'avais pris peur. Tom. Il m'avait montré Tom, juste à côté des policiers, l'air paniqué. J'écarquillais les yeux, et mon preneur d'otage me tirait les cheveux en arrière.

« Répond moi. »

« Oui. Oui, je le connais. »

« Très bien. »

Il souriait, et m'attachait au fauteuil, avant de bien rediriger la caméra sur moi. Je ne quittais pas Tom du regard, qui semblait examiner la scène, de plus en plus inquiet. L'homme se rapprochait de moi, passant une main dans mon cou. Je frissonnais, mais certainement pas de plaisir. Il me tirait les cheveux une nouvelles fois, m'arrachant une grimace. Je me retenais de crier, de pleurer. Je me concentrais uniquement sur Tom. Tom, Tom, Tom. Jamais je n'aurais cru ça, un jour. Jamais. L'homme m'embrassait, le mordant avec joie la langue et mes lèvres. Je sentais le sang couler dans ma bouche, et je ne pu retenir la larme qui s'échappait. Il éclatait de rire, glissant ses mains de mon cou, jusqu'à mon soutient-gorge. Il arrachait mon tee shirt, et je me retenais une nouvelle fois de crier. Je me mordais la joue, alors qu'il passait ses mains dégueulasses sur ma peau. Je me tendais, de peur, de crainte. Il souriait vulgairement, ses yeux exorbités. Il collait son bassin contre ma nuque. Après ça, je priais. Je priais pour sortir de là vivante, alors qu'il sortait son objet de plaisir, et me le glissait dans le cou.

Je n'avais pas pu me retenir de pleurer, ni de crier. J'avais fermé les yeux, et essayais d'imaginer Tom. Tom, en face de moi. Mais l'homme était violent, brusque. Impulsif.

Il m'avait jeté dans la cellule, sans même prendre le temps de m'attacher au mur. Je ne bougeais pas, me recroquevillant sur moi même, les larmes n'en pouvant plus de couler.

« Léna ? »

Je ne répondais pas à Loïs. Ni la force, ni l'envie. Je me sentais sale, trahie, humiliée. Il avait pris plaisir à faire ça devant tout le monde. Devant des inconnus. Devant Tom. Je crachais par terre, tentant de m'enlever ce goût dégueulasse. Sans succès. Je m'endormais bientôt, épuisée, et contre mon gré.

J'avais perdu la notion du temps, parce qu'ils ne venaient plus nous donner à manger. Il s'était passé deux jours, peut être trois. Et le silence régnait toujours, dans la pièce et ses environs. J'avais peur du moindre bruit, sursautant au moindre souffle. Puis l'enfer recommençait : on entendait des balles siffler l'air dans les pièces voisines, des cris. Puis plus rien. Silence total.

« Ça y est ! »

Loïs nous fit tous sursauter. Son cris victorieux était déplacé, mais avait attiré ma curiosité, bien que je n'avais toujours pas bougé. J'entendais du mouvement, comme si on rampait près de moi, puis la lumière s'allumait en nous éblouissant une fois de plus. Je tournais la tête vers la porte, et voyais Loïs, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Il s'approchait de moi, soudainement apeuré et hésitant, découvrant l'horreur. Je baissais la tête sur mon corps douloureux. Des énormes bleus taguaient mes cuisses, de longues griffes couvraient mes bras. J'étais ankylosée, je pouvais à peine bouger. Loïs s'accroupissait à côté de moi en enlevant sa chemise qu'il déposait sur mes jambes. Puis il se mit dans mon dos, et enlevait les cordes qui me menottaient. Je sentais les liens se défaire, et bientôt je fus libre de mes mouvements. Loïs allait libérer les autres, et pendant ce temps là, je contractais chacun de mes muscles endormi. C'était pire qu'après mon coma. J'avais l'impression de devoir réapprendre à bouger. Loïs revenait vers moi, et me tendait une main. Il me relevait, m'enveloppant dans sa chemise qu'il avait rattrapé au dernier moment. Il essayait de me rassurer, quand de nouveau, une rafale de balle fusait dans les pièces voisines, faisant trembler les murs de notre cellule. Ce bruit fut bref, ce que ne m'empêchait pas de me recroqueviller dans les bras de mon sauveur.

« C'est bientôt fini, Léna. Ne t'inquiète pas, on va sortir d'ici vivants, c'est bientôt fini ... »

Loïs tentais de me rassurer tant bien que de mal. Je soufflais, inspirais, expirais. J'essayais moi même de me calmer, mais ne pouvais m'empêcher de hurler quand la porte s'ouvrait brusquement. Surprise, ce n'était pas les méchants.

Les flics avaient réussi à pénétrer dans la base, et venaient nous libérer.

La sortie fut dure. Parce qu'il n'y en avait qu'une seule, et donc qu'on était obligé de passer devant tout le monde, y compris les médias. C'était le pire. Comme si je n'avais pas été assez ridiculisée...

La police nous frayait un chemin jusqu'aux ambulances. J'étais la première à être prise en charge. On me fit asseoir dans l'ambulance alors que les autres se dirigeaient ailleurs. C'est la dernière fois que je vis Loïs, qui me fit un léger sourire, qui voulait sans doute dire un mot : Courage. On me transportait à l'hôpital tout de suite, sans attendre. C'est en passant les portes de la bâtisse que je me laissais sombrer.

Je me réveillais dans la nuit, affaiblie. Une main serrait la mienne, forte. La chambre était plongée dans le noir, la porte vitrée et le store étaient fermé. Les murs étaient blancs, de même que les draps. Un faible goute à goute résonnait dans la pièce. Ma perfusion. Pourquoi j'avais une perf, moi ? Peut être des calmants. Je tournais les yeux à gauche. Tom était assis, les bras croisés sur le bord du lit, la tête posée dessus. Il s'était assoupis en serrant ma main. J'eus un faible sourire, avant de m'endormir, sereinement, cette fois. J'étais en sécurité.


	25. An another Happy Ending

**Chapter Twenty-Five. An Another Happy Ending.**

Trois mois. Trois mois étaient passés. Nous étions le dix huit décembre, l'hiver s'était installé confortablement. Trois mois que j'avais été libéré, trois mois que j'avais vingt ans. Trois mois que Tom venait dormir à la maison, pour veiller sur moi. Trois mois que j'étais vide, que je ne parlais pas, que je ne regardais pas. Trois mois que Tom supportait la Léna amorphe.

Aujourd'hui, il était parti plus tôt -beaucoup plus tôt- que d'habitude, en claquant la porte. Ça m'avait réveillé. Et inquiété. Parce que si Tom commençait à partir en vrille à cause de moi, j'aurais tout perdu, et je n'aurais même plus de base.

Je me levais donc, et partais sous la douche, passant près d'une heure dans la salle de bain, prenant mon temps, encore plus que d'habitude. Trois mois, aujourd'hui. Ça faisait réfléchir. Je n'avais pas vu les trois derniers mois passer. Je n'allais pas au boulot, le médecin m'avait donner un congé. Dépression, c'était le motif. On se sort pas d'une dépression du jour au lendemain. Sauf en hyper urgence, et quand on a l'envie. Je sentais que si je n'en sortais pas aujourd'hui, ma vie était finie. Finie.

Lorsque je sortais de la salle de bain habillée, on sonnait à la porte. C'était Gustav, les poings sur les hanches, qui entrait en force en claquant la porte. Vicky sortait de sa chambre au même instant, légèrement alertée, et surtout à peine réveillée.

« Léna, va falloir que tu te secoues, maintenant ! »

Nous étions dans le salon, ils étaient tous les deux en face de moi. Vicky croisait les jambes, et pinçait les lèvres, serrant sa tasse de café dans sa main en haussant les sourcils.

« Léna, ça fait trois mois. Ok, c'était pas facile, ok, t'as subi des choses qu'aucun de nous n'a jamais vécu. Ok, Léna. Mais ouvre les yeux, maintenant. T'es en train de tout perdre, tout. Tu t'enfonces, là. »

Gustav avait ce petit truc qui faisait qu'on l'écoutait toujours. S'il intervenait aujourd'hui, c'est bien pour une raison. C'est ce que je disais, aujourd'hui, c'était LE jour où il fallait se bouger, sortir de cette transe insensée.

Gustav avait raison. Voilà pourquoi, lorsque Tom entrait dans l'appartement plongé dans le noir, tout était prêt. Gustav avait raison, je devais me reprendre, pour pas tout perdre, et surtout pas perdre Tom. Il s'avançait dans le couloir, guidé par la lueur des bougies, sur la table. Il plissait les yeux, détaillant chaque détails dans la pièce.

« Si je me souviens bien, Tom, il y a trois mois, je devais te donner une réponse. »

Je m'approchais de lui, qui s'était figé sur place. Je m'étais bien habillée, piquant une robe courte et décolletée à Vicky. Je m'étais aussi coiffée et maquillée. J'avais trois mois à récupérer ce soir. Tom commençait à sourire : je marquais des points.

« T'as attendu longtemps, j'ai un peu abusé. »

Je m'approchais encore, et m'arrêtais lorsque mes pieds touchaient les siens.

« J'avais prévu de t'emmener au restaurant, il y a trois mois. Je voulais que tu saches que ma réponse n'était pas un coup de tête, et qu'au contraire, c'était réfléchis. J'ai d'ailleurs un peu trop écouté Gustav, qui m'avait dit de ne pas avoir peur de dépasser le délais ... »

Je souriais. Lui aussi.

« J'aurais voulu tant de choses, Tom, tant de choses ... »

Il souriait franchement, ses yeux rivés dans les miens, l'air appréciateur.

Je passais mes bras autours de sa nuque, et l'attirais vers moi. Il me prenait dans ses bras en même temps que nos lèvres se trouvaient. Ce contact m'avait manqué, réellement. Trois mois que je ne l'avais pas embrassé. Trop longtemps... Il me portait jusqu'au canapé, où il s'asseyait, moi sur lui.

« Mais en fait, tu n'as pas répondu. »

« Je t'aime, Tom. »

Il m'embrassait de nouveau.

« Je ne te dirais pas depuis toujours, puisque j'ai bien cru un jour te détester ... »

« Léna. »

« Hm ? »

« T'en fais trop, là. Sois toi même. »

« Tu fais chier, hein. T'es jamais content ! »

Il éclatait de rire dans mon cou, provocant un frisson.

« En tous cas, maintenant que je t'ai, je ne te laisserais plus partir. »

Mercredi 14 Avril 2010, 23h35.


	26. Scène Supplémentaire 1

**Scène Supplémentaire 1.**

Je remarquais du changement en sortant de l'ascenseur. Une bonne odeur de cuisine flottait jusqu'à moi. Qu'est ce que Vicky nous avait préparé ? Lorsque je me retrouvais dans l'appartement, après avoir laissé claquer la porte, j'étais dans le noir. Je remarquais tout de même que le couloir avait été rangé, et je ne me prenais les pieds dans apparemment rien d'existant. J'entrais doucement dans le salon. Ambiance tamisée. Quelques bougies, par ci, par là. La table était dressée dans le coin, avec deux bougies en chandelle. Les rideaux étaient tirés. Léna se dressait devant moi, près de la porte fenêtre du balcon.

« Si je me souviens bien, Tom, il y a trois mois, je devais te donner une réponse. »

Je tournais la tête vers elle, surpris. Je la détaillais. Elle avait fait des efforts, mais elle commençait déjà à ressembler à la Léna que j'avais connue. J'ai peut être bien fait de partir autant énervé, ce matin, et de croiser Gustav dans la rue. Énervé, surtout parce que j'avais failli me péter la gueule à cause des choses qui encombraient le sol. Je commençais à sourire.

« T'as attendu longtemps, j'ai un peu abusé. »

Elle s'approchait de plus en plus. Depuis combien de temps j'attendais ce moment ? Ce moment, celui où Léna me ferait ce truc, et en même temps, où elle se réveillait enfin.

« J'avais prévu de t'emmener au restaurant, il y a trois mois. Je voulais que tu saches que ma réponse n'était pas un coup de tête, et qu'au contraire, c'était réfléchis. J'ai d'ailleurs un peu trop écouté Gustav, qui m'avait dit de ne pas avoir peur de dépasser le délais ... »

Je riais, un peu. Timidement.

« J'aurais voulu tant de choses, Tom, tant de choses ... »

Elle était là, juste là. Comme avant. Mon sourire s'était fait plus net à chacun de ses pas. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais fini par changer. Elle m'avait fait changé. Et j'en étais tombé amoureux, de cette fille qui avait su me tenir tête. Vraiment.

Elle nouait ses bras autour de mon cou, alors que mon cœur s'emballait à une vitesse folle. Je la prenais dans mes bras alors qu'elle m'embrassait. Un baiser dont je me souviendrais. A la fois franc, mais aussi timide … Comme si c'était notre première fois. Je la portais jusqu'au canapé, où je l'installais sur mes genoux, rompant notre baiser.

« Mais en fait, tu n'as pas répondu. »

« Je t'aime, Tom. »

Je ne m'attendais pas à un truc aussi direct. J'étais surpris, en bien. Je ravissais ses lèvres une nouvelle fois.

« Je ne te dirais pas depuis toujours, puisque j'ai bien cru un jour te détester ... »

« Léna. »

« Hm ? »

« T'en fais trop, là. Sois toi même. »

« Tu fais chier, hein. T'es jamais content ! »

Je l'avais attiré contre moi. J'éclatais de rire en réponse à cette dernière réplique qui lui ressemblait tant. Je l'avais retrouvé. Elle frissonnait, un peu. Je l'embrassais dans le cou.

« En tous cas, maintenant que je t'ai, je ne te laisserais plus partir. »

**_Attention Lemon !_**

**LEMON 2.**

**SCENE SUPPLEMENTAIRE.**

**TOM/LENA.**

Nous passions à table. Je la laissais me servir, la dévorant elle, plus que mon assiette, avant de secouer la tête. Depuis trois mois, je me retenais de lui sauter dessus, je me retenais de faire des mouvements brusques... J'évitais même de la toucher, au maximum. Aujourd'hui, c'était elle qui en profitait, elle qui me tendait la perche. Je n'allais pas la louper …

Le repas durait peu de temps, un truc simple, mais délicieux. Lorsqu'elle se levait pour débarrasser, je me levais aussi, l'empêchant de prendre les assiettes. Elle me lançait un regard interrogateur. Le mien était malicieux. Elle le vit tout de suite, et un sourire en coin se dessinait autant sur ses lèvres que sur les miennes. Je la portais jusqu'à la chambre en l'embrassant. La nuit allait être la plus belle de ses trois derniers mois.

Abstinence. J'avais du apprendre la définition de ce mot. La dernière fois que j'ai eu une expérience sexuelle, c'était avec Léna. Notre première fois ensemble, le 2 septembre. Le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire que j'ai reçu pour mes vingt ans.

Je la posais sur le lit, après avoir fermé la porte d'un coup de pied. J'ôtais mon tee shirt sans préambule, alors que ses yeux ne me quittaient pas. J'étais debout, elle était assise.

Je m'approchais d'elle, lui passant une main dans les cheveux, et l'embrassant sur bout des lèvres, tendrement, comme je n'avais embrassé aucune fille. C'était délicat à faire, j'avais peur de la brusquer, et de mal m'y prendre. Je ne voulais pas gâcher nos retrouvailles. Pas maintenant qu'elle s'était réveillée, et qu'elle m'ouvrait ses bras. Je ne pouvais pas, non. Elle m'attirait contre elle en tirant sur ma ceinture, la dé-cloutant par la même occasion. Puis elle fit glisser mon baggy le long de mes jambes, et plongeait sa main dans mon boxer. Lui aussi, rejoignait le baggy, par terre. Elle saisit mon membre déjà bien gonflé du bout des doigts, et se mit à faire des vas et vient avec sa main, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me cambrer, et de fermer les yeux en soupirant. Je l'agrippais par les épaules, alors qu'elle ralentissait le mouvement. Je la sentais se rapprocher dangereusement de mon bassin. J'ouvrais les yeux au même moment où sa langue entrait en contact avec ma peau. Je me forçais à refermer les yeux, me répétant que je ne la forçais à rien, qu'elle me donnait ce qu'elle avait envie.

Elle m'avait à sa merci. Je m'en rendis compte alors que moi, j'étais nu comme un vers, mais qu'elle, elle était toujours habillée. Alors qu'elle continuait la fellation, je tentais, avec du mal, évidemment, de lui retirer son tee shirt. Elle me tapait sur les doigts, et le retirait elle même. Je souriais, en même temps qu'un soupir s'échappait de mes lèvres. Il fallait qu'elle arrête, vraiment.

Je la repoussais sur le lit, elle se laissait faire. Je kidnappais ses lèvres, caressant en même temps du bout des doigts chacune de ses côtes, son ventre, ses bras. Je détachais son soutient gorge qui glissait, et l'envoyait balader au fond de la pièce. Puis je faisais glisser ma langue sur sa peau. J'étais redevenu le maître.

Je lui mordillais le cou, puis descendais un peu plus, jusqu'à atteindre sa poitrine. Je dardais lentement l'un de ses tétons, puis passais à l'autre, alors qu'elle soupirait de bien être. Puis je descendais, continuant la route. Je mimais l'acte avec ma langue et son nombril, elle riait. Je souriais moi aussi, de la voir si heureuse. Ça faisait si longtemps …

J'entrepris de détacher sa ceinture, lentement, les yeux dans les yeux. Je lui retirais son jean, glissant ma main le long de sa jambe en même temps. Elle frissonnait.

Je revenais à l'attaque bien vite, kidnappant ses lèvres une nouvelle fois tout en glissant ma main sur ses cuisses, et son bas ventre. Elle respirait fort. Moi aussi.

Bientôt, mes doigts ses glissaient en elle, et elle se cambrait en grimaçant. Je me relevais doucement, mais elle m'attirait à elle, comme pour me dire « Continu, ce n'est pas grave ». Je n'étais pas sur de moi, c'était la première fois. J'avais peur. Peur de lui faire mal, qu'elle regrette, qu'elle me jette. Je ne voulais qu'une seule chose : rester auprès d'elle. Elle qui avait changé ma vie, petit à petit.

Elle me fit basculer sous elle avec un sourire, et s'assit sur mon bassin. Ses yeux pétillaient, comme jamais. Je la voyais heureuse : ça faisait du bien. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle me fit rentrer en elle. Doucement, d'abord.

Je l'attirais à moi, l'embrassant doucement tout en accélérant le mouvement. Elle gémissait tout bas, haletante. Je me retirais et la fis basculer sous moi. Posant ses jambes sur mes épaules, je re-rentrais en elle, toujours peu rassuré.

« Tom. »

« … Oui ? »

« T'as peur de quoi ? »

Je la regardais dans les yeux. Elle souriait, toujours.

« De... te faire mal. »

« Heyy... »

J'ignorais qu'elle était si souple. Elle passait ses bras autours de ma nuque, et m'attirait contre elle, m'embrassant doucement, en jouant avec mes tresses.

« N'aie peur de rien. Pas ce soir. Ni aucun autre soir. Je suis là, avec toi. Tu ne peux pas me faire de mal. Pas toi. Et j'ai confiance en toi. Éclate toi, au moins ce soir. Ne pense pas à ce que j'ai vécu. Je t'en pris, Tom. Ne me fait pas replonger dans la galère. Je suis bien, là, avec toi. Avec toi, Tom. »

Elle me repoussait doucement, et je continuais les vas et viens, sentant monter petit à petit le plaisir. Je l'avais retrouvé, ma Léna.

Elle gémissait de plus en plus, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, voulant ne faire que le moins de bruit possible. C'était apparemment impossible. Je souriais. Elle éclatait de rire.

« Attend. »

Elle se relevait, je ne bougeais pas. Elle me fit asseoir contre le haut du lit, près des oreillers, et vint se lover contre moi.

Je la pénétrais de nouveau, alors qu'elle m'embrassait. Les vas et viens étaient plus doux, plus lent. Nous profitions chacun l'un de l'autre.

Elle gémissait de plus en plus contre ma bouche. Moi aussi.

Je me détachais d'elle pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle glissait ses mains sur mon torse, caressant la moindre parcelle de ma peau. Je soufflais dans son cou, la faisant frissonner, et déglutit juste après.

J'étais en sueur. Elle aussi. Nous étions bien, ensemble.

Avec cette pensée, je me cambrais, essayant de ne pas trop la déstabiliser. Elle sourit en soufflant. Elle tremblait. Je rejetais ma tête en arrière, mais elle vint me ramener à elle, et m'embrassait. Sa langue dansait furieusement avec la mienne, alors qu'elle se contractait de tout ses membres, ne pouvant crier. Je me tendis, et j'éjaculais en même temps.

Brisant notre baiser, elle soufflait un peu, me regardant droit dans les yeux. Des yeux brillants, fiévreux. Heureux.

« C'était notre première nuit, Tom. La première d'une longue liste. »


	27. Scène Supplémentaire 2

**Scène Supplémentaire 2.**

Je garais ma voiture dans l'allée. La grande allée, remplie de cailloux rouge. Des petits cailloux, qui crissent quand on leur marche dessus. Qui roule sous vos pieds, et sous les roues de votre voiture. La maison était plongée dans le noir total. On aurait dit qu'elle était vide de vie, mais je savais bien que je n'étais pas seule. Il y avait quelqu'un, forcement. Je sentais que c'était pour ce soir. Je m'approchais du porche, et trouvais la clef dans le pot de fleur du milieu. Ils n'ont jamais eu l'esprit de la cacher ailleurs, malheureusement pour eux. Mais j'avais l'autorisation d'entrer dans la maison comme bon me semblait, alors autant en profiter. La porte s'ouvrait sans aucun problème. Ni sans aucun grincement. Nous n'étions pas dans une maison hantée, je ne jouais pas dans un film d'horreur : je n'avais absolument rien à craindre. Et pourtant, l'air frais du soir qui s'engouffrait par la porte ouverte dans la maison me faisait frissonner. Pas de froid. Ni d'envie. De peur, d'angoisse. La porte me congnait contre la hanche. Je la refermais avant de me diriger dans le noir vers la cuisine à tâtons. J'ai toujours rêvé de faire un cambriolage chez eux. Il y a tant de chose à dérober, tant d'argent, tant de moyens... Mais je ne suis pas voleuse, alors bon … Je prenais l'escalier dans le fond de la pièce, le montant marche par marche, sans bruit. Le bruit de mes pas était étouffé par la moquette sur chacune des marches. Ils avaient trouvé ça classe de poser une moquette à cet endroit là. Ils se croyaient aux states, ces derniers temps. Leur maison ressemblait de plus en plus à une villa américaine. Puis j'arrivais sur le palier, où six portes s'offraient à moi. Les murs étaient recouvert d'une nouvelle couche de peinture fraiche. Des photos avaient été encadrées, et accrochées sur les murs. On voyait chaque personne sensé habiter ici, et plus on avançait dans le couloir, plus les années passaient. J'allais au fond du couloir, la dernière porte à droite, et entrais sans frapper. La porte de grinçait même pas. Il sursautait. Il se croyait seul. En voyant que c'était moi, il soupirait, et se rallongeait. En voilà au moins un qui semblait soulagé de me voir. Moi, le voir, ça m'avait encore plus effrayé pour ce que je m'appretais à faire. Beaucoup plus...

« Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs. »

Je fermais la porte, elle claquait sèchement dans le silence, puis je grimpais sur le lit, à califourchon sur lui. Il me lançait un regard interrogateur.

« Et si on jouait, cette nuit, Bill ? »

Jeudi 15 Avril 2010, 10h50.


	28. Bonus 1

**BONUS**

**TOUT ENVOYER EN L'AIR.**

_**BILL ET LES ETOILES.**_

_**(Dédicace à Anaïs&Marjo (L))**_

J'avais trop bu. Vraiment. Et lorsque Léna et Véronica étaient entrées dans la salle, j'étais trop euphorique pour me rendre compte dans quel état j'étais. Debout, sur la table, un verre à la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres, j'hurlais des paroles inaudibles, sur la musique trop forte. C'était trop tentant. Les filles se dirigeaient ailleurs, avec Gustav, et Georg. J'apercevais Andy, appuyé contre la poutre de l'escalier, qui me regardait un vague sourire aux lèvres, amusé. Traitre.

Je souriais moi aussi. Parce que j'étais ivre, surement. Ce n'était pas la joie en ce moment, il faut le dire. Sincèrement.

Tom foutait la merde dans ma vie. Noah était revenu, et avait repris sa place auprès de Léna. Je me retrouvais une fois de plus seul. Ronnie m'évitait, depuis la nuit qu'on avait passé ensembles. Tom. C'était toujours Tom qui revenait. Toujours Tom qui foutait la merde. Toujours lui. Parce qu'il était tombé amoureux de Ronnie, et qu'il était sortie avec. Elle avait pas supporté sa réputation de coureur et elle l'a jeté. J'étais là, moi, pour réparer les pots cassés.

Je vacillais, et me rattrapais à une charmante demoiselle, qui me tenait le bras avec un immense sourire. Crois pas, ma belle. Je suis déjà pris, et j'ai aucune envie de foutre la merde encore plus que ce qu'il se passe, maintenant, dans ma vie.

Je descendais de table, et Andy s'approchait de moi.

« Alors mon vieux, déjà bourré ? »

« Fais morfler Tom de ma part, je t'en pris. »

Il sourit. Je savais qu'il le ferait, de toutes façons. J'avais été clair. Tom était attiré par Léna, mais il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point. Pas du tout. Léna était le métal. Lui, l'aimant. Léna l'attirait à un point inimaginable. Et leur jeu me tuait. Parce que tant que Tom n'aura pas Léna, je n'aurais pas Ronnie. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Les deux filles étaient assises sur un sofa, et bavardaient entre elles. Je chopais une bouteille de champagne, et avalait plusieurs gorgées sans retenue. La tête me tournait. Je fermais les yeux. Andy me parlait, je n'écoutais pas. Il disait son plan, je crois. Un jeu. Tom. Léna. Lui. Vodka. J'ai pas bien compris ce qu'il y avait entre chaque mot, mais l'essentiel était là. J'éclatais de rire. Sans savoir pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Andy me retenait de tomber, et me trainait jusque dehors. Puis il me laissait tomber dans l'herbe fraiche de septembre. Légèrement humide, d'ailleurs.

Je contemplais le ciel. Et les étoiles. Mes amies.

« Lucette. »

Ce nom m'était venu comme ça, alors que je fixais une étoile. J'éclatais de rire devant ma stupidité. Andy se relevait en levant les yeux au ciel, ahah, jeu de circonstance.

« Ooh, toi, je vais t'appeler … SUZY ! »

J'éclatais de rire une fois de plus, me roulant par terre, limite. Je n'avais même plus conscience de ce que je faisais.

« Oh, Suzy, t'es mon amie, toi. »

Je soufflais, les larmes de rire aux coins des yeux. J'avais des crampes au ventre, à force de rire.

« Toi, t'es Germaine. Et la voisine, Iphigénie ! Et la cousine, heuuu … MARGUERITE ! Oh ouais, c'est trop bien, Marguerite ! »

J'entendais des pas dans l'herbe, pas loin de moi. Je relevais la tête, et aperçu Georg, qui balançait un gars dans l'herbe, plus loin, en dehors de la propriété, avant de s'avancer vers moi.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Bill ? »

« Georgette ! Oh oui, tu vois Georg, cette étoile ? C'est ta sœur jumelle ! »

J'étais plus que sérieux. Les yeux grands ouverts, tout fier de moi. Georg s'arrêtait, surpris, avant d'exploser de rire.

« T'es carrément jeté, mon pauvre. »

Il fit demi tour en riant, et retournait dans la maison, alors que je retournais à mes préoccupations. En effet, maintenant, les étoiles s'étaient rassemblées au dessus de moi, et attendaient toutes que je leur donne un prénom. Horrible. J'étais à cours d'inspiration ! Et elles hurlaient, hurlaient, hurlaient ! Horrible.

« STOP ! Ok ok. Laissez moi réfléchir. Toi, Ginette. La voisine … heuuu … Essayons quand même de trouver de joli nom. Nora. Oh non, c'est moche. Tant pis, tu t'appelles comme ça quand même ! »

J'éclatais de rire. Elle tirait la tronche, celle là. Non mais, c'est moi qui décide ! Et puis quoi, encore ?

« Kimberly. C'est toi. Hmmm, Lucienne ! C'est trop bien Lucienne, râle pas, hein ! »

Je me protégeais la tête. L'étoile voulait me balancer une comète, en hurlant. Elle a visé à côté, heureusement, parce que je n'ai rien reçu.

« Ok ok, on continue. NE VOUS FACHEZ PAS ! Sinon, j'arrête, compris ? »

Je soupirais. Elles me fatiguaient, ces étoiles, vraiment. Capricieuses, qu'elles étaient.

« Albertine. Alphonsine. Meredith, ouais, toi, t'as le droit à un beau nom, parce que t'es la plus belle. »

J'étendais mes bras sous ma tête : les étoiles s'étaient calmées. Moi aussi.

« Geneviève. Judith. Gysèle. On va faire dans les prénoms les plus ressent, parce que vous, vous brillez un peu plus. Donc vous êtes moins vieilles que les autres mamies, là. Lola. Lucie. Lou. Mary. … »

J'énumérais ainsi des prénoms, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la pression redescende. Les effets de l'alcool atténués, je secouais la tête, penaud, et me relevais doucement. J'époussetais mes vêtements, et me dirigeais vers le salon. Pile poil à temps, Andy venait de prendre Léna dans ses bras. Le jeu commençait, et j'avais très, très mal à la tête.


	29. Bonus 2

**J'en suis pas fière du tout. J'aime pas. Du tout. Mais je le poste quand même, parce que sinon, à quoi bon l'avoir écrit ?**

**BONUS**

**TOUT ENVOYER EN L'AIR.**

_**TOM ET L'ACCIDENT.**_

Fier.

J'arborais un sourire en coin, celui qui fait fondre toutes les filles. J'avais juste oublié qu'il ne la faisait pas fondre, _elle._

"De toutes façons, Bill t'as prévenu, non ?"

Elle se relevait, dos à moi, avant de se tourner entièrement face à moi. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur un peu étrange, un peu de colère. Un peu... beaucoup.

"Quoi donc ?"

"Tu finira bien par y passer."

C'était sorti tout seul.

Le problème, c'était qu'avant Léna, j'étais ce sale type qui en avait rien à foutre des filles qui s'intéressait à moi. J'étais ce type qui se fichait des conséquences de ses paroles, celui qui parlait sans réfléchir.

Léna, elle m'a au moins appris une chose, que ce soir j'ai oublié. Ne jamais dire un truc à la légère pour provoquer si on ne le pense pas vraiment. Et là, j'avais gaffé...

Et je ne la vis pas venir. La claque qu'elle me mis du plat de la main droite. Je ne la vis pas venir. Alors que j'aurais du.

"T'as toujours rien compris, Tom, hein ? Tu changeras pas, quoi que tu dises."

Elle s'éloignait, furieuse. Je me mis debout, tentant de la rattraper en marchant, et en criant son prénom. Elle n'était pas si loin de moi, juste en face. Juste en face...

Elle ne s'arrêtait pas au bord de la route, et elle traversait, sans regarder. J'hurlais son prénom en même temps qu'un klaxon retentissait bruyamment. Puis le choc se répercutait contre les murs de la ville.

La voiture bleue nuit avait freiné à temps. Elle s'arrêtait, alors que le corps de Léna était passé par dessus la voiture, et se retrouvait derrière, près du coffre. Je courrais vers elle, en hurlant, toujours. Elle battit des paupières quelques instants, sourit étrangement, et basculait dans l'inconscience, alors que la conductrice de la voiture appelait une ambulance.

J'écartais ses cheveux de son cou, et tentais de prendre son pouls. Je tentais par ailleurs de me calmer par la même occasion : mes mains tremblaient encore plus que celles d'un alcoolique.

La femme parlait. Me parlait. Je tournais la tête vers elle, en écarquillant les yeux.

« I don't speak french. I'm sorry... »

« What her name ? »

« She's Léna. She's seventeen years old, and we are on high school's trip. »

« Ok. Don't worry, the ambulance will come... »

Elle se relevait, pour aller s'asseoir sur le trottoir, à côté. Je relevais la tête, paniqué. Jamais je n'avais pensé à passer mon brevet de secourisme.

« Please ! Please, help me ! »

La femme relevait la tête vers moi, se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, et s'avançait. Elle pris le pouls, très faible, mais elle était vivante.

L'ambulance arrivait, en même temps que la police. La rue silencieuse était à présent trop bruyante, avec les sirènes, et toutes ces personnes en uniforme.

Léna fut chargée dans le camion, et un pompier s'avançait vers moi pour m'y faire monter.

J'avais été un boulet. Un vrai boulet. Peut être n'aurais-je jamais l'occasion de m'excuser. Peut être jamais ne pourrais-je me rattraper. Je jetais un coup d'œil à son visage griffé, rougeâtre, à sa lèvre fendue, à l'estafilade de sang qui lui coulait depuis l'arcade sourcilière.

J'espérais la revoir vivante. Et en bonne santé.

Et alors, je pourrais me rattraper. Certes, jamais elle ne me pardonnera. Jamais. Mais, peut être que nos relations vont changer. Tout dépend d'elle. Soit elle rentre encore plus de ma vie. Soit, elle en sort définitivement.


	30. Note de l'auteur

**Note de l'Auteur. [Epilogue]**

_A force de se chercher, on finit toujours par se trouver. A force de tout envoyer en l'air, on finit forcement par tout gâcher. Cependant, si on se reprend à temps, on peut encore tout arranger._

C'était l'histoire de Tom et Léna, mais pas seulement. Cette histoire ressemble à toutes les histoires d'amour un peu compliquées, qui ne mèneront peut être jamais nulle part. Ici, nous retiendrons le caractère de Léna, ainsi que la fierté de Tom. Ce Tom qui voulait changer, et qui a trouvé comment le jour où Léna est arrivée dans sa vie. Son plan qui n'a pas marché, parce que justement, Léna a un caractère de chien. Mais il n'y a pas qu'eux, ici.

Il y a Véronica, dite Ronnie. Une des ex de Tom, on ne s'attarde pas tellement sur ce détail. Au fond, elle l'aime bien, Tom. En ami. Il y a Bill. Le frangin jaloux ? Non. Il n'était pas vraiment jaloux de Tom. C'était plus de l'attirance vers ce qu'il n'a pas, sans plus. Ces deux personnages sont important, parce qu'ils sont un peu ce qui relit Tom et Léna ensembles. Ils sont les deux meilleurs amis de Léna, mais Ronnie est aussi l'ex de Tom, et Bill est son jumeau.

Il y a aussi Noah. Je tiens beaucoup à Noah, quoi qu'on en dise. Il est toujours à la recherche de son identité, et au fond, je pense qu'il est toujours amoureux de Léna. Mais il ne pouvait plus la supporter. A défaut, il est parti vivre aux États-Unis, où il hésite entre Keith et Angela. Ou, Adam et Eve, si vous préférez...

Il y a Gustav. Le maître de la situation. Il est un peu l'Homme parfait, ici, non ? Gustav, le grand frère. Il y a Georg. Georg l'effacé. Il intervient pour stopper les bagarres. C'est l'image du Yéti arrêteur de coup de poing. Je suis sérieuse.

Il y a Vicky. Au début, je ne pensais pas l'impliquer autant dans la fiction. Puis, je l'ai faite réapparaître, parce que, finalement, je m'étais attachée à elle. Un peu dégeantée, aimant la vie et faire la fête. Ce n'est pas la gourde pour laquelle elle s'est faite passée au début.

Oncle Louis est une personne sage, et bien sympathique. Un de mes personnages secondaires préférés, avec Noah. Je ne me suis pas résolue à le faire mourir, voilà pourquoi seul son frère perd la vie. Gabriel et Léna ne se sont pas revus entre l'accident de Léna et l'enterrement de son père. Gaby est tout de même un type bien, malgré son choix amoureux. Il finira par se marier avec Kilian, que Léna ne supporte toujours pas, et ils auront trois enfants. Malgré les réticences de Léna, le couple passera tous les étés rendre visite à Tom et Léna.

Il reste tout de même un personnage, sans lequel Tom ne pourrait plus serrer Léna dans ses bras (ou autrement...). Il s'agit effectivement de Loïs, qui apparaît à la fin. Loïs est rentré en Allemagne après la prise d'otage. Il croisera Léna et Tom dans un supermarché mais, ne voulant pas s'imposer, il tournera les talons. Rassurez vous, Léna court plus vite que lui, et réussira à l'inviter à manger.

Comment ça, combien d'enfants ?

Mais, de quels parents parlez vous ? :face:


End file.
